Una historia distinta sobre Catwoman
by Abigail.C.W
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Catwoman fuera una chica joven y rica como nuestro Bruce Wayne? Esta es la historia distinta sobre Selina Kyle, una chica con dinero joven y con exito, amante de las artes marciales y que tras una terrible catastrofe y la ausencia del heroe que la marcó, Batman, se convierte en su sucesora , Catwoman. ¿Pero que hará Bruce tras descubrir la existencia de Catwoman?
1. Selina Kyle

**No** **podía ser , mi gran ídolo , aquel hombre al que siempre admiré e incluso pensé que amé sin ni siquiera conocerlo , había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro . Él , que tanto en común tenía conmigo , ya que al parecer usaba tácticas de artes marciales , cosa que yo había aprendido desde pequeña . Andaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cosa que me ocurría muy a menudo debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos ,aunque por desgracia ahora no era momento para eso , tenía que salir cuanto antes de mi querido ático y dirigirme hacia la universidad donde estudiaba criminología . Empecé a estudiar cuando tenía veintiún años ya que había estado muy ocupada desde los dieciocho con mi trabajo como actriz tanto detrás de las cámaras como en el teatro , solo que solía trabajar más en el último campo . Este año era el último de carrera y cumpliría veinticinco el próximo diecinueve de noviembre , por suerte podía seguir trabajando sobre los escenarios aunque con menos tiempo . Mi padre era detective , un hombre honrado al que admiraba con locura , y siempre quise dedicarme a algo que tuviera que ver con la justicia de ahí que también hubiera admirado como nunca a aquel héroe que protegía Gotham la ciudad que me había visto crecer . Aquel caballero oscuro había desaparecido , y aquel resquicio de seguridad que sentía en mi interior se había esfumado junto con él . Ahora le llamaban delincuente , pero yo sabía que no era cierto , lo perseguían como si él fuera el mismísimo Joker que hacía poco tiempo había sembrado el horror en las calles . Este último pensamiento me hizo tener una idea mientras bajaba del ascensor y me encaminaba a los aparcamientos para montarme en mi flamante bugatti veyron , si es muy raro que una hija de detective tenga tanto dinero como para comprarse esa maravilla roja y negra pero he sido y soy ahora mismo y casi desde siempre una actriz muy cotizada y gracias a mis películas he obtenido millones de dólares, aun así me regodeaba con la alta sociedad gracias a que mi madre era una famosa escritora y mi abuelo materno un gran jefe de negocios en la alta economía estadounidense , bueno esto no tienen nada que ver con mi idea , y esta era que iba a descubrir que batman era inocente y el mundo se enteraría de ello costase lo que costase incluso mi vida entera .**

**Conduje hasta la universidad donde las clases fueron lo más interesantes posibles . Estaba ansiosa ya que era viernes y justamente 18 de noviembre , mañana sería mi cumpleaños y la apertura de la gran obra de teatro que protagonizaría durante medio año . El director era muy conocido al igual que yo y algunos de los actores del reparto , pero obviamente yo era la más aclamada por el público y creo que por eso me dieron el papel de protagonista a parte de por mi gran talento innato .**

**Aquella tarde me dediqué a estudiar para poder tener el día siguiente libre. Me acosté pronto , aunque me dormí tarde por culpa de las noticias en las que se decían barbaridades de la búsqueda del hombre murciélago y que por lo visto debido a su ausencia , los criminales nocturnos habían vuelto a las andadas y más fieros que nunca . ¿Con qué Gotham se podía defender solita? ¡Y un cuerno! .**

**A la mañana siguiente me levanté pronto , mi maestro de artes marciales , al que seguía desde que tenía cinco años , me esperaba para impartir mis entrenamientos . Con tanto criminal suelto por Gotham mis padres decidieron enseñarme desde pequeña a defenderme yo solita y sin armas , y para eso contrataron a Chew , proveniente de las más altas montañas chinas , justamente , su nombre significa fuerte como una montaña .**

**-Hola Señorita Kyle – Me dijo haciendo el saludo típico de las artes marciales mientras empezaba a atacarme . Al parar me preguntó - ¿ Has empezado ya a practicar la pelea con los ojos cerrados ? .**

**-Si – Lo ataqué – Creo que ya estoy lista para ver con el corazón – Eso era lo que él siempre decía , a veces me parecía hasta cursi .**

**-Pues practiquémoslo .**

**Estuvimos practicando duramente desde las seis de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde , a veces pensaba que Chew me estaba preparando para algo fuerte , parecía que habría una guerra , incluso hacia tiempo me había enseñado el arte de manejar la catana .**

**-Ah por cierto , feliz cumpleaños señorita Kyle . – Me dijo a la hora de la despedida mientras me sonreía – Veinticinco años ¿ No es así ? .**

**- Si , gracias maestro Chew – Me despedí con la mano sin mirarle mientras me iba de aquel enorme gimnasio, normalmente entrenábamos al aire libre , sobre todo en la montaña por eso de que la falta de oxígeno te hace más fuerte , pero aquel día las tremendas lluvias y el fango que se producía nos impidieron salir fuera .**

**En mi ático me duché con agua caliente durante una hora , y me preparé para ir al gran teatro donde se estrenaría mi obra en la que yo sería la protagonista y el centro de atención de todas las miradas que estarían presentes , que serían miles y miles .**

**Al llegar miré hacia los palcos y hacia el escenario donde aun no había nadie salvo unos cuantos actores y el director junto a la directora de vestuario y al de maquillaje , que preparaban las últimas pruebas y ensayos antes de la gran función .**

**-Selina querida , ¡ Llegas tarde ! – Casi me arranca el cuello el director con una sola mirada .**

**- Lo siento Shane , hoy tenía entrenamiento , como todos los días y … .. ..**

**-Basta de escusas – La directora de vestuario nos interrumpió llevándome entre bastidores para comenzar a vestirme y a maquillarme .**

**Eran las ocho de la tarde y la función comenzaría a las diez y media de la noche . Terminaron de arreglarme a las nueve y media , justamente quedaba una hora para que pudiera repasar todo mi guión .**

**-¡ Bellísima ! – Dijo el maquillador mientras hacía aspavientos .**

**La hora de repaso pasó corriendo , recordándome al tiempo de tensión antes de hacer un gran e importante examen final en la universidad , solo que más divertido y sobre todo mucho más entretenido y con más recompensas , porque después de esta gran apertura abría una gran fiesta , que estaría a la altura de todos los asistentes a ella .**

**La obra empezó e hice mi primera entrada triunfal , las palabras que me aprendí hacia meses y me había estado repasando hacía segundos , salían de mis labios impulsadas tan solo por mis sentimientos mientras sentía que la adrenalina de mi cuerpo se incrementaba corriendo por mis venas al ver a miles de personas mirándome .**

**Me movía por el escenario con sutileza y con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos .**

**Y así llegó la última escena tras tres horas de actuación incansables para mí y mi gusto . Mi gran muerte en la escena final , la cual interpreté con lágrimas en los ojos que acababan por salir y rodear mis mejillas .**

**La gente se levantó , y como un gran público contento y feliz que era aplaudieron como locos y me lanzaron flores al escenario , concretamente rosas blancas , mis favoritas .**

**Ya en los bastidores me besaron y felicitaron miles de veces hasta que llegué a mi camerino . Donde miré mi rostro de tez blanquecina con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas ya que siempre había sido bastante vergonzosa . Mi pelo negro oscuro y ondulado se encontraba ligeramente enredado , y mis ojos verde grisáceos se notaban alegres .**

**-Señorita Kyle quieren felicitarla – Dijo Erika Weastwood , mi publicista .**

**-¿ Quién es ? – En la intimidad Erika me llamaba por mi nombre ya que había confianza , pero cuando había alguien delante me llamaba por mi apellido , es por eso que pregunté intrigada .**

**-Bruce Wayne – Susurró con cara de felicidad , a ella le parecía muy atractivo , y la verdad es que lo era , pero por desgracia también era un vividor y eso le restaba puntos en contra .**

**-Oh si … .. .. claro deja que pase – Me puse en pie y estiré mi vestido .**

**Y entró con su esmoquin perfectamente a su medida y con una sonrisa muy sexy . Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano . Ya había hablado antes con él , ya que patrocinaba las obras en las que yo participaba y además había comprado el teatro entero .**

**-Felicidades señorita Kyle – Dijo ofreciéndome las rosas .**

**-¿ No sabe de mi preferencia por las rosas blancas ? – Bromeé mientras sostenía el ramo rozando ligeramente sus manos .**

**-Por supuesto , solo que pensé que sería mejor regalarle algo diferente para que se acordara de mí .**

**-Gracias – Sonreía , si que era guapo – Y puede llamarme Selina , creo que ya nos hemos visto demasiadas veces como para que me hable con tanta sutileza .**

**-Lo mismo digo , llámeme Bruce – Me dio un beso en la mejilla , eso sí que era un caballero . – La celebración por el gran éxito de la obra será en mi recién reconstruida mansión , y esperaba tener el honor de poder llevarla conmigo en mi limusina .**

**En cuanto me dijo eso me dio un vuelco al corazón , en serio Bruce Wayne , el príncipe de Gotham tenía en cuenta a una actriz que apenas conocía . ¿ Tan bien había actuado yo aquella noche ? , La verdad es que no lo sabía , ni me importaba pero aun así iría con él , lo tenía más que claro .**

**-Esperaré a que te cambies en la puerta , ya que creo que ese silencio debe de ser un sí – Se rió .**

**-No la verdad es que pensaba la forma de rechazar su oferta de una manera educada – Bromeé .- De acuerdo , me cambio en un segundo .**

**En cuanto se fue entró una maquilladora y peluquera que me arreglaron el pelo y el maquillaje a tiempo record y me puse mi vestido blanco largo de espalda descubierta .**

**Abrí la puerta de mi camerino corriendo ,mis tacones resonaban en la habitación , se me había hecho tarde y Bruce fijo que me seguía esperando en la puerta del teatro , pero mi sorpresa fue que en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi camerino el estaba allí , no se había movido ni un paso de donde lo dejé la última vez hace casi media hora ya .**

**-Bruce , siento la espera … .. ..**

**-Estas preciosa – Me miró de arriba abajo mientras me ofrecía su brazo , al que me sujeté .**

**Ya cerca de la limusina Bruce sostenía con una mano el paraguas y con otro brazo mi mano , la que solté cuando llegó a la limusina para abrirme la puerta . Esperé con ansia a que diera la vuelta al flamante coche y entrara .**

**En cuanto lo hizo , cogió dos copas heladas de una neverita minúscula , subió el telón de adelante para que el chofer no nos viera y me sirvió una copa de champagne para luego servirse una el mismo .**

**-Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza – Se rió , sabía que era joven .**

**-No sé , creo que con respecto a esto , la juventud aguanta más el alcohol que la tercera edad – Le respondí un tanto molesta , odiaba que hicieran bromas sobre mi edad .**

**-Sí , pero gracias a Dios yo aun soy joven , solo tengo treinta y dos años – Se rió – Y tu hoy cumples veinticinco , según he oído … .. ..**

**- Exacto .**

**-Felicidades de nuevo – Se quedó serio – Y tus padres , no recuerdo haber visto en el palco vip a tu madre – La conocía gracias a que le encantaba organizar fiestas y sus libros eran muy conocidos .**

**-Mi madre está en España patrocinando su último bestseller y mi padre – Miré hacia abajo – Últimamente está muy ocupado en el trabajo, desde que él desapareció la tasa de crímenes ha subido sin gravedad alguna .**

**-¿ Quién es él ? – Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba pero seguro que quería escucharme decir su nombre .**

**Bebí un trago de mi copa , y suspiré a la vez que levanté la mirada para observar sus ojos marrones . Apenas podía pronunciar su nombre , lo admiraba tanto que ahora no podía imaginar que ya no existiera , que todo podría haber sido un sueño , un producto de mi imaginación , y ahora este mujeriego millonario como pocos he visto , iba a sacarme de mis pensamientos e iba a destrozar mis neuronas haciéndome pronunciar su nombre .**

**-Batman – Escupí esas sílabas con voz ronca .**

**- ¿ Lo admirabas ? – Me preguntó pareciendo impaciente y a la vez estando serio , muy serio .**

**-Imagino … .. .. – No quería seguir hablando del tema pero las palabras salieron de mi boca como balas – Sabes , yo creo , es más sé que no es culpable .**

**-¿ Qué te hace pensar eso ? .**

**-Fe .**

**Giré la cabeza nada más decir esa palabra y vi que ya habíamos llegado a la mansión Wayne , salvada por la campana , un poco más y suspiro de alivio delante suya .**

**Un sirviente abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar de la limusina , la fiesta ya había empezado , Bruce no se encontraba por ninguna parte por lo que me giré para intentar verlo , en efecto se encontraba detrás rodeado de varias chicas , rubias y altas , eran perfectas y el era un Don Juan por lo que adiviné que tendría que entrar sola a la fiesta , así que me encaminé al gran salón sin avisarle .**

**En la fiestas había mucha gente conocida que me daba conversación , así que en ningún momento me llegué a sentir sola . Ya pasadas dos horas entre copas de vino tinto y canapés decidí sentarme y pensar en todo lo ocurrido , batman seguía desaparecido y parecía que ni la magia podría hacerle reaparecer . Para investigar sobre esto debería empezar cuanto antes a hacer las prácticas de criminología y para eso tenía que sacar matriculas , probablemente en las practicas me llevarían a la comisaria en la que el comisario Gordon regia su mandato de una manera agradable , el siempre había sido partidario de batman e incluso había colaborado con él , seguro que James Gordon sabía lo que pasaba de verdad .**

**Cogí una copa de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero y me senté en uno de los sofás que tenían un estilo de los cincuenta en un tono beige casi dorado . Por un momento cerré los ojos y bebí un pequeño sorbo de aquella bebida de oro , he de admitir que estaba deliciosa , probablemente era champagne francés .**

**De pronto , noté como una mano se posaba en mi frente suavemente .**

**-Te fuiste – Dijo una voz familiar . – Estuve buscándote y cuando te encontré estabas hablando con tanta gente que apenas pude captar tu atención .**

**-Ya , bueno lo mismo te digo , te vi tan ocupado que no quise molestarte En cuanto abrí los ojos , confirmé mis sospechas , era Bruce Wayne quien me hablaba .**

**- ¿ Sabes ? , Dormir en casas ajenas sin ser invitada no es muy cortés por tu parte Selina – Rió .**

**Me puse inmediatamente en pie , me sentía fuerte más de lo de costumbre , los entrenamientos me estaban haciendo efecto , vi la copa de Champagne desparramada por la alfombra de un tono crudo . Me recoloqué el vestido como pude y miré a mi alrededor , para ver las risas de los invitados , pero por suerte ya no había nadie y seguramente ya se habrían ido todos .**

**-Lo siento … .. .. la copa , el vestido , lo fastidio todo , seguramente estaría cansada de los entrenamientos – Wayne no paraba de reírse - ¿ Que hora es ? .**

**-Las seis menos cuarto de la mañana . – Dijo mirando su caro reloj de pulsera que descansaba sobre su muñeca derecha , esa risa me estaba matando , me enfadaba por momentos , pero aun así era comprensible , había hecho el ridículo , por muy poco que me importara en estos momentos .**

**- ¡ Mierda ! Chew me va a matar – Me quite los tacones e hice la intención de comenzar a correr pero Bruce me agarró del brazo rápidamente haciéndome girar y mirarlo a los ojos .**

**-¿ Chew ?**

**- Mi maestro**

**-¿ Artes marciales ? - ¿ Sólo podía hacer preguntas cortas ? .**

**- Si , claro – Me solté rápidamente .**

**-Pues si que hacen efecto , te llevo en mi moto . ¿ Dónde te espera Chew ? .**

**-En las montañas , se tarda media hora así que tengo que salir ya .**

**Bruce cogió mi mano y comenzó a correr , parecía ágil y casi a la misma altura que yo , pero un vago como él por muy fuerte que aparentara ser no sabría ni la más mínima técnica de artes marciales .**

**Me monté en su moto y me agarré como pude rodeándolo con mis brazos . Íbamos muy deprisa pero conducía de tal forma que la moto iba tan ligera como si fuéramos volando sobre ella .**

**Al llegar me quité el casco , mi pelo estaba revuelto debido a la presión impartida hacia un momento por el casco y mi vestido arrugado , llevaba mis tacones en la mano y apenas me había puesto a subir la montaña .**

**-Te acompaño hasta arriba , si quieres claro .**

**-Si … .. .. está bien .**

**-Me gustas más así , salvaje – Miró como iba de desaliñada y se rió .**

**-No me hace gracia – Puse los ojos en blanco – Sigo yo hacia arriba , da igual – Las ramitas me pinchaban los pies pero , ya sabía controlar el dolor perfectamente .**

**-¡ Pero , si es verdad ! – Gritó desde atrás , en cambio yo no quería ni verlo , tal vez su amabilidad me causara repulsión al saber que tan solo lo hacía porque era una chica mona y joven y el un depredador sediento de mujeres , quiero recordar que una vez Kate mi mejor amiga me dijo que creía haber oído que este gran magnate montaba más de una orgía en su enorme mansión . Probablemente era mentira , pero en ese momento solo quería que me cayera mal .**

**Llegué corriendo hacia la cima en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos donde Chew me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos .**

**-Lo siento muchísimo – Le dije mirando hacia el suelo .**

**-Necesito que seas fiel a los entrenamientos ahora más que nunca – Comencé a escuchar truenos que hacían casi inaudibles las palabras de mi maestro .**

**-¿ Por qué le das tanta importancia a que continúe ? – Pregunté confundida , parecía que me estaba preparando .**

**-No puedo decírtelo , eso lo tienes que saber tu en el momento idóneo – Chew me arrojó un extraño polvo blanco justo antes de que comenzara a llover a cantaros , comencé a sudar y a tener calor , mucho calor , la vista se me nubló y vi sombras dispersándose por mi alrededor .**

**Las sombras empezaron a atacarme y yo estaba cada vez más y más mareada . En un momento clave en el que recibí un golpe en mi costado izquierdo , me despejé aunque siguiera viendo y sintiendo borroso , me quité el vestido quedándome en ropa interior , eso no importaba ahora , cerré los ojos y como dijo Chew , vi con el corazón , sintiendo así la energía de mis oponentes , sus movimientos y sus cuerpos . Gracias a esto pude defenderme y practicar lo aprendido durante veinte años .**

**Estuve luchando hasta que todos mis contrincantes estuvieron demasiado cansados como para seguir peleando . Pero , aun así yo seguía sintiéndome fuerte y con ganas de pelear . Mi maestro debió de haberme lanzado un tipo de droga que al inhalarla me produjo aquellos efectos . Por suerte , estos , desaparecieron y pude coger la catana y defenderme de Chew que se abalanzó contra mí haciéndome un corte en el brazo derecho , casi a la altura del hombro . Me defendía bien , y atacaba mejor aún .**

**En realidad aquel entrenamiento podía parecer muy arriesgado a ojos de inexpertos , pero por suerte yo había practicado para esto desde que tenía uso de razón . Manejar las llamadas armas ninjas , de todo tipo para mí era un juego de niños , aunque la catana la había aprendido hace una semana me resultaba fácil su manejo .**

**Las peleas duraron todo el día , me llené de moratones y cortes , y mis antiguos adversarios que antes veía en forma de sombras , ahora volvían a entrar en escena comprobando así que no eran sombras si no que al ir vestidos de negro como auténtico ninjas , no me dejaban ni divisar su cara y aun menos antes que me encontraba grogui por las drogas .**

**Al fin conseguí llegar a casa , no tuve otro remedio que ponerme a estudiar , vivía sola y la tranquilidad dominaba mi ático , cosa que por desgracia me deprimía en mis días más grises .**

**Tras estudiar durante casi toda la noche , llegó el domingo por la mañana , me desperté sobre mi escritorio con un dolor tremendo que recorría todo mi cuerpo . Inmediatamente me puse a hacer abdominales y flexiones . Sentía la presión de la sangre seca en mis cortes mientras levantaba pesas . Tras una ducha larga y desinfectarme con cuidado las heridas que la noche anterior pasé desapercibidas , me dirigí hacia la cocina donde me preparé un desayuno completo , estaba hambrienta , la noche anterior tenía demasiada pereza como para cenar por lo que decidí no hacerlo , por desgracia aquel tipo de decisiones siempre me pasaban factura la mañana siguiente , ya que me levantaba con un hambre voraz .**

**Me senté en la mesa y cogí el mando del televisor , al encenderlo solo se encontraban las mismas imágenes en todas las cadenas , algo malo había ocurrido en Gotham . Le di volumen y escuché con atención .**

**-Una terrible catástrofe a sacudido las calles de Gotham . Hoy a las 09:28 de la mañana la calle central a sufrido un atentado . – La presentadora del informativo , la cual vestía de rosa y llevaba flequillo , de pelo rubio oscuro y tez morena , hablaba con una expresión de tristeza terriblemente sincera . – Al parecer se hacían investigaciones en los edificios de sus alrededores debido al tráfico de drogas , una red mafiosa dirigida por el llamado " El nocturno " , su banda colocó los explosivos en puntos clave sobre las cinco de la mañana .**

**Al escuchar ese apodo , se me nubló la vista y casi me atraganto con el beicon , no podía ser mi padre estaba estudiando el caso del " El nocturno" recé con toda mi alma para que no se encontrara allí y si lo hacía , que estuviera bien .**


	2. Escombros y Tristeza

**-Una terrible catástrofe a sacudido las calles de Gotham . Hoy a las 09:28 de la mañana la calle central a sufrido un atentado . – La presentadora del informativo , la cual vestía de rosa y llevaba flequillo , de pelo rubio oscuro y tez morena , hablaba con una expresión de tristeza terriblemente sincera . – Al parecer se hacían investigaciones en los edificios de sus alrededores debido al tráfico de drogas , una red mafiosa dirigida por el llamado " El nocturno " , su banda colocó los explosivos en puntos clave sobre las cinco de la mañana .**

**Al escuchar ese apodo , se me nubló la vista y casi me atraganto con el beicon , no podía ser mi padre estaba estudiando el caso del " El nocturno" recé con toda mi alma para que no se encontrara allí y si lo hacía , que estuviera bien .**

**Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca , mis zapatillas de deporte del mismo color y mi cazadora negra . Abrí la puerta y bajé por las escaleras , hoy no cogería el ascensor , necesitaba moverme y sobre todo ir mucho más rápido que aquel artilugio .**

**Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera , las 10 : 48 de la mañana . No sé ni cómo lo hice pero en muy poco tiempo ya estaba sentada en mi bogatti y arrancándolo , un deportivo era justo lo que necesitaba aquel día . Conduje rápido , esquivando los coches que se metían en mi camino . El trafico era tremendo debido al atentado , pero yo seguía encontrando distintos huecos por los que colarme y seguir conduciendo a toda velocidad . Llegando al lugar de los sucesos , me bajé del coche sin preocuparme por la manera en que lo había aparcado y comencé a correr hacía donde se encontraban los coches de policía , un poco más lejos se encontraban los camiones de bomberos y las ambulancias .**

**El comisario Gordon , compañero de mi padre , se encontraba rodeado de policías a los que daba órdenes , llegué corriendo a su lado .**

**-¡ Comisario Gordon , dígame que sabe dónde está mi padre ! – Estaba al borde de la locura , mi padre , mi modelo a seguir , no podría vivir sin él - ¡¿ Dónde está mi padre ?! .**

**-¿ Selina Kyle ? – Alguna vez me había visto ir por la comisaria a visitar a mi padre .- Su padre … .. .. Será mejor que me acompañe a la comisaria … .. ..**

**-¡ No ! , Dígamelo ahora .**

**El comisario miró hacia las ambulancias y bajo la cabeza , parecía triste y no saber la forma en la que expresarse . Todo esto me daba muy mala espina , me temía lo peor .**

**-Su padre estaba justo al lado de una de las bombas cuando detonó , gracias a su llamada hemos podido salvar a gran parte de los compañeros que se encontraban en esta zona investigando el caso de Nocturno .**

**Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y comenzaron a rodar incesablemente por mi cara . Comencé a correr hacia los escombros , necesitaba buscarlo , lo necesitaba .¿ Dónde estaba batman ? Sus consejos y todos los momentos vividos con mi progenitor se venían a mi mente mientras retiraba ladrillos y demás objetos . La ceniza me manchaba el cuerpo y la ropa . Seguía llorando cuando dos policías me apartaron de los escombros como pudieron , debido a mi fuerza se necesitaron más policías para sujetarme . De repente un estruendo inundo la escena haciendo que tras de sí , no se oyera más que un pitido desagradable . Debió de ser otra bomba ya que al volver la vista atrás observe como ardía otro edificio que hasta el momento había estado intacto .**

**Me quedé impactada y lo único que recuerdo , fue un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo marear .**

**Desperté en una sala blanca , mi madre estaba en la puerta apoyada y lloraba desconsolada . En cuanto vio abrir mis ojos se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome . Yo ya no podía acompañarle en su tristeza , esta se había sustituido por una furia inmensa que apenas me dejaba respirar .**

**-Mamá – Acaricié su cabeza – Tienes que ser fuerte .**

**Mi madre solo lloraba , y estuvo así una hora , de tal manera que del propio esfuerzo producido por el llanto se quedó dormida en mi regazo y un medico la tubo que apartar para llevarla al sofá que estaba junto a mi camilla .**

**Yo por mi parte no pensé en nada , y pude dormir . Aunque esa no fue la mejor opción ya que las pesadillas reinaron mis sueños durante toda la noche , al parecer ya no se estaba seguro ni en los brazos de Morfeo , Tras sufrir imágenes horribles de cadáveres quemados y carbonizados que resultaban ser mi padre y de fuego que me rodeaba desperté envuelta en sudor tras sentir las quemaduras como si fueran mías propias .**

**Al menos tuvo una muerte rápida , la explosión no lo dejaría ni decir sus últimas palabras y seguramente no sintió apenas nada . Mi padre era fuerte al igual que yo , incluso salvó a sus compañeros , él era ahora un héroe , héroe , justo lo que necesitó en aquel momento antes de su muerte , un héroe que lo salvara . Pero ya no había ningún caballero negro al que llamar , ya no había nadie en el que confiar o tener fe . La mínima seguridad que quedaba en Gotham se había esfumado y ahora nadie estaba a salvo .**

**Ojalá pudiera hacer algo , me encantaría luchar por lo que mi padre intentó durante largos años , la paz en Gotham . Repartir esperanza entre los desesperanzados y luchar por la justicia de Gotham . Pero , ¿ Cómo hacer eso ? , me parecía algo imposible .**

**Al día siguiente mi madre se quedó a dormir en mi ático ya que no soportaba la idea de volver a casa y no ver a mi padre , sin embargo yo hice lo mismo que todos los días , entrené y luego fui a la universidad donde todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verme llegar , nadie se esperaba que fuera a ir , y lo más normal hubiera sido quedarme en casa con mi madre y comenzar el luto a mi padre , pero eso no iba conmigo , yo era más que todo eso . Recuerdo que mi padre siempre me dijo , que si el faltaba algún día , que al siguiente hiciera mi vida normal como siempre , eso sí que le haría feliz . Realmente parecía que sabía lo que se nos avecinaba .**

**Atendí todo lo que pude en clase , pero mis pesadillas volvían una y otra vez haciéndome encorvar la espalda y tapar mi cara con las manos . En cuanto no lo aguanté más , salí de la sala ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros y profesora . Comencé a correr , estaba lloviendo , me metí en mi coche y me dirigí hacia las montañas a toda velocidad .**

**Subí entre los árboles a grandes zancadas , entre saltos que demostraban mi agilidad y flexibilidad adquirida gracias a Chew . Este último apareció en lo alto de la montaña , di un respingo , no creí que fuera a estar allí .**

**-¿ Sabes ya el motivo de tu arduo entrenamiento ? – Me dijo serio en medio de la lluvia .**

**-¡ No !**

**-Cierra los ojos , siéntate y siente la tierra mojada , concéntrate en tus sentimientos .**

**Le hice caso y cerré los ojos sentándome sobre el suelo , me dio un extraño sentimiento de paz , ya había practicado la meditación antes , pero ahora era distinto , se podría decir que yo no era yo y que mi alma y mi cuerpo se separaron por completo en dos fragmentos muy distintos entre sí .**

**" ¿ Dónde está Batman ahora ? " , la pregunta que me había hecho durante los últimos meses corrompía mi tranquilidad recién adquirida . Al fin y al cabo esa pregunta podía ser la llave a mis respuestas , por lo que intenté responderme a mí misma .**

**-" No está "**

**-"¿ Y qué es lo que le hizo falta a tu padre , y sobre todo , qué es lo que necesita Gotham ? "**

**-"Un héroe "**

**-"Cambiemos un poco la palabra … .. .. alguien capacitado para la lucha y para ser justo cuando nadie puede serlo en este asqueroso ambiente de corrupción , tal vez … ¿ Una heroína ?**

**No podía ser , mi subconsciente se refería a mí , yo era la nueva salvación de Gotham , es por eso que Chew me había especializado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con más de una persona y me había enseñado el uso de armas ninjas .**

**Abrí los ojos de golpe , levantándome de un salto , Chew seguía allí , escrutándome con la mirada , seguro que sabía que había descubierto el por qué de todo lo que me rodeaba , salvo el paradero de Batman , ya demostraría su inocencia , aunque no lo necesitaba , Gotham tenía una nueva heroína y esa era yo , haría lo que fuera necesario .**

**-Sígueme – Chew comenzó a andar hacia el sur de la montaña .**

**Siguiendo a mi maestro colina abajo , divisé una cabaña , la lluvia era más fuerte aun cuando nos encontrábamos junto a ella y llamamos a la puerta .**

**Al abrirse la puerta apareció un hombre e color con el pelo canoso y barba . Al verlo me llevé una grata sorpresa , era Lucius Fox el jefe de Wayne Enterpreses .**

**-¡Mi gran amigo Chew ! – Sonrió al abrazarle - ¿ Qué tal soldado ? .**

**¿ Soldado ? , por lo visto Chew había participado en el ejercito estadounidense y yo no me había enterado , la verdad es que era mayor y probablemente en su juventud había participado en el . Si me paraba a pensar nunca le había escuchado hablar con acento chino , probablemente se crió aquí a la vez que se especializó en las artes de su tierra natal .**

**-Bien , te traigo lo que me pediste – Se reía , y yo cada vez estaba más confundida .**

**-Señorita Kyle , soy Lucius Fox , encantado – Estrechó mi mano .**

**-Sé quién es usted , pero no sé dónde estoy .**

**Lucius me hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguiera , tras de mí venía mi maestro . Abrió una puerta que se encontraba detrás de una estantería repleta de libros . Una especie de ascensor nos hizo bajar hasta un sótano inmenso que poseía a su vez tres distintos niveles . Lucius marcó el número tres .**

**Al llegar las luces se encendieron solas una a una , la sala era inmensa con diversos artilugios y ordenadores además de muchos materiales sobre las mesas que se encontraban allí .**

**-Sé la tragedia que has sufrido – Comenzó el señor Fox – Pero también sé de tu fuerza y tu audacia y que posees todas las cualidades para superar a la persona para la que trabajaba anteriormente , obviamente nunca le haré saber nada de esto ni a esa persona ni a nadie . Chew me habló de ti y en cuanto se produjo el atentado pensé que serías la más indicada para acabar con esta red de terribles sucesos que asolan la ciudad de Gotham . Puesto que naciste y te criaste aquí tienes un amor incontrolable hacia esta ciudad , cosa que te impulsará a seguir adelante .**

**Se dirigió hacía una especie de cajón con un sensor el cual reconocía su yema del dedo pulgar . En cuanto se abrió vi un traje con una máscara parecida a la de Batman solo que sus orejas parecían a las de un … .. .. ¿ Gato ? . Entonces recordé que mi padre me decía siempre " Se ágil como un gato pero fuerte como un tigre mi niña " , sonreí . Se veía que el material del traje era resistente y a la vez brillaba un poco , parecía como charol . Era todo lo contrario a mí , este traje era negro , el color que apenas utilizaba y el que demostraba el luto a mi padre y a todas las víctimas que alguna vez tuvo Gotham .**

**-Este material es altamente a contra de cortes y de balas a bastante distancia . He mejorado mi diseño al anterior y lo he hecho de tal forma que puedas moverte con total flexibilidad y agilidad . Además mira – Presionó uno de los guantes adheridos al traje , esto produjo que salieran cuchillas largas y afiladas de los nudillos . – Me he superado - Rió .**

**-Y esto ... .. .. ¿ Para qué se supone que es ? – Señalé una especie de cinturón bastante ancho que estaba junto al traje .**

**-Pues este cinturón tiene todos los controles , por ejemplo un cable con el cual poder subir a una ventana o a donde quieras , se recoge solo por lo que no tendrás que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo además de que se dispara desde el cinturón a una velocidad de cien kilómetros por hora . Además dándole a este botón – Dijo mientras lo pulsaba - ¿ Ves ? , Tu traje despliega una especie de tela , para que lo entiendas , que hace que puedas planear en una caída , o casi llegar a volar .**

**Eso sí que estaría bien , me lanzaría desde el rascacielos de Wayne Enterprises , el más alto de Gotham , y volaré como un pájaro .**

**-Pruébate el traje – Me dijo de repente Fox – Mientras nosotros estareos en la planta dos , sube en cuanto termines .**

**Al marcharse me quité la ropa y comencé a ponerme aquel disfraz de gatita . No sabía cómo , pero se pegaba a mi cuerpo de tal forma que era incómodo al sentirse como una segunda piel , pero a la vez sentía que podría ser el traje de actuación de una contorsionista .**

**Me coloqué aquel cinturón y me encaminé hacia el ascensor con andares felinos , esto de jugar a los animalitos me estaba empezando a gustar . Aun no me había puesto la máscara pero la llevaba en mi mano derecha , agarrándola fuertemente . Le di al botón dos y al llegar , la sala era inmensa al igual que la anterior , pero esta tenía vitrinas de cristal con distintos artilugios dentro . Mis dos compañeros de equipo se encontraban a varios metros de distancia con respecto a mi posición .**

**-¡ Señorita Kyle debo explicarle más cosas sobre su equipamiento !**

**Al escuchar la llamada de Fox me acerqué corriendo , si que era un buen traje , a veces no lo sentía aunque otras no me dejaba ni respirar .**

**-¿ Ha notado que su traje a veces es pegajoso y que contiene una especie de pezuñas muy afiladas en las puntas de sus dedos ?**

**-Si**

**-Eso es para que puedas trepar sin la necesidad de ningún aparato , a veces el cable llama mucho la atención . – Fox parecía emocionado .- Miré lo que tengo … .. ..**

**Me mostró una especie de muñequeras que me llegaban hasta el codo y expulsaban discos ninjas . Y luego me enseñó el uso del cinturón , al parecer cada botón era distinto y me tenía que aprender cada una de sus funciones. Incluso poseía un sensor por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda .**

**Vi una especie de garra de metal , la toqué presionándola en su parte trasera color negro . El cachivache era pequeño , pero se cerró inmediatamente . Tuve que apartar mi mano , Dios sabe lo qué me hubiera pasado de no haberlo hecho a tiempo .**

**-¿ Qué demonios es esto ?**

**-Oh , nada importante , pensé que eso te sujetaría el pelo para poder ponerte la máscara con mayor comodidad – Fox estaba haciendo retoques en alguna cosa que no pude ver – Por cierto , hablando de la máscara , tiene una radio que capta todas las señales de la policía .**

**-Genial ¿ Cuándo empiezo ? – Mis motivos para empezar pronto con la acción eran evidentes , había tantas cosas sin resolver … .. .. y sobre todo , tenía tanta furia y justicia que repartir … .. ..**

**-Antes deberás de aprender a manejar tu nuevo equipamiento , y a moverte en la noche – Chew que había estado callado hasta ese momento , habló , dejándome desanimada . Ya era lo bastante mayorcita como para aprender yo solita – A partir de ahora te impartiré clases por las noches .**

**-Y yo te enseñaré a manejar las nuevas tecnologías que te harán falta , como por ejemplo hackear un ordenador para conseguir información o captar redes telefónicas , es sencillo pero crear una espacio secreto conectado a tu ático no – Fox rió mientras hablaba – Por suerte eso último ya está hecho por muy buena mano de obra hace ya unos meses .**

**Así que ya estaba claro desde un principio el que yo cogería el relevo de Batman . Una parte de mí se sentía alagada aunque otra , por muy poco que lo pareciera , se sentía obligada o tal vez un tanto acosada .**

**-Eso explica los temblores que sufrió mi edificio … .. .. – Me quedé pensativa , recordando las miles de veces que me asusté creyendo que aquel mini rascacielos se vendría abajo en cualquier momento .**

**Aquel inventor prosiguió con sus instrucciones, que aburrimiento , solo quería llegar a mi casa , quiera o no cuando llegaba la noche la pena me embargaba , no había que olvidar que ayer había perdido a mi padre . Y ahí estaban de nuevo, las lágrimas que hacía ya casi 24 horas que se habían sustituido por fuego en mi estancia en el hospital, se habían condensado de nuevo y luchaban por salir.**

**-Ya es suficiente por hoy , quítate eso y vete a casa . – Chew interrumpió a Lucius , probablemente se había dado cuenta de mi repentina tristeza .**

**En cuanto me quité aquel atuendo, salí escopetada de la cabaña y me dirigí hacia el coche con paso tranquilo mientras bajaba entre la maleza . Si seguía así iba a tardar por lo menos más de dos horas en llegar a la carretera, pero era lo que quería, el tiempo exacto para llorar desconsoladamente sin que nadie me molestara . Las nubes se habían abierto haciendo así que la Luna fuera visible y que su luz iluminara mi camino . Al fin y al cabo , la noche y el negro de sus matices no eran desagradables , es más me empezaban a gustar sus tonalidades oscuras , justo aquellas que había odiado desde niña sustituyéndolas siempre por la claridad y los tonos blanquecinos del día con los que siempre vestía . Ya era hora de cambiar, era hora de que las luces que la oscuridad también podía llegar a emitir me absorbieran e hicieran de mi una persona nueva , fuerte y por así decirse temeraria .**

**Me metí en el bugatti , las lágrimas habían desaparecido dejando tras de sí , sed , y no precisamente de agua … .. ..**


	3. Bruce Wayne

**Bruce**

**Parecía que mi mansión no era lo suficientemente grande para lo que exigían mis paseos nocturnos .**

**Habían matado al padre de aquella chica , y yo no pude hacer nada , en torno a cinco meses , Batman había desparecido , aquella parte de mí recientemente ausente había dejado ver la cara inquieta de Bruce Wayne , por desgracia hacer de play boy ahora mismo me resultaba un tanto desagradable .**

**Selyna , pobre joven , estaba en lo más alto tanto social como profesionalmente cuando solo hace tres meses, destruyen todo su mundo y levantan una ciudad oscura sobre ella . La curiosidad me invadía ¿ Cómo habría reaccionado a todo esto ? , Las imágenes que vi en directo aquel día en los informativos me partieron el alma , La única hija de los Kyle buscando a su padre entre los escombros era escalofriante . Por otro lado la fuerza con la que se deshacía de los policías que intentaban detenerla me dejaron impresionado , su adiestramiento debía de ser verdaderamente fatigoso .**

**Fui al cuarto de baño y abrí el armario donde se encontraban los medicamentos , los antidepresivos eran ahora mi manjar más preciado , gracias a ellos conseguía dormir y tener apetito , desde lo ocurrido con Rachel y el que hubiera sido el caballero blanco de Gotham . Rachel me había elegido a mí , por su puesto nunca lo negó , y ahora estaba muerta . Aquel futuro junto a ella que alguna vez imaginé , no se ejecutaría jamás .**

**Esa percepción de la vida me producía un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y repugnancia que mezclado con los antidepresivos se volvía algo pastoso que impregnaba mi olfato y gusto .**

**Me tiré en el suelo del baño , solo recuerdo que me quedé profundamente dormido tras contemplar el techo en tiempo indefinido .**

**El despertar como siempre , ha sido la peor parte . Transpiraba como si me encontrara en el infierno , envuelto en llamas que desprendían un insoportable calor . Las sábanas se encontraban ligeramente mojadas y la manera en la que había llegado a la cama parecía ser secreta .**

**-Si sigue así no quedará resquicio alguno de la poca cordura que mantenía , señor- Alfred entró en la habitación que una vez perteneció a mis padres , mientras sostenía una bandeja con mi desayuno.- Que deje de ser Batman no significa que no pueda tener una vida .**

**-Alfred , la echo de menos – Dije sin pensar .**

**-Solo han pasado seis meses , déjele tiempo al tiempo, aunque una herida siempre deje cicatriz , por suerte existen motivos para seguir hacia delante constantemente .**

**Repentinamente la imagen de Selyna entre los escombros fulminó mi mente . Ahora no era el momento de eso , no podía estar preocupado por aquella niña mientras el luto por mi amada siguiera presente en mi existencia . Sin embargo aquella visión derretía mi cerebro cada día , seguramente el no poder hacer nada por aquellas victimas era lo que me hacía recordar aquella terrible experiencia una y otra vez .**

**De todas formas no sabía nada de la protagonista de mis cavilaciones . En el periódico no aparecía ni una sola noticia a parte del homenaje que le hicieron a los policías muertos de aquel día , gracias al Señor Kyle quien detectó a tiempo las bombas y llamó a sus compañeros esperando a que todos salieran para quedarse el último , se salvaron la gran mayoría . Sólo murieron tres , para ser un atentado habían sido bastante rápidos desalojando la zona . Centrándome de nuevo en Selyna , estuvo presente en aquel evento recordando la hazaña de su padre y el valor de los otros dos compañeros fallecidos , pero se marchó en cuanto terminó de hablar el comisario Gordon . La chica ya no iba al teatro , ni como participante ni de expectante , debía de estar pasando una mala etapa , al igual que yo , ella también había perdido a alguien .**

**Cansado de hacer trabajar a mis neuronas más de la cuenta , decidí vestirme con unos vaqueros a juego con mis ojeras y mi pelo desaliñado , esta había sido una noche un tanto movidita . Bajé las escaleras de mármol de mi mansión y me dirigí hacia el garaje donde se encontraba mi moto , ya dejaría mi nuevo lamborginni para la próxima vez . El casco me protegía los ojos de la luz del medio día , hoy el cielo estaba despejado , ya era Enero y mi navidad había sido la más solitaria de toda mi vida , incluso en las cárceles de Asia se estaba más acompañado , obviamente en estos momentos no había nada mejor que mucho whisky y esperar a que todo pasase mientras yo me mantenía omnipresente en mis proezas y en mi vida social .**

**La gente paseaba tranquilamente , era un día perfecto para estar con la familia , todos aquellos que la tuvieran . Al girar la última esquina , me topé con mi destino , la comisaria en la que James Gordon trabajaba , seguro que él sabía el estado de Selyna . Me mentalicé , " Sólo hago esto por curiosidad " , me dije a mi mismo una y otra vez , hasta que casi me lo creí .**

**Aparqué tranquilo mientras pensaba en las mejores preguntas y sobre todo en la excusa perfecta para que Gordon no sospechara nada o por lo menos que no se pensara nada que no fuera verdad . Al retirar mi casco la luminosidad solar se filtró en mis retinas haciéndome entrecerrar con dolor de cabeza los ojos , definitivamente aquellos antidepresivos me estaban volviendo un blando , y lo que era peor , ya no me ejercitaba tanto como antes , por no decir nada .**

**Subí las escaleras que me llevaron a la entrada principal de aquel cuartelillo ,al entrar un chico de uniforme se puso en pie y me saludó con respeto , yo le asentí con una media sonrisa , la única que podía llegar a esbozar , y me conduje hacia él .**

**-Buenos días – Dije lo más cordial que pude .**

**-Dirá buenas tardes señor Wayne – Se rió y estrechó mi mano – Soy John Weastwood .**

**-Al parecer me conocen en todas partes – Era obvio que me conocían en todas partes , era el príncipe de Gotham según muchos – Vengo a ver al comisario Gordon .**

**-Si, le avisaré .**

**El chico se dirigió al despacho de Gordon , en la tercera planta . Parecía que el muchacho comenzaría a correr de un momento a otro y de haber sido un perro estaría meneando el rabo , ¿ Le ilusionaría mi presencia ? , De todas formas era gracioso y esto me hizo soltar una pequeña risotada inaudible pero que al fi y al cabo me había alegrado durante unos escasos minutos , cosa que desde hace tiempo era imposible hasta para mi sarcástico mayordomo .**

**Me senté en unas sillas azul marino cercanas a la entrada . No paré de peinarme hacia atrás mis castaños cabellos que ya de por si estaban lo suficientemente despeinados como para que se me notaran las noches de insomnio y de antidepresivos que llevaba encima .**

**La comisaria parecía tranquila , se notaba que los policías corruptos no se sentían amenazados por el mal en sí , sino por la cantidad de dinero que este le podía llegar a arrebatar de sus cuentas bancarias . La agente Ramírez ya estaba encarcelada y a Gordon ya no le quedaban manos derechas en las que confiar después de la desaparición de Batman , he de admitir que obtuve mucha ayuda por su parte tanto cuando era niño y se produjo el asesinato de mis padres como cuando iba envuelto en aquel ropaje negro que me permitía infundir un poco de justicia en esta sociedad enviciada y comprada por los menos apropiados .**

**-¿ Señor Wayne ? – La voz del Policía Weastwood me despertó de mi ensimismamiento.**

**-Si-Dije irritado , al parecer mis cavilaciones habían influido en mis emociones – Perdone ….**

**-No se preocupe- Al parecer John no se había percatado de mi respuesta y seguía feliz- El comisario Gordon le espera en su despacho .**

**Hice un gesto a modo de agradecimiento y me encaminé hacía las anchas escaleras que se encontraban al final de la gran estancia . Al empezar a subirlas noté el peso de mi cuerpo como si de plomo se tratase . Inmediatamente sentí una mirada fija en mi nuca, está me producía punzadas en el entrecejo , aquellas que sufrí con más intensidad cuando volví rápidamente la cabeza para descubrir que aquella mirada provenía de John , algo que me dejó tremendamente confundido .**

**Tal vez aquella admiración se había convertido en atracción , por desgracia a veces sucedía , experimenté un breve escalofrió cuando me escrutó de arriba abajo .**

**Me giré no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa , al parecer aquella mañana no podía expresarme con otra cosa que gestos .**

**La verdad es que ya había sufrido experiencias parecidas a esa a lo largo de mi vida , el hecho de ser un play boy provocaba que tener fans de ambos sexos fuera inevitable .**

**Al acercarme a la puerta de cristal translucido observe una sombra tras ella que se volvía mayor conforme la persona se acercaba , al abrirla James Gordon me recibió con un saludo afable y un breve apretón de manos . Su mirada era la misma que me dedicó en aquel entonces , cuando mi familia me había sido arrebatada por un loco con pistola al que Rachel me impidió matar después de aquel juicio , Rachel , y un leve pitido me inundó los oídos .**

**-¿ A qué se debe su visita señor Wayne ?**

**-¡ Vamos James , me conoces desde que medía poco más de un metro treinta !**

**-¡Si ya lo sé pero es que ya eres todo un hombre ! – Dijo entre risas – Bueno Bruce – Recalcó mi nombre – Imagino que no vienes tan sólo a visitarme …**

**-La verdad es que … no , querría recibir información sobre un acontecimiento sucedido tres meses atrás . – Dudé – Quiero informarme del estado de Selyna Kyle .**

**-¿ Un nuevo amor ?**

**-Nada de eso , es actriz , y desde que no actúa mi teatro ha sufrido un gran descenso económico , es muy aclamada por el público ¿ Sabes ? .**

**James arqueó la ceja derecha mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacía su escritorio . Por mi parte , yo lo seguí y me senté en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban a lo largo de aquella mesa con miles de carpetas y papeles , imagino que informes , sueltos y amontonados .**

**Al sentarse hizo una mueca de dolor , propia de la edad , y suspirando cogió un sobre . Al abrirlo , me encontré con un sinfín de hojas encuadernadas , estas fueron arrojadas encima de la mesa de manera que yo pudiera leer la tapa , " Nocturno , tráfico de drogas y organización terrorista ".**

**Cogí aquel montón y comencé a echarle un vistazo mientras el comisario giraba su silla y miraba a través de aquella pared formada en su plenitud por un cristal tan transparente como la claridad de la mañana .**

**Mientras leía , me di cuenta de que sólo me estaba documentando de cómo se había llevado el caso de " El Nocturno " y de sus progresos y atrasos , no había nada sobre Selina a parte de la información que aparecía sobre su padre .**

**- Bien , pero esto no me ayuda .**

**- Si te refieres a Selina , sigue asistiendo a clases , aunque no se la ve por las calles de Gotham – Dejó de mirar hacía el vacío de la ciudad para enfrentarse a mi mirada desconcertada y curiosa – Dicen que frecuenta mucho las montañas y que está distinta , la verdad es que yo también estoy preocupado por ella …**

**-No he dicho que me preocupe por ella – Salté .**

**-Si , claro – Sonrió para sus adentros – Su padre me dijo hace mucho tiempo que si él faltaba que la cuidase , y es precisamente lo que intento , solo que ella no me deja contactarla y apenas pasa por su ático , cuando la espero o es muy sigilosa o cuando realmente la llego a ver me responde siempre con frases cortas intentando que no me meta en sus asuntos .**

**-Tal vez no quiera recibir apoyo de nadie – Recordé como actuó en aquella velada tras su debut – Por lo poco que la conozco se ve una chica muy independiente . La verdad es que por mi experiencia sé que puede sentirse enfurecida .**

**- Lo sé , lo sé … Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar .**

**Después de la charla salí de aquella comisaría mareado , todos aquellos testimonios revoloteaban en mi mente , absorbiéndola de una manera abismal de tal manera que a veces me llegaba a faltar el aliento , desde luego no estaba en condiciones de conducir así que me acerqué a un parque cercano para respirar el fresco aire que emitían los arboles y las flores .**

**Había niños jugando , y padres y madres preocupados por ellos , pendientes con vista de lince , al acecho de cualquier peligro que pudiera afectar a sus pequeños . De alguna forma envidiaba esas preocupaciones , me hubiera gustado tener una familia , siempre se dice que el apoyo d una familia hace que las heridas cicatricen más deprisa . Lamentablemente yo no tenía a nadie , y eso me atormentaba profundamente . si Rachel y yo …**

**-¡ Perdone !- Una voz angelical me despertó - ¡ Puede pasarme la pelota !**

**Sin saber cómo estaba sentado sobre un banco y un niño pelirrojo de ojos oscuros y pecas naranjas me miraba a lo lejos haciéndome señas con los brazos y manos . Miré hacía mis pies donde encontré una pelota de rayas de colores . La cogí y se la lancé de tal forma que aquel infante tuvo que saltar para poder alcanzar la bola .**

**-¡ Gracias !**

**-¡ No hay de qué !**

**En aquel instante vi a una fémina caminando a paso ligero detrás del niño , aquellos cabellos recogidos en una cola me sonaban de algo , hasta que pude verle la cara y averiguar que era Selina , justamente aquella persona de la que tan preocupado estaba … James Gordon no yo claro …**

**Comencé a correr para alcanzarla y pedirle explicaciones por su desaparición o simplemente saludarla , preguntarle cómo estaba y darle ánimos , aunque no los fuera a aceptar .**

**La multitud crecía conforme avanzaba hacia ella , Selina se giró por un instante y sus ojos verdes grisáceos se posaron en los míos, o mejor dicho se clavaron. Su mirada era distinta, no era alegre, soñadora y amable como la última vez que tuve el prestigio de verla, ahora era feroz, llena de dolor y con pequeños destellos de su antigua yo.**

**Inmediatamente volvió la vista y comenzó a andar con más rapidez haciéndome imposible alcanzarla entre el gentío.**

**Mi teléfono móvil sonó de repente, lo cogí sin ni siquiera mirar el número.**

**-¡Bruce!**

**-¿Gordon?**

**-Si, Seline acaba de estar aquí, creo que va a hacer una locura…**

* * *

**Holaaaaaa muchas gracias por leer mi fic y os ruegp que me dejeis algún que otro review por lo menos para saber si alguién lo lee y qué le parece , muchas gracias :)**


	4. Saltando al vacío

**SELINE**

**Mierda, ¿ Es que no me podía salir nada bien ?. Fox solo me dijo que fuera a decirle a Gordon, eso sí con indirectas muy directas, que pretendía matar al nocturno y que me metería en todo callejón posible. Y al salir me encuentro con el ególatra de Bruce Wayne, lo que faltaba, ¿Pero qué hacía allí?, ¿Un parque familiar?, está claro que yo tampoco pintaba mucho allí pero aun así, el es tan selecto que debería estar jugando al golf sin preocupaciones, puse los ojos en blanco, eso que Gotham se fuera al infierno, al parecer el señor Wayne pensaba como la mayoría de la población de esta ciudad tan querida y a la vez odiada por mí.**

**Me monté en mi Bugatti Veyron envolviéndome en la música rock que tanto me gustaba y que se compaginaba con mi vida en aquella época oscura en la que el cielo siempre se veía teñido de gris venganza y las noches se veían invadidas por el insomnio.**

**Al llegar a mi ático entré en mi habitación para llegar al vestidor donde se encontraba mi caja de seguridad y pulse los números: 1,5,3,2,4,7,7.**

**Inmediatamente detrás de toda mi ropa se abrió una puerta y entré. Era la sala secreta, cortesía de Lucius Fox, las luces se encendieron, se trataban de fluorescentes que minaban todo el techo de la enorme estancia de paredes de ladrillo rojo, minada en el centro de ordenadores, un pantalla enorme en la pared a mi izquierda que tenía en distintos apartados en forma de cuadrado todos los canales con noticias y sucesos en directo. Al fondo se encontraban los mandos, un panel con millares de botones y una pantalla en la que aparecía la información del estado de mis artilugios, me dirigí hacia él y presioné el pulsador del centro, haciendo que un panel subiera desde el suelo y aparecieran mis distintos trajes de super heroína, tenía varios muy distintos, debía elegir cuál sería el de gala porque mañana sería mi gran día.**

**Traje elegido, creo que utilizaré el que me probé por primera vez, es el de gatita, un tanto juguetón y brillante. Me senté junto a los ordenadores, mi primer trabajo según los informes de la policía que había jaqueado era buscar a Billie Malón mano derecha del nocturno, aunque ahora resultaba ser más la izquierda, al parecer se ha visto a una chica rubia andando cerca de los territorios de venta de Nocturno y además se cree que es la encargada de sus transacciones con otros asesinos como él.**

**Miré las fotos de Malón, caminando por la calle sin preocupación ninguna con sus gafas ray ban, pelo rubio muy corto y con sus kilos de más al viento. Qué pena que no sepa que de un momento a otro su vida podría acabar con una simple bomba, ah no , me equivoqué de historia, esa es la de mi padre.**

**Por la mañana tras dormir sólo durante tres horas, tomé una ducha, el agua caliente penetraba en mis pensamientos haciéndome sentir mejor y más tranquila.**

**No tenía la destreza como para cocinar tras teclear horas y horas la noche anterior, por suerte encontré la dirección de la casa actual de mi gran amigo Billie, puse los ojos en blanco, por lo visto mi ironía estaba traviesa hoy. Me encaminé hacia la puerta de salida dispuesta a desayunar en alguna cafetería tranquila mientras leía el periódico.**

**Pero justo al salir tropecé con algo que me precipitó contra el suelo.**

**-¡¿Pero qué…?¡-Miré hacia atrás en cuanto escuche un sonido de queja.**

**Y ahí estaba tirado en el suelo, medio dormido, yo me intenté levantar lo más rápido posible para marcharme. Pero me agarró del brazo y me pegó junto a él. Podría haberlo parado con una llave o podría haberle pegado simplemente, pero no lo hice.**

**-Selina he estado buscándote, creo que tenemos que hablar.-Se levantó arrastrándome con él.**

**-No hay nada que hablar…-Me interrumpió sellándome los labios con una caricia de su dedo pulgar.**

**-Vayamos a desayunar algo…**

**Caminar por las calles de Gotham junto a él , se me hizo terriblemente largo, no sabía que decir. De vez en cuando él me lanzaba una sonrisa y yo no sabía cómo corresponderla. Me limité a observar los pájaros que volaban alrededor de los altos edificios.**

**-¿Qué raro un día soleado?-Se me escaparon los pensamientos entre mis labios de forma cantarina y alegre, suerte que me di cuenta pronto, no era la imagen que quería darle de mí precisamente…**

**-¿Acaso has estado en una cueva? , llevamos tres semanas seguidas con buen tiempo.-Se rió- Bueno desde luego no estabas en una cueva, porque ayer la vi Señorita Kyle.**

**No puede ser, que descarado, yo ni siquiera me había acordado de que lo vi ayer en aquel parque extrañamente se volvió soleado y colorido en cuanto lo pisé, ¿O en cuanto lo viste? , cállate conciencia.**

**De repente Bruce se paró y miró hacía un escaparate con distintos dulces, decorados deliciosamente. Puso un dedo sobre el cristal pensativo y luego sonrió, su sonrisa… es tan solo un mujeriego, ya está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres y sabe lo que nos gusta, así que no debería estar actuando así en estos momentos. Me mira y me quedo sin respiración y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para hacerme comprender que entraríamos allí a desayunar.**

**Se sienta elegantemente y yo aun más refinada me siento con sutileza en frente. Aquí podemos jugar todos, quiero recordar que soy una muy buena actriz, que bajo mi encanto han caído millones de personas, aunque ahora esté un poco apartada de ese mundo de luces y vestidos blancos de gala, sigo manteniendo mi vocación y un poco de práctica para recordarme cómo es actuar de manera espontánea no me venía nada mal. Prepárese Señor Wayne, está a punto de sucumbir ante Selina Kyle.**

**-Bueno ¿ De qué quería hablarme Señor Wayne?-Digo con una media sonrisa pícara mientras cruzo las piernas.**

**Su sonrisa se queda congelada y abre ligeramente los ojos, desde luego estaba sorprendido por mi repentino cambio de actitud.**

**-Solo quería saber que había sido de ti después de que…-Mira hacia abajo…Oh oh situación incómoda a la vista…-Ocurriera todo.**

**-Gracias por interesarte-Digo fría, gracias por joderme la mañana-Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe.**

**-Ya no te veo por el teatro**

**-Lo he dejado por un tiempo, estoy dedicada a otras cosas-¿Qué le pasará, hacía poco que nos habíamos conocido, bueno conocido más a fondo, y ya se preocupaba por mí?, Desde luego eso si que era raro.**

**-Sé a qué tipo de cosas, y no debes hacerlo…**

**¡Claro! Todo encajaba, Gordon le había contado lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Tontos, era una estrategia para que me buscaran entre los callejones y dejaran a la gatita trabajar tranquilamente. Desde luego entre Fox y yo hacíamos mentiras terriblemente buenas. Después de mi trabajo como guardiana de la noche en Gotham podría dedicarme a la estafa con Lucius.**

**Bruce siguió hablándome, aconsejándome, o más bien regañándome. Maldita sea ni que fuera mi padre, sólo era siete años mayor que yo, y por ello no quería decir que tuviera más experiencias vividas que yo, en este ámbito porque desde luego en otros un tanto más subidos de tono tenía que ser todo un experto, aquel play boy que antes no me desagradaba ahora me irritaba y a la vez me hacía sentir bien.**

**-Yo estuve a punto de vengar a mis padres, pero no lo hice, ¿Qué hubiera ganado?-Se paró-¡Nada!, Tan solo pasar unos años en la cárcel y sé que eso les hubiera defraudado. –Se inclinó hacia adelante y me agarró las manos, espero que no pretendiera conmoverme, porque lo estaba consiguiendo poco a poco-No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, y una chica sola como tú entre callejones…**

**Un momento, creía que era débil, esa era la conclusión que estaba sacando de su larga e interminable charla.**

**Un camarero de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes llegó a nuestra mesa, y aproveché la situación para deshacerme del suave tacto de sus manos cálidas y empezar a hablar con indiferencia.**

**-¿Me podría traer un cappuccino por favor?-El camarero me mira con la boca abierta, se nota que es joven-Ah y una de aquellas magdalenas que tan buena pinta tienen del escaparate-Le sonrió ampliamente.**

**Bruce se pidió un café, definitivamente se había molestado ante mi indiferencia. Pero era inevitable, no podía abrirme a nadie, siempre me había resultado difícil pero ahora me era imposible. Al fin y al cabo no quería pelearme con él, así que decidí hacer un esfuerzo, tras estar en silencio un rato, el joven camarero trajo nuestro desayuno y después de quedarse mirándome un buen rato a lo lejos, se fue, estos adolescentes… Cada vez se impresionaban más con las mujeres, parece que no habían visto ninguna nunca.**

**Comencé a abrir la boca para pronunciar mis primeras palabras cordiales, pero Bruce se me adelantó:**

**-Deja de actuar Selina-Serio me miró fijamente a los ojos, los suyos de un marrón corteza intenso, me penetraron de tal forma que tuve que ahogar el nudo que estaba en mi garganta. Ser una chica dura era muy difícil.**

**-No estoy actuando.-Al cuerno con el cordialismo-¿Debería decir quién está actuando aquí?.**

**-¿No te referirás a mí?-La poca amabilidad que le quedaba en su rostro desapareció por completo.-¡Es imposible que seas tan fría!**

**-Lo que es imposible, es que una persona de tu magnífico y exquisito "rango" esté gritando en mitad de una cafetería.-Le di un mordisco a mi bollo, tenía hambre y quería dar la sensación de estar tranquila por mucho que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora.**

**Se quedó callado intentando relajarse, apretaba las manos contra la mesa hasta tal punto que creí que se rompería por la mitad.**

**-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, ¿Aconsejarme?- Proseguí mi discurso con una risa irónica y triste-Si no fuera por Gordon no habrías venido a verme, un sex-symbol como tú tiene mucho trabajo en las fiestas, además deberías hacerte más cargo de tu empresa y dejar de intentar hacerle favores a niñas que acaban de perder a su padre, y que por supuesto no están a la altura de tu preocupación.**

**Acto seguido me levanté bruscamente, cogí el bollo le di un trago a mi cappuccino, perfecto me había fastidiado hasta el desayuno, y me fui de aquella cafetería alegre, dejando atrás a Bruce Wayne.**

**Mientras caminaba por la calle, mi conciencia me decía lo antipática que había sido, en realidad me hubiera gustado que todo fuera distinto, no tener responsabilidades , seguir con mi carrera artística y conocer mejor a Bruce, y tal vez divertirme con él y contagiarme de su despreocupación. Pero eso no podría llegar a cumplirse, él era todo lo contrario a mí, descuidado, arrogante… falso, porque desde luego no se había preocupado en llamarme en esos tres meses y no había venido a verme por propia voluntad si no gracias a que Gordon, una de las pocas personas que realmente quería cuidar de mí, le había dicho que me aconsejara, probablemente porque habíamos sufrido situaciones parecidas.**

**Pero no era momento de pensar en Bruce, el cielo se había vuelto a infectar de aquel color plomizo que me perseguía. Giré indecisa, su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza. Volví corriendo a la cafetería envolviéndome en luz y enfriando mi mente con el viento que azotaba mi cara y hacía bailar mis cabellos. Me quedé petrificada en la puerta. Aquella puertecilla agradable de cristal parecía la mismísima entrada al inframundo… o tal vez al cielo, dentro de aquella cafetería aun se encontraba Wayne. Miles de extrañas sensaciones se apoderaron de mis nervios, sensaciones contradictorias. Una voz en mi cabeza me obligaba a mantener la compostura y ser impasible pero la otra gritaba desolada por la falta de cariño.**

**Entrar o no , como era posible que unos cuantos pasos determinaran mis sentimientos hacía una persona. Debía dejar de mirar hacia el interior tras aquel cristal transparente, el ansia por adentrarme en el color de la felicidad me estaba volviendo loca, volví mi rostro para mirar la carretera.**

**De repente el sonido de unos pasos ágiles y fuertes resonó en mi cabeza. Desde luego aquella forma de caminar era inconfundible, Bruce se paró detrás de mí, a escasos centímetros de mi nuca, podía oír su respiración y eso me ponía los bellos de punta dejándome petrificada en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por mis sentimientos no identificados hacia él.**

**-Dime algo- Me susurró .**

**No podía hablar siquiera, ¿ Qué quería que le dijera ?, desde luego me había equivocado minutos antes en la manera en que le había hablado o mejor dicho en la forma en la que había jugado con él.**

**-Lo siento-No pude decir más, se me quebró la voz.**

**Comencé a llorar, como nunca, lloré como una niña angustiada por los terribles golpes de realidad que habían destruido su mundo casi perfecto.**

**Sentí como sus brazos me estrecharon contra él desde atrás, su olor, su tacto, me resultaban tan confortables que no me preocupé por lo que pudiera pensar de mí. Había estado en tensión tanto tiempo que al descargar todo el dolor que había retenido en lo más hondo de mí , resultó ser una onda expansiva de sentimientos atizaba mi pecho con cada bocanada de aire que intentaba dar.**

**Imaginaba que todas las personas se nos quedaban mirando, pero eso tampoco era relevante en ese momento, ahora éramos mis sentimientos y él.**

**Bruce me volteó para clavar por segunda vez sus ojos en los míos, pero esta vez su semblante me transmitía compasión y mi tristeza se veía reflejada en sus pupilas, me abrazó con más fuerza apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, siseaba, al igual que se hacía para calmar el llanto de un bebé.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo pudimos estar ahí, en mitad de la calle, congelando el tiempo entre la multitud que se movía a cámara rápida, dejándonos intimidad.**

**Cuando me hube calmado lo suficiente como para que las convulsiones de mi pecho me dejaran respirar con normalidad, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta donde había aparcado su lamborghini.**

**Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y sin pensármelo dos veces me monté en aquel lujoso coche, la soledad no era una opción para mí aquel día, estaba demasiado triste como para enfrentarme yo sola al presente.**

**El camino que recorríamos me resultaba cada vez más familiar, íbamos en dirección a su mansión, tal vez quería tenerme vigilada, pero desde luego si no quería volver a enfadarme necesitaría pensar en positivo, así que sustituí la idea de que Bruce quería mantenerme a la vista por la de que tan solo procuraba alejarme de todo.**

**Al llegar salió del coche para abrirme la puerta, de nuevo el silencio inundaba nuestro trayecto hasta su hogar. Pero su mano seguía apretando la mía.**

**Tras llamar a la puerta su mayordomo, un señor de edad avanzada y con semblante tranquilo nos abrió:**

**-Ya veo que tenemos visita señor Wayne, y muy buena por cierto.-El comentario me arrancó una sonrisa, debió notar la tensión.**

**-Si, Alfred-Rió el hombre que me sujetaba la mano- ¿Podrías traernos el Johnnie Walker Blue Label ?-Por lo visto aquel señor se llamaba Alfred, y además iba a traernos whisky y bastante caro.**

**Alfred escrutó a Bruce con la mirada, al parecer no le había hecho demasiada gracia la elección que había tomado, ¿Problemas con el alcohol?, desde luego no era relevante, incluso yo los tenía de vez en cuando, sobre todo en estas navidades, las más solas que había tenido en mi vida, por suerte Chew al igual que el mayordomo me regañaba cuando era necesario y los duros entrenamientos se me hacían eternos con la resaca por lo que para mí, emborracharme no era una opción.**

**Tras unos segundos intercambiando palabras con los ojos entre maestresala y señor, el primero apartó la mirada mostrando su descontento y acató las ordenes.**

**Se notaba que la relación entre ellos era más estrecha, la manera en la que Alfred cuidaba de Wayne era muy parecida a la de un padre con su hijo, y desde luego no era un trabajo fácil, siempre salía en portadas rodeado de mujeres hermosas y en situaciones un tanto comprometidas.**

**Bruce chasqueó los dedos ante mí cara, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento , me sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que me dirigiera a la sala en la que me había quedado dormida meses atrás.**

**-Ahora vuelvo ponte cómoda- Desapareció al doblar la esquina.**

**Vi el sofá donde Morfeo me abrazó la última vez y me senté en él, miré a todos lados, hasta depositar mi atención en una mancha en la alfombra.**

**-Ya he vuelto.-Parecía enfadado**

**-Por lo visto dejé mi huella la última vez que vine.**

**-Si, aquella mancha de champán se les resiste a los asistentes de limpieza-Rió, su estado de ánimo cambió instantáneamente y se relajó sentándose junto a mí.**

**Inmediatamente llegó Alfred con dos copas de vino tinto, y las colocó en una mesa de cristal muy cercana a nosotros, mostraba una sonrisa impecable, por lo visto había ganado esta estocada , el vino no tiene tanto alcohol como el whisky, pero desde luego yo me lo había llegado a pasar también muy bien con este .**

**Bruce se inclinó para coger las copas y me ofreció una, yo la cogí asintiendo a modo de agradecimiento, por supuesto no hice ningún comentario sobre el cambio repentino de la bebida.**

**-Podría decirse que Alfred no está muy contento con mi comportamiento-Dijo incómodo excusándose.**

**-Algo habrás hecho…chico malo…-Bromeé**

**-Al parecer eso es lo que soy para toda Gotham.-Parecía melancólico.**

**Desde luego esa no era la imagen que pretendía dar, pero qué quería , sus acciones no eran las idóneas.**

**-Si esto te consuela, a veces tu verdadero yo me es perceptible entre tanta feromona.**

**-No podría decir lo mismo de ti.**

**Me revolví incómoda ante su cercanía, no sabía donde depositar mis pupilas así que me limité a escrutar el enorme ventanal que se encontraba detrás de mí.**

**No sabía cómo responderle, tal vez podía sonreír o simplemente asentir, pero quedaría como una boba, desde luego salvar las situaciones incómodas no era lo mío, me agarró suavemente el mentón, haciendo así que estuviéramos cara a cara.**

**-Sé que esto no es fácil para ti pero deberías confiar en mí-Suspiró, el aire que salía de sus labios me rozó.-Probablemente sea el único que te queda cerca, aparte de Chew-Levantó una ceja.-¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?**

**Respiré hondo, no me sentía bien con respecto a ese tema, desde luego tenía razón, así que debería dejarme caer esperando a que él me sostuviera en sus brazos.**

**-Mi madre…bueno ella ha decidido irse a vivir con mi abuelo, está fatal y por lo demás mis supuestos amigos me han dado de lado, aunque yo tengo la culpa por estar en mi mundo y no pensar en ellos-Tragué saliva intentado desvanecer aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta y que me estrangulaba.**

**-Aun así deberían comprenderte.**

**Nos quedamos mudos, Bruce me volvió a envolver en su olor, desde luego aquel era el día internacional de los abrazos.**

**El ambiente se mantuvo tranquilo y las copas se vaciaban con una rapidez asombrosa así que en menos de dos horas ya estábamos rompiendo en carcajadas tan sonoras como cañones.**

**Nos partíamos con tonterías, estábamos perfectamente ebrios y me encantaba, nos sirvieron la comida, Alfred se pasaba alguna vez que otra para observar cómo nos comportábamos, se mostraba un tanto disgustado con nuestra conducta.**

**Mientras comíamos pollo asado acompañado de toda clase de verduras, contamos anécdotas de nuestro pasado, ahora Bruce estaba relatándome la historia de una chica que lo perseguía cuando él tenía mi edad, ni que fuera un carcamal.**

**-…Bueno, y la rubia se coló en la fiesta-Tenía que parar ya que la risa nos hacía retorcernos.-En ese momento yo estaba...no sé lo que estaba haciendo…total, que la tía aprovechó que estaba en mitad de este salón, bueno del antiguo que era prácticamente igual. Y me gritó delante de todos los invitados"¡Soy tuya Bruce, soy tuya!".**

**Me empecé a descongojar como una loca, Bruce le doy golpes a la enorme mesa de la risa haciéndola temblar. No me lo pasaba tan bien en mucho tiempo.**

**-Tus novias son muy raras Bruce- Que hubiera pronunciado su nombre nos llamó la atención a los dos.**

**-¿Y tú qué?, No me iras a decir que una chica como tú nunca ha estado con nadie.-Le dio un bocado a un trozo de zanahoria.**

**-Pues he estado con … bastantes tíos, pero nada serio-Sonreí y miré a mi plato para proseguir-Los dejaba porque me aburrían o me dejaban a mí porque buscaban "compromiso" no sé si en realidad salí con chicas y no me di cuenta.**

**-Luego dices que mis novias son raras, al menos no soy el único, solo que yo no soy tan buen actor como tú, siempre me pillan los medios-Parecía juguetón-Tal vez es porque mis instintos son como los de un animal.**

**-Hazme caso, los míos no se quedan cortos.-Sin darme cuenta habíamos entrado en un círculo vicioso, daba igual de lo que conversáramos , siempre acabábamos en el mismo asunto.**

**Estábamos tan bien juntos que las horas se me pasaban volando, y llegaron las cinco y media de la tarde, debía irme, todo me vino a la cabeza, hoy era el gran día, entraría en casa de Billie Malón y robaría toda la información que fuera necesaria para llegar hasta Nocturno.**

**Me levanté repentinamente del sofá donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento viendo una película, sin hacerle mucho caso ya que nos dedicábamos a criticar todo lo que salía en pantalla para seguir con nuestras risotadas.**

**-¿Qué haces?-Estaba claro que había cortado el rollo.**

**-Se me ha hecho demasiado tarde-Respondí disculpándome por el contratiempo, y dirigiéndome hacía la puerta.**

**Wayne me siguió y en cuanto la abrí la cerró, se quedó a escasos centímetros de mí.**

**-Quédate por favor…-Cada vez se inclinaba más.**

**-Lo siento, no puedo-Su boca casi acariciaba la mía.**

**Al final sucedió lo inevitable, me besó con fuerza, apoyándome bruscamente contra la puerta, recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, yo deposité las mías en su pelo, tirando suavemente de él.**

**Sus labios rodaron hasta mi cuello donde me besaron, los dos estábamos hambrientos, por lo menos yo, que no había estado de ese modo con nadie en mucho tiempo, y Bruce despertaba en mí sensaciones que no sabía que podría llegar a tener, inimaginables.**

**Jadeábamos con cada roce, con cada beso, de pronto me agarró de las caderas alzándome y haciendo que rodeara las suyas con mis piernas, me obligué a parar, me resultó realmente difícil.**

**-Bruce…Bruce-Lo llamaba, mientras que el me dejaba muda con cada beso.-No puedo… debo irme.**

**Paramos pero aun así seguía sosteniéndome contra la puerta. Su cara era inescrutable, tal vez estaba enfadado, o apenado, era algo imposible de adivinar.**

**-De acuerdo, llamaré al chofer.-Me soltó con delicadeza y desapareció.**

**Dos minutos más tarde llegó el chofer pero Bruce se había esfumado.**

**De camino a casa, sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, seguía abrumada por lo sucedido.**

**La idea de que Bruce me hubiera besado tan solo por mantenerme en su mansión haciéndole así un favor a Gordon, me disgustaba, pero por otro lado, tan solo pensar que le atraía a aquel play boy que podría tener a cualquier mujer y que sin embrago me había escogido a mí, me alagaba o mejor dicho me hacía sentir como una niña de quince años, tan ilusionada que podría dar saltos.**

**En realidad era cierto podía pegar saltos enormes, eso era lo que iba a hacer aquella noche entre los edificios de Gotham, pero disfrazada de gatita.**

**Llegué a mi casa a tiempo para terminar de repasar mi plan en mi habitación secreta, y para desconectar todos los ordenadores, motivos de seguridad, Fox siempre me recomendaba hacerlo aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera llegar a entrar en mi ático, la seguridad era realmente estricta en este edificio.**

**Al salir de aquel cuarto, entre en el dormitorio donde tenía preparado mi disfraz de super heroína. Era mi favorito, Lucius me había confeccionado varios pero desde luego aquel era el más sexy: Negro y brillante, con orejas de gata coronando aquella máscara que me tapaba por encima de la nariz y que bajaba por mi nuca hasta llegar al traje, era pegado y me cubría todo el cuerpo, marcando mi figura.**

**Abrí la gran puerta de cristal que se encontraba en mi salón y que daba a la azotea. Comencé a trepar hasta el tejado, por suerte los edificios estaban muy pegados y gracias a las ideas de Fox, con mi traje podía planear por el aire.**

**Al llegar arriba, la noche me envolvió en su luz, la Luna resplandecía para mí. El gélido viento me ayudaba a respirar aun así estaba nerviosa, parecía que todo el entrenamiento se me había borrado de la mente.**

**Decidí no pensar más, la adrenalina ya se había apoderado de mí. Ya no era Selina Kyle, el personaje de Catwoman me había poseído llenándome de valor.**

**Cerré los ojos, extendí los brazos y me lancé al vacío.**

* * *

**Quiero dar las gracias por el primer review que me han dado en este fic, en serio creo que es el mejor review que me han enviado en la vida hahahaha ;), y gracias a quienes lean este fic que escribo con toda mi ilusión. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**


	5. Primer asalto

**Bruce**

**Gordon estaba histérico, no debería haberla dejado ir. ¿ Pero qué más podía hacer?. Me sentía tremendamente confundido.**

**Era fácil compararme con un naufrago que había encontrado al fin la costa, y para mí, mi costa era Selina.**

**Era bastante contradictorio, debido a que una parte de mí deseaba que Rachel volviera y continuar mi vida con ella, estaba claro que me eligió y que deseábamos lo mismo por ello yo dejaría de ser Batman.**

**Pero la mataron y junto con ella huyó el caballero oscuro. Mi vida se desmoronó en una noche y reconstruirla me estaba llevando siglos.**

**Pero desde luego aquella tarde había colocado un nuevo ladrillo en mi alma rota, la situación vivida con Selina había sido totalmente espontánea, puedo jurar que luché durante todo el día por no besarla, luché con todas mis fuerzas pero me ganó el instinto.**

**No estaba seguro de qué era ella para mí, pero estaba claro que me importaba demasiado como para dejar que también despareciera de mi vida, no quería que se metiera en problemas y sobre todo no quería perderla a manos de un desalmado.**

**-¡Para una maldita cosa que te pido!-Gordon me gritaba al lado en el asiento del conductor mientras nos adentrábamos en los suburbios más peligrosos de Gotham.**

**-Conduce con cuidado…Además de matarnos no conseguiremos verla a tal velocidad.**

**Las calles se difuminaban tras las ventanillas del coche, solo conseguía ver rayas y dibujos abstractos en la oscuridad.**

**Los minutos se me estaban haciendo eternos y mi imagen en la soledad de mi mansión me taladraba la mente. Me daba miedo quedarme en compañía de mi reflejo, sin respuestas a mis preguntas lanzadas al aire y calmando mi sed de amor con cualquier mujer que me recordara a la chica rebelde que había tenido entre mis brazos hacia escasamente unas horas.**

**Al final mi compañero optó por hacerme caso y aminoró la rapidez con la que recorríamos las calles aunque mi corazón seguía a mil por hora.**

**-No entiendo por qué la dejaste ir.**

**-Qué querías que hiciera-"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Gordon"-No es una niña a la que se pueda controlar.**

**-Desde luego que no, pero no sé a quién echar las culpas si a ti o a mí y desde luego no voy a hacerme daño a mi mismo-Me miró con seriedad y aceleró de repente.**

**-¿A dónde vamos?.**

**Ni siquiera me respondió, estaba guiándose por sus recuerdos, era fácil saberlo por la agilidad con la que sus pupilas se meneaban de un lado al otro excitas por lo que pudieran saber.**

**Tras unos cinco minutos llegamos a un lugar sombrío y quebrantado por la pena, la atmósfera era espesa y no sabía si era por el polvo o por los hechos tan desastrosos que habían sucedido en aquel lugar.**

**Abrí la puerta del copiloto rápidamente, pero poner los pies en aquel suelo me resultó más difícil. Pensar que tan solo meses atrás aquel pavimento se había topado con las deportivas de Selina mientras corría hacia los escombros donde su padre dormía ya plácidamente y de manera eterna.**

**Los escombros me miraban, pidiéndome justicia, yo giré la vista, no podía hacer nada, desde luego ahora no.**

**Gordon se movía inquieto entre aquel paisaje de destrucción, creía que Selina estaría allí, pobre, yo sabía que no se encontraría en aquel lugar. Al igual que yo, aquella chica huía de lo que la hería, y sobre todo era lista y no dejaría que la encontrásemos.**

**-¡Selina!-Grité agobiado por la situación, deseando que me escuchara y viniera a abrazarme o tal vez que me dijera que estaba a salvo aunque fuera a siete metros de distancia.**

* * *

**Selina**

**-¡Selina!-Me di la vuelta con rapidez, aquella voz…¡Bruce!**

**Esperaba que fuera mi imaginación pero no tuve más remedio que asomar las orejas para verificar lo que pensaba.**

**Desde el tejado de una casa, bastante alta, vi a Bruce y a Gordon. Estaban buscándome, de una forma u otra eso me alegraba, y sobre todo me alegraba saber que de verdad le importaba a aquel hombre que abrió las puertas de su hogar para mí aquella tarde, y que durante un instante, también me abrió las de su corazón,¿ o tal vez me dio la llave de sus instintos más básicos?.**

**Estaba claro que no podía quedarme allí mucho tiempo. Aquel lugar me desbarraba las entrañas. Mis sentidos recordaban perfectamente cada sonido estruendoso, cada imagen horrible, el tacto de los escombros y el sabor a sangre en la boca tras la explosión que me azotó mientras intentaba averiguar que había ido de mi padre o de sus restos, por desgracia fueron de estos últimos.**

**Además, tenía prisa, Billie me esperaba, bueno, mejor dicho, sus secretos más oscuros me esperaban, con suerte mi anfitrión estaría dormido.**

**En poco tiempo me había acostumbrado a deslizarme entre los tejados y azoteas de aquella ciudad sombría.**

**El traje me protegía de las gélidas cuchilladas de aire frío, pero a la vez me hacía sentir la brisa protegiendo mi cuerpo del caluroso ejercicio que estaba realizando por primera vez aquella noche, y bastante bien por cierto.**

**Di un pequeño rebote al darme cuenta de que me había pasado la casa. Le di a un botón de mi cinturón y una especie de cuerda fina se agarró de a un saliente en la azotea de aquel edificio. Bajé con cuidado colocando mis pies en el muro.**

**Llegué a una ventana, por el número de pisos que había bajado este debía de ser el octavo, donde vivía Malón. Con un simple alambre levanté el pestillo de seguridad y conseguí abrir la ventana.**

**Para ser un mafioso de su categoría, la seguridad brillaba por su ausencia en aquel apartamento de lujo, hecho que afirmaba las descomunales cantidades de dinero que se podían conseguir gracias a la droga.**

**Me adentré con cuidado y cerré la ventana con sutileza, por si acaso el dueño se levantaba y se preguntaba por qué de pronto estaba abierta.**

**Al mirar a mi alrededor, pude adivinar por los muebles que era una sala de reuniones, pequeña pero decorada con buen gusto.**

**Unos paso hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Corrí sin hacer ruido para esconderme bajo la mesa. Al parecer sí que tenía un segurata vigilando su morada, no esperaba menos de ti pequeño Billie.**

**En cuanto el guardia desapareció ente las sombras del pasillo, me levanté y continué con mi trabajo tras sacudirme el polvo del traje, no quería que se me ensuciara la primera noche por muchos trotes que ya le hubiera dado.**

**Allá vamos, me decía a mí misma una y otra vez, rastreé la sala sin éxito, los datos no estaban allí.**

**Miré al frente, como si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, instintivamente. Justo a diez pasos de mí, se encontraba una puerta.**

**Me encaminé hacia ella con sigilo, para llegar y darme cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave, tendría que echar mano de mi cinturón mágico.**

**No había nada para abrir cerraduras, desde luego a Fox se le pasaban cosas importantes, estaba claro que la pinza que me había diseñado sujetaba el cabello como ninguna, pero hubiera preferido una llave maestra en su lugar.**

**Suerte que en mis años rebeldes me solía colar en la sala de profesores del instituto para recuperar las cosas que confiscaban a mis amigos, nunca me pillaron por suerte…**

**Me dirigí a la mesa donde me había escondido anteriormente y sobre ella vi varias tarjetas de presentación plastificadas, esto me serviría.**

**Metí la tarjeta entre el hueco de la puerta y la pared, la moví, y tras un par de minutos la puerta se abrió produciendo un leve chirrido.**

**Había perdido práctica en eso de allanar sitios, antes no tardaba tanto tiempo en abrir una puerta, por muy pesadas que fueran en treinta segundos, ya estaban abiertas de par en par.**

**Miré la habitación, estaba decorada en tonos granates y con los muebles de madera de roble oscura. En efecto había conseguido encontrar el despacho de aquel pérfido.**

**Miré en los cajones para encontrar tan solo cartas de sugerencias y alguna que otra chocolatina.**

**Me dispuse a coger el aparatito que estaba introducido en el cinturón. Al tenerlo entre mis manos, lo encendí una luz verde parpadeó en la pantalla, extendí su antena y circulé por toda el cuarto apuntando con la antena del aparato las paredes, el suelo e incluso el techo, más valía prevenir, ya se sabe que los narcos son expertos en esconder los asuntos de trabajo.**

**Aquella maquina que sujetaba servía para encontrar metales tras el hormigón, idónea para toparse con cajas fuertes.**

**Mientras apuntaba hacia la estantería, la luz se volvió rojas, eso significaba que había encontrado algo.**

**¿Pero cómo iba a abrir la estantería?. Empecé a palpar el mueble, hasta llegar a los pies de este y notar unas ruedas diminutas. Perfecto era una estantería corredera.**

**Al echarla hacia un lado había una puerta de acero con una rudecilla en el medio que al girarla se formaba una combinación que permitía adentrase al otro lado.**

**Para eso tenía el típico truco de escuchar la puerta mientras movía la ruedecilla.**

**Ejecutaba la acción tranquilamente, cada click que escuchaba en el frío acero me mostraba el movimiento de los cerrojos, recordé los distintos volteos que producían tales sonidos y los hice seguidos.**

**De nuevo una puerta se abrió ante mí. Entre en aquella estancia diminuta. Justo en el centro había un montón de paquetes rellenos de polvo blanco, ahí había droga hasta para colocar a un caballo.**

**Encendí la luz para ver mejor, al fondo del cuartucho había una mesa de escritorio bastante desaliñada, por el olor a tinta sabía que alguien había estado trabajando últimamente.**

**Encima del escritorio había un sobre bastante cargado. Metí la mano para sacar un fajo de billetes y unas llaves, además en su interior había una carta con un papel grapado.**

**"Espero que nos veamos pronto Alexandro, aquí te dejo lo que me pediste"**

**Miré el papel adjunto y no pude creérmelo, al parecer eran las escrituras de varias propiedades, entre ellas, la casa de campo de mi padre.**

**¿Cómo podían tener esos capullos la casa de mi padre? Desde luego lo sabría pronto.**

**Deposité el dinero y todo lo demás en el sobre, pero el informe de propiedades me lo guardé, quería escrutarlo a fondo.**

**Tras dejar todo en su sitio, salí del despacho para encontrarme con otro segurata de unos cuarenta y tantos años y rechoncho. Me habían pillado la primera noche, genial. Puse los ojos en blanco instintivamente.**

**Cogió su walkie-talkie sin dejar de mirarme con los ojos abiertos como platos y se lo acercó a la boca, no todos los días te visita una gatita, en un instante se lo arrebaté con una patada.**

**Él se precipitó contra mí, pero logré esquivarlo sin problemas. De pronto unas manos me sujetaron por detrás, yo me impulsé hacía quién fuere que me agarrase paralizándome los brazos y di una vuelta en el aire zafándome de él.**

**De repente llegaron cinco guardias, ahora eran siete contra una. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue deslizarme y apartarme de los golpes entre aquellos hombres dispuestos a atraparme, corrí hacia la ventana arrojándome a la despreocupada noche.**

**Mientras caía entre los edificios, alargué mis extremidades para que mi traje se estirase e hiciera el resto. Planeé como un pájaro por los aires.**

**Por desgracia el aterrizaje no fue tan simple, me precipité rodando por los suelos. Los golpes rodearon mi cuerpo, al parecer la gravedad estaba haciendo el trabajo de aquellos seguratas.**

**Me levanté y disparé el cable de mi cinturón hacia una azotea, sobre la que me encontré en pocos segundos después de escalar a saltos la pared.**

**Con toda tranquilidad y cuidado de ser vista me dirigí a los pies de la montaña para encaminarme tras los pasadizos a mi habitación secreta y por lo tanto llegar a mi hogar, donde me deshice de mi traje y escondí los informes de Malón.**

**Caí rendida en mi cama en ropa interior, un conjunto blanco, raro en mí ya que últimamente no utilizaba ese color aunque me hubiera acompañado durante toda mi vida y sobre todo, en los momentos más felices de esta.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por vuestros consejos y halagos me hacen querer escribir más y más ::: :)


	6. El despertar

**Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertar. La luz del día me abrasaba los párpados, debería haber bajado las persianas la noche anterior. Tenía un dolor tremendo en la cabeza, era parecido a la resaca, parecía como si la noche anterior me hubiese emborrachado a base de adrenalina.**

**De nuevo los golpes sonaron en la entrada. Me levanté entumecida y metiendo mis dedos entre mis cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás.**

**Abrí la puerta de par en par y entrecerrando los ojos cegada por la luz que desprendían los enormes ventanales de mi ático, encontré justo delante de mi cara, la portada del periódico de Gotham que me impedía ver su portador. El titular decía "¿Una gata jugando en los tejados de Gotham?". **

**-¿Cómo puede ser que te pillaran la primera noche?-La voz de Chew me sobresaltó-Y tapate Selina por Dios…**

**Se me había olvidado por completo que me encontraba en ropa interior, corrí hacía mi habitación que estaba conectada con el salón, y me puse un camisón de lino gris y corto, los tirantes me quedaban un poco apretados por lo que hacían que los moratones de la noche anterior provocados por mi aterrizaje forzoso me dieran punzadas.**

**-Selina, teníamos la ventaja de ser anónimos, y ahora la hemos perdido.-Fox también se encontraba allí, entró y cerró la puerta.**

**-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que los periodistas eran noctámbulos-Dije intentando defender mi posición.**

**-Bueno, ya es tarde para hacer nada…-Chew negó con la cabeza.**

**-Aunque si hacemos que Selina Kyle sea el centro de las miradas, tal vez le quite un poco de fama al asunto de la gata.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fox?-Sólo de pensar en las ideas de mi amigo me temblaban las piernas.**

**-Organizaras una fiesta, y no permito que me contradigas.**

**-¿Qué tipo de fiesta?.**

**-Una a la que acuda todo el mundo, y en la que tú, serás la protagonista, además tendrás que hacer alguna que otra locura.- Lucius se rascaba la barbilla pensativo-Todo ha de ser espontáneo, eso te lo dejo a ti, señorita actriz-consumada.**

**Genial, ahora debía quedar en mal lugar delante de toda Gotham, esto no me estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia.**

**-Sino, toma ejemplo de Bruce Wayne-Chew habló tras unos minutos de silencio, no era raro en él.-Sale justo después de ti en el periódico, al parecer lo vieron la semana pasada con una modelo asiática.**

**Inmediatamente le arrebaté el periódico de las manos, no me lo podía creer, me estaba poniendo celosa por culpa de Bruce. Intenté controlar mis emociones, pero fallé.**

"**Por lo visto, la modelo Juliana Yu, pasó la noche en la estrafalaria mansión de Wayne, o al menos eso creen nuestros paparazis, que la vieron entrar junto a él, y salir sola a las diez y media de la mañana"**

**-Será…-Fruncí los labios.**

**Mis visitantes se quedaron mirándome atónitos, pero Fox destacaba entre los dos por su gran sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja.**

**-¿Qué?-Nerviosa estrujé el periódico en un milisegundo.**

**-El señor Wayne me llamó anoche-Hizo una pausa para despertar todas mis alarmas y darle un poco de intriga al asunto, este Fox estaba hecho todo un Show-Man – Me preguntó si te había visto, estaba muy preocupado, no sé si eso te alegrará, desde luego a mí sí, eso significa que nuestro plan salió bien, él y Gordon creen que te mueves entre los callejones desprotegida.**

**-Si ellos supieran…-Nos reímos.**

**Mi estado de ánimo cambió al analizar mental y lentamente las palabras de Lucius en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo que me alegraría la llamada de Bruce, preguntando por mí?, En realidad me aliviaba, y teniendo en cuenta que nuestro primer encuentro, por llamarlo así, fue ayer, no debería enfadarme.**

**Tras intentar invitar a los dos a una taza de café, se marcharon justo como vinieron, ruidosamente. Chew se tropezó con el mueble de la entradita, y por poco destroza la casa entera.**

**Por fin un momento de tranquilidad, recogí mi pelo en una cola alta y me dispuse a desayunar. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y encendí la televisión, bebí de mi zumo de naranja recién exprimido mientras tecleaba el mando a distancia en busca del canal de los dibujos animados.**

**Las últimas noticias que vi en televisión, me dejaron tan trastornada, que ahora solo podía ver caricaturas que se movían sin sentido en mi pequeña pantalla de plasma de la cocina.**

**Miraba las figuras moverse sin entender nada, comencé a devorar mis tostadas con jamón y mantequilla, me pasaba mucho tiempo en España de pequeña y tome esa costumbre.**

**De pronto miré instintivamente hacia la encimera, mi móvil se encontraba allí, que raro, no sonaba, ni vibraba, ni molestaba. Metí los trastos en el lavavajillas y revisé mi pequeño aparatito molesto.**

**Estaba apagado, lo puse a cargar y me llegaron un sinfín de mensajes y llamadas perdidas.**

**Los mensajes pertenecían a compañeros de la universidad enfadados por mi despreocupación y a mi madre, que según decía estaba mejorando en casa de mi abuelo, deseaba que fuera a verla, pero sinceramente no me sentía preparada, le respondí con mis mejores palabras y le di esperanzas vacías sobre mi visita.**

**Tras los mensajes de texto pasé a los de voz. Eran nada más y nada menos que veintitrés.**

**La voz de Bruce me sobresaltó al escuchar el primer mensaje, los demás seguían un patrón parecido al primero y eran del mismo destinatario, pero el último me sobrecogió "Selina, por favor llámame, necesito saber que estas bien, por favor no me dejes solo", Parecía una súplica, debía llamarle, no estaba bien lo que le estaba haciendo, además al decir la palabra "solo" se avivó un sentimiento de empatía hacia él que me provocaba querer abrazarlo a toda costa.**

**Agarré mi móvil con fuerza, y me lo coloqué en la oreja derecha después de haber marcado su número. **

**Me dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar una sintonía proveniente del descansillo, cerca del ascensor.**

**Unos golpecitos sonaron de repente, corrí hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta de sopetón, me daba igual el aspecto que tuviera, si tenía que ver a Bruce en camisón lo haría, y sobre todo las ganas que tenía de tenerlo cerca ganaban a la vergüenza.**

**Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no se esperaba que lo recibiera tan pronto. Me agarré a él y lo envolví con las piernas, justo cómo la última vez que estuvimos juntos.**

**-Estaba muy preocupado.-Me acarició la nuca, mientras yo apoyaba mi barbilla en su hombro.**

**No dijimos nada más, comenzamos a besarnos descontroladamente.**

**Escuchamos el ascensor por lo que nos metimos a horcajadas en la casa, previniendo así que nos vieran los vecinos. **

**-Sigue recto-Solté entre beso y beso, para mostrarle dónde estaba mi cuarto.**

**Gimió contra mi boca y me tiró en la cama, esto, esto por extraño que pudiera llegar a parecer, no era una fantasía, antes me caía mal y ahora no podía estar sin él.**

**Me dejó por un momento sola, mientras se quitaba el abrigo, yo me enderecé y le quité la camisa de un tono azul pálido con torpeza.**

**Se puso sobre mí, notaba su peso y eso hacía que el fuego de mis entrañas se extendiera cada vez más. **

**Me agarró del muslo, clavando sus dedos, no pude evitar quejarme, los moratones me dolían demasiado.**

**Bruce se paró en seco y me miró fijamente, bajó sus pupilas hacia mi pierna y se levantó de la cama.**

**-Selina…estás llena de contusiones-Estaba horrorizado, no quería imaginar lo que podía llegar a pasársele por la cabeza.-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?.**

**-Mmm…-No sabía qué inventarme.-Me caí en la ducha anoche.**

**-Sí, claro.-Se sentó en la cama y me agarró de las manos para que yo hiciera lo mismo a su lado.-Selina, ayer estaba muy angustiado, no sabía que podría pasarte, por ello quiero que me tengas en cuenta, sé que no puedo evitar que …Hagas lo que te parezca, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte.-Eso me sorprendió sobremanera, y las caricias de ss pulgares en mis nudillos me dejaban anonadada-Me da igual, lo que quieras que haga, yo lo haré.**

**-Bruce, no hace falta que te entregues a mí de esa forma-Sus ojos mostraban dolor-Me basta con que estés a mi lado.**

**Me abrazó deliberadamente, estampándome contra su pecho, su respiración entrecortada me relajaba. Quería dormirme ahí, pero sus palabras interrumpieron mi plan.**

**-No voy a exigirte ningún tipo de explicación, pero déjame curarte- Se incorporó y frotándose las manos dijo-¿Tienes alguna crema calmante?.**

**-Si, en el armarito del baño, es la puerta que está al otro lado del vestidor.-Señalé el final de aquel lugar cuadrado y lleno de ropa.**

**Mi acompañante se perdió tras la puerta del baño y volvió a mi vista con un botecillo alargado entre sus manos. Mientras caminaba hacia mí leía el prospecto, era demasiado detallista.**

**-¿Podrías tumbarte bocabajo?**

**-Si, claro.**

**Me puse mirando hacia el edredón, estaba ligeramente arrugado, pero no deshecho, ya que anoche ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a taparme, me había quedado en estado vegetativo por unas horas, y la visita de mis dos maestros, me había rescatado del coma.**

**Pero lo peor era, que la cama no se había vuelto un caos, me hubiera gustado terminar lo que empecé con mi aparente masajista.**

**Bruce estaba sentado en mis caderas, aunque soportaba parte de su peso en sus propias piernas, a su vez me masajeaba la espalda, provocándome una especie de dolor que me aliviaba la incomodidad que sufría mi cuerpo.**

**Repitió los diversos movimientos que realizaba con sus manos, llegando a recorrer cada poro de mi piel, con suma tranquilidad. **

**Pasaron dos horas, y me sentía como nueva. Estaba medio grogui cuando me cogió y me metió entre las sábanas.**

**-Ahora duerme, el reposo te sentirá bien.**

**-No, quédate conmigo por favor-Levanté un brazo para agarrarme de su camisa desabrochada, apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.**

**Sin decir palabra se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a mi lado, tapándonos con un hábil movimiento de su brazo derecho mientras se apoyaba en su codo izquierdo.**

**Al acomodarse me acurruqué a su lado, respirando fuerte y acompasadamente, ya sentía cómo Morfeo se entrometía en mis pensamientos y los desconectaba uno a uno.**

**Los párpados pesaban toneladas y me gritaban que los cerrara, así que ¿Quién era yo para desacatar sus órdenes?. Los bajé y sentí como el lastre del mundo se posaba sobre mí relajándome los músculos, era obvio que la sesión de masaje me había ayudado.**

**Me desperté sintiéndome fresca como una rosa, los brazos fuertes de Bruce me abrazaban desde atrás, y el aire que producía su respiración chocaba con mi nuca poniéndome los bellos de punta.**


	7. Catwoman nace ante Gotham

**Me desperté sintiéndome fresca como una rosa, los brazos fuertes de Bruce me abrazaban desde atrás, y el aire que producía su respiración chocaba con mi nuca poniéndome los bellos de punta.**

**Me deshice de su cariñoso abrazo, y me intenté levantar, conforme mi cuerpo se iba irguiendo noté como la mano del bello durmiente que se encontraba a mi lado, me apretaba más la muñeca izquierda.**

**-Ahora la que se queda eres tú-Me tiró contra él.**

**Yo me reí, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de descansada, y sobre todo, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con alguien más de dos horas seguidas juntos.**

**Suspiró en mi pelo, inmediatamente me dio un beso en el cuero cabelludo y se levantó de un salto.**

**Miró su caro reloj de pulsera y abrió los labios para decir unas palabras, estaba emocionado, lo veía tan alegre que su sonrisa me contagió, y no podía parar de mostrarla, ensanchada gracias a la compañía de aquel hombre.**

**-Son las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde, hora de almorzar, aunque un poco tarde-Se marchó a la cocina, pero inmediatamente volvió en el momento en el que me levantaba de la cama-Shh, no, hoy es tu día, yo hago el almuerzo, recuéstate.**

**Acatando sus órdenes me acosté de nuevo. Al poco rato, Bruce apareció en la habitación haciéndome señales con el dedo pulgar para avisarme de que la comida ya estaba lista.**

**Al llegar, percibí un fuerte olor a humo, miré el horno, de ahí era de dónde procedía aquella cortina gris que bailaba por el aire hasta salir por el gran ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared.**

**Escuché como una silla se arrastraba por el suelo, volví la vista y me encontré con Bruce sujetándola para que yo me acomodara, así lo hice.**

**-Vaya, te has superado-Dije riéndome al ver unos sándwiches vegetales y dos latas de gaseosa en la mesa.**

**-Intenté hacerte algo más complejo pero como podrás haber comprobado, se me ha quemado-Hablaba como un chef indignado-¿Qué querías?, No he cocinado en mi vida.**

**-Para mí está perfecto.**

**-Me alegro de que te guste, desde luego esta comida me está resultando mucho más divertida que la de ayer.**

**-Comparto tu idea-Chocamos nuestras latas de soda.**

**Comenzamos a comer, esto me recordaba a los piscolabis que solía tomar con mis amigos después de llegar del entrenamiento cuando era pequeña y jugaba al tenis.**

**La verdad es que los sándwiches no estaban nada mal, o tal vez el hecho de que apenas comiera desde hace días beneficiaba al sabor gratamente. Mi excusa para no comer era la falta de apetito, pero por cosas como esa, no lograba estar en todos mis sentidos en los temas importantes. Como el de la noche anterior, me pillaron en casa de Billie Malón, y para colmo la prensa me ponía en la portada. El altercado en casa de Malón no había salido en el periódico, que un delincuente denuncie a otro supuesto rufián es una estupidez, ya que para investigar, los policías deberían buscar huellas por todos los rincones de su hogar, y posiblemente los polis harían trabajo doble, al encontrar también el secretito del dueño del piso de lujo.**

**La cantidad de fármacos que hallé aquella noche me había sorprendido. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a beneficiarse tantísimo de los problemas adictivos de otros?.**

**El hilo de mis pensamientos se cortó con versos, Bruce me miraba intrigado, apoyaba la barbilla en su mano y a la vez su codo en la mesa. Eso me produjo en sentimiento de ternura enorme, su mirada era la de un infante curioso.**

**-¿Qué?-Mi tono sonó alegré al salir el aire de mi sonrisa.**

**-¿Dónde estabas?.**

**-En mi mundo.**

**-¿Estaba yo en él?-Su pregunta me rebotó.**

**-¿Lo dudas?**

**Me sonrió y le dio un bocado a su sándwich, y comenzó a mirar la encimera, la mesa e incluso las paredes.**

**-¿Qué se supone que buscas?-Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.**

**-El mando de la televisión.**

**Para ser un chico lúcido, no sabía buscar, el mando se encontraba justo delante suya así que me estiré y lo cogí rápidamente. Encendí el televisor y unos dibujos animados saltarines y coloridos se representaron en la pantalla.**

**-No veo las noticias mientras como, me corta la digestión.-Me expliqué notando el ardor en mis mejillas.**

**-Bien, pues pondremos el canal infantil.-Parecía comprensivo.**

**El resto del almuerzo se desarrolló de manera amena y agradable, hablábamos de tonterías, entreteniéndonos el uno al otro. Poco a poco notaba como mi confianza se iba depositando en él a puñados.**

**Sus gestos, su sonrisa, sus bromas y sobre todo su comprensión me provocaban bienestar. Recordé su masaje y cómo no busco las respuestas de mis hematomas sino que se limitó a cuidar de mí.**

**Decidimos ver una película en mi salón y preparamos palomitas. Yo me eché apoyándome en el brazo del sofá y pasando mis piernas por encima de las de Bruces que estaba sentado derecho.**

**Colocando el cuenco en mi regazo, noté como Bruce comenzaba a acariciarme las piernas, aun no me había quitado el camisón de seda por lo que las tenía al descubierto.**

**La película comenzó y los dos estuvimos atentos por un tiempo pero tras media hora no pudimos evitar tomar la palabra. En un momento dado Wayne vio el periódico que se encontraba sobre la mesita baja de cristal delante del sofá. En la portada aparecía yo, o mejor dicho, la otra parte de mí.**

**-Desde luego hay que estar aburrido para disfrazarse de gato y andar de tejado en tejado, no dudes que sea una furnny juguetona.-Bruce se rió buscando que yo le siguiera en la broma.**

**-Sí-Me reí un poco para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.**

**-A lo mejor es una fan de Batman-Eso me había calado hondo.**

**-O a lo mejor tiene otro fin-Dije mientras me incorporaba y deshacía a mis piernas del placer del tacto de aquellas manos suaves.**

**-¿Qué fin puede tener esa loca?, ¿Podría haberse matado!.**

**-Pues si no se ha encontrado su cadáver quiere decir que está capacitada-Mi ego comenzaba a apropiarse de mi persona, y actuaba según sus preferencias.-A lo mejor la ausencia de Batman es el por qué de que esa chica haya salido en la noche, y no te rías de su traje, nuestro supuesto anterior héroe iba disfrazado de un bicho que vuela y come Dios sabe qué… el disfraz de la joven es mucho más elegante y por supuesto le sienta de escándalo.**

**-Te lo tomas a pecho eh…-Bruce parecía disperso.**

**-Las mujeres debemos defendernos.-Intenté quitarle hierro al asunto.**

**Al terminar la película Bruce se fue dándome un beso corto en los labios, algo que no me esperaba después de nuestra pequeña disputa sobre mi Catwoman, ya que el ambiente se había teñido de una tensión casi imperceptible pero a la vez palpable.**

**Me dirigí de nuevo al salón y miré aquella foto en la que parecía mi silueta absorbida por la oscuridad. La verdad era que efectivamente, el traje me quedaba genial.**

**Al caer la noche me puse ropa de deporté y me dirigí a las montañas para una sesión intensiva de entrenamiento con Chew.**

**Bruce**

**La noche se cernía de nuevo sobre mi hogar, intimidante y acaparadora, antes era mi refugio pero era el sinónimo de soledad.**

**Miraba como el fuego de mi chimenea se avivaba con cada chispa que s escapaba del centro.**

**Al sentirme infinitamente solo, solo pensaba en las distintas soluciones que le podía poner a aquella situación angustiosa. Pero por desgracia solo encontraba una solución y se llamaba Selina, ojalá me hubiera quedado más tiempo en su ático. Era lo más parecido a un refugio que conocía.**

**Aquella tarde no pude controlarme, y me castigaba por ello, el recuerdo del roce de su piel me producían escalofríos con sabor dulce, ella era mi fruta prohibida. No le quería dar esperanzas, porque yo no podría darle todo aquello que se merecía. Era una chica joven, bella, inteligente y fuerte, podría tener a quién quisiera, y sin embargo sus pupilas verdosas se habían posado sobre mí, acaparándome y raptándome en su mundo sensual, acogedor y con unos toques misteriosos que enamoraban con cada destello.**

**De pronto un color morado oscuro nubló mi razón, era el color de los moratones que presentaba Kyle . Mi estómago se retorció, a saber lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche. Si averiguaba quién le había puesto la mano encima…, la pena era que ella nunca me lo diría e imaginarme lo que había sufrido la noche anterior me producía de todo menos alegría.**

**Sus palabras sobre Batman me sorprendieron, porque si ella pensaba eso, probablemente toda Gotham lo hacía a su vez e incluso peor. Mi ausencia llevaba a otras personas a cometer locuras y eso me dolía. Incluso que Batman no hubiera intercedido en el ataque que recibió el Señor Kyle, Selina ahora no andaría de callejón en callejón buscando venganza y exponiéndose a un peligro que me asustaba más a mí que a ella.**

**Me recliné en el sillón dejando a mis pensamientos dominar mis sentidos y cerré los párpados. El olor de la crema que le había extendido a Selina por todo el cuerpo seguía emanándome de las palmas de mis manos, relajándome haciéndome sentir como en casa, pero no hablando de un hogar, sino de la persona que me acogía tal y como era.**

**La mañana llegó acompañada de luz, mucha luz. Escuché atentamente unos pasos que se dirigían rítmicos hacía mí, tan solo escuchar el repiqueteo de los zapatos sabía quién era su dueño.**

**-Señor Wayne el desayuno.**

**Sin saber por qué agradecí aquellos manjares, hacía mucho que no sentía ese apetito. Devoré el desayuno con ganas.**

**-Al parecer se ha levantado con hambre.-Alfred parecía contento.**

**-Sí, además ya son las diez y media y debo ir a ver a Fox.**

**-¿Negocios?.**

**-Exacto.-Respondí tapando ligeramente mi boca con la mano derecha al tenerla llena.**

**Tras haberme comido hasta la última miga de pan esparcida por el plato y bebido la última gota de zumo, me subí a mi lamborghini gris y me encaminé hacia mi empresa.**

**Mientras conducía activé el manos libres y le dejé un mensaje en el contestador a Selina que debía seguir durmiendo.**

**-Buenos días Señorita Kyle, espero poder verla esta noche en "El Olimpo", como sabe es de mi propiedad y las reservas me son fáciles de conseguir, así que desearía cenar con usted, a ser posible paso a recogerla sobre las nueves.**

**Pulsé el botón rojo para colgar, tenía ganas de verla, y sobre todo de saber si estaba bien, la noche anterior tampoco sabía lo que había hecho, y siendo tan cabezota seguro que volvería recorrer los callejones de la ciudad, desprotegida y sola. Si ella me lo pidiera la acompañaría sin rechistar.**

**Fox me recibió con un apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo breve pero con afecto. Nos sentamos en los sillones de cuero negro y comentamos todo tipo de cosas sobre la gestión y las fusiones de la empresa.**

**En un momento dado surgió el tema de la gatita de Gotham, Lucius no podía estar hablando sin parar sobre trabajo, siempre en mitad de conversaciones importantes saltaba con algún tema coloquial, cosa que le agradecía sobremanera y lo tomaba como un dote suyo muy agradable.**

**-Desde luego la noticia promete.-Dijo mi camarada juntando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos.**

**-A mí me parece tan solo una furny traviesa.**

**-¿No estará celoso Señor Wayne?-Fox levantó las cejas, acompañando la acción con una sonrisa.**

**-Desde luego que no, lo que me preocupa es decepcionar a Gotham, pero si te soy sincero Fox, no me siento con fuerzas para retomar mi segunda vida.-Miré el suelo sintiendo como algunos mechones de mi pelo caían a la vez y rozaban suavemente mu frente.**

**-Eso tiene solución-Dijo Lucius Fox rápidamente-Y so no, ya hay alguien que le ha tomado el relevo.**

**Eso me hizo en lo que pensar durante todo aquel día. Quedarme de brazos cruzados no era una opción, aun así el tema del relevo me dejaba terriblemente trastornado, ¿Se refería a la gata o a otra persona?.**

**La verdad es que no estaba preparado para dejar de ser el héroe.**

* * *

Hola muchas gracias por leer mi fic y mil perdones por mi tardanza en subir el nuevo capitulo pero estaba muy ocupada con mis responsabilidades con respecto a los estudios , y al final acababa tan cansada que no quería ni escribir, pero ya he subido el capitulo asín que por lo menos tenéis otro que leer. Espero que os guste y por favor dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones para saber lo que os gusta o no y para ir mejorando poco a poco.

Muchas gracias de antemano y nos leemos , mil besos ;)


	8. Hoy recibirás visita

**Selina**

**No sabía que los preparativos de una fiesta serían tantos, nunca había hecho una gala benéfica, desde luego había asistido a muchas pero nunca imagine que tras la celebración había meses de trabajo, lo malo es que yo solo tenía cuatro días para organizarla.**

**Fox me dijo que lo mejor sería hacerla sin previo aviso, es decir, mis invitados se enterarían solo tres días antes de la celebración a la que tendrían que ir.**

**La fiesta se ubicaba en la mansión de las afueras de la ciudad, propiedad de mi abuelo, la utilizábamos para reuniones familiares, y era para todos aquellos que pertenecieran a la familia y quisieran tomarse un tiempo de vacaciones, por lo demás casi nunca estaba habitada.**

**-¿Señorita Kyle?-Pregunta Sean, uno de los organizadores.-Despierta de tu sueño.**

**-Ya estoy despierta Sean.**

**-Pero por lo visto te duermes de pie, bueno haber, prefieres, ¿ Flor de borraja o rosas blancas, tus preferidas?.**

**-Creo que el blanco ya no va conmigo, quiero algo extravagante, ¿Qué híbridos tenéis disponibles?.**

**-¡Ya lo tengo!-Grita afeminadamente, no sabía el por qué pero siempre confiaba más en los gays para los negocios, suelen ser más suspicaces y además me lo paso genial, pero en este caso Sean había sido amigo mío desde el instituto.-Rosas híbridas azules, las acaban de sacar al mercado, así que serán muy caras, luego calculo el precio y te lo digo por si decides no comprarlas, desde luego la flor de borraja es un poco más barata, pero en comparación es más común.**

**-No me digas cuánto cuesta, sabes el número de mi cuenta, cómpralas.**

**Sean me sonrió con cara de satisfacción, congeniábamos muy bien y hacía miles de años que no nos veíamos, el se había ido a Londres embelesado por su arte y yo me quedé en Gotham.**

**Pero había vuelto la semana pasada al enterarse de lo sucedido por la prensa europea, sabía que tenía que estar junto a mí. Sean siempre se había llevado bien con mis padres y debido a sus estudios de arte había coincidido con ellos en exposiciones.**

**Se quedaría a vivir en mi ático durante el tiempo que hiciera falta según él, la verdad es que no me beneficiaba mucho, por el hecho de que cuando volviera de mis misiones o fuera a ellas necesitaría todo tipo de excusas, pero por otro lado su compañía me resultaba magníficamente grata.**

**Miré mi teléfono móvil, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Bruce, con todo el ajetreo no me había enterado de estas.**

**Marqué con rapidez, de tantas veces que lo había hecho, me sabía de memoria su número. El pitido que sonaba intermitentemente me impacientaba, su última llamada había sido cinco minutos antes, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?. Paseé por el inmenso y luminoso salón de la mansión de mi abuelo.**

**-¿Selina?-La voz de Bruce me provocó una sonrisa enorme.**

**-Hola, aun sigo pensando en la cena del otro día, fue genial.**

**-Habrá que repetirla, pero esta vez el postre será en mi casa-Su tono juguetón me entusiasmó.**

**-No puedo esperar…**

**-¿Cuándo voy a volver a verte?, Desde que te dejé en tu casa hace tres días solo hemos hablado por teléfono, ¿Qué la mantiene tan ocupada Kyle?.**

**-Mañana recibirás en tu buzón el por qué, ah e iré a verte, sobre las dos del mediodía, después de comer con un amigo.**

**-¿Qué amigo?-Que se pusiera celoso me encantaba.**

**-Ah y se queda a dormir esta noche.**

**-¡Selina!, ¿Quién es?.-Parecía preocupado, pero mi juego continuaba así que tras una risita rebelde colgué.**

**-Eres una niña muy mala…-Me giré para ver a Sean apoyado en la gran columna de aspecto greco.**

**-Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías.**

**-¿Hablabas con Bruce Wayne?.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Abrí los ojos como platos, no le había contado nada.**

**De pronto, mi amigo sacó las manos de atrás de su espalda y sonrió malévolamente al mostrarme una revista del corazón, "Gossip Gotham", era ridícula, se entrometía en la vida de las celebridades de la ciudad.**

**Sean pasó a la página cuatro dónde se encontraba una foto de Bruce y mía sentados en la mesa de "El Olimpo", estaba tomada desde el gran ventanal que daba a la terraza del local. Salir en las revistas me encantaba al principio, todo el mundo me conocía y me admiraba pero ahora era realmente incómodo.**

**-Zorra como no me lo habías dicho antes-Así era Sean… Espontáneo, muy espontáneo…**

**-Pues porque no tengo nada con él.**

**-¡¿Te parece que esto no es nada?!-Dijo pegando unos golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre la foto, para señalar nuestras manos cogidas, aun recuerdo el tacto de la piel caliente de Bruce.-Nena, es obvio que quiere algo más.**

**-Pero yo no sé si estoy preparada, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.**

**-Trevor te fue infiel porque tu lo fuiste antes, Selina-No me podía creer que me estuviera recordando a mi ex-novio.-Además eso fue hace tres años.**

**-Ya pero…**

**-Pero nada, lo que pasa es que siempre te ha dado miedo el compromiso, Kyle necesitas esto y lo sabes-Sean se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el peso sobre una pierna-La estabilidad te vendrá bien.**

**-Vale, hablaremos de esto otro día, me muero de hambre-Miré al gran reloj de pared que se encontraba cerca de las dos filas de escaleras que se unían en un balcón interior y que formaba una V-Ya son las tres y media, te invito a almorzar.**

**Llegamos a un restaurante de aspecto moderno, y al que no hacía falta asistir de etiqueta, tan solo con ser un poco contemporáneo encajabas allí.**

**El metre nos dio una mesa para dos, a mi izquierda se encontraba una pared impermeable negra por la que caía una fina cortina de agua y a mi derecha se situaban las demás mesas en las que gente extravagante hablaba acaloradamente.**

**Sean encajaba perfectamente allí, era un chico mulato, bastante atractivo y de buen cuerpo, sus ojos verdes reflejaban travesura y eso era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él. Pero desde luego lo mejor era su creatividad, su estilo era Trenddy con una mezcla de Vintaje.**

**La comida fue muy amena, pero la vuelta al trabajo me resultó horrible. En una tarde contraté a la banda tras un casting de unas dos horas, llamé a la ONG que recibiría las recaudaciones y arreglé el tema de la subasta para que se llevaran a cabo.**

**Me largué de la mansión sobre las diez de la noche y mientras miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto del descapotable rojo de Sean, pensaba en Bruce, y lo que horas antes me había dicho mi amigo. Estaba claro que necesitaba estabilidad, y Bruce me gustaba demasiado, pero ese tema era algo que no había surgido en ningún momento entre nosotros.**

**Prácticamente acabábamos de empezar a salir juntos, pero no de manera formal, y si echaba la vista atrás a mis otras relaciones me daba cuenta de que mantener algo serio conmigo era muy difícil, y si hablábamos de Bruce la cosa iba de mal en peor…**

**En definitiva, era algo imposible, o por lo menos difícil, se trataba de dos personas infieles saliendo juntas, y aunque yo hubiera madurado, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar la fidelidad de Bruce Wayne.**

**Ya en mi ático acomodamos las pertenencias de mi nuevo compañero de piso (Por tiempo indefinido) en mi segunda habitación, que estaba muy cerca de la mía y decorada con tonos azul claro, beige y dorado, además de poseer un pequeño balcón lleno de flores silvestres.**

**-Este cuarto irradia tranquilidad, no sé cómo estás siempre tan nerviosa.**

**-Nunca he podido quedarme quieta, ¿Te apetece comida china?.**

**-Por supuesto, ah y me toca pagar a mí.**

**Asentí y me dirigí al salón donde se encontraba el inalámbrico, saqué del cajoncito de una pequeña mesita para el teléfono los números que necesitaba, ya localizado el del restaurante chino, pedí la comida basada en fideos, arroz a las tres delicias y pollo con salsa agridulce, además de galletitas de la suerte.**

**Para cuando llegó la comida, la mesa de cristal baja del salón ya se había equipado con vasos, cervezas y servilletas.**

**Mientras comíamos veíamos una serie de médicos, que se centraba en las relaciones que tenían entre ellos. Criticábamos la manera de actuar de los protagonistas, con simples "Eso lo hubiera hecho mejor yo", y nos reíamos con nuestras propias ocurrencias divertidas.**

**-Ay, me comería a ese blanco de los pies a la cabeza-Suspiró Sean refiriéndose a uno de los actores.**

**-Se llama Jonathan Moyer, lo conozco-Le di un trago a mi botellín-Salimos en una peli juntos, la de "Un verano en Mississippi".**

**-¿Es él?, Ha hecho ejercicio, de eso estoy seguro, por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a retomar tu vida como actriz?-Sean le dio el último bocado a su pollo con salsa agridulce y se recostó en el sofá, lleno.**

**-Me han ofrecido muchos papeles, pero en todo caso seguiré con el teatro,-Cogí una galletita de la suerte-Aunque desde luego tarde o temprano volveré a la gran pantalla, solo que eso es mucho sacrificio y ahora necesito respirar con tranquilidad.**

**Abrí la galletita y la nota me desconcertó, "Hoy recibirás visita", esto hubiera sido un buen comienzo para una película de terror, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.**

**-¿Qué pone?-Preguntó Sean terminando de abrir la suya.**

**-"Hoy recibirás visita", ¿Y en la tuya?.**

**-"El amor está a la vuelta de la esquina".**

**-Probablemente eso va por mí, sabía que sentías algo-Bromeé.**

**-Sí, me he estado haciendo el gay todo este tiempo-Puso la voz ronca y la verdad que bastante sexy.-Dame lo que quiero ¡Ahora!.**

**Se precipitó contra mí tirando la comida de la mesa y apretujándome contra el sofá, nuestras bromas eran casi siempre de ese estilo, fueron muy conocidas en el instituto, aun recuerdo cuando engañamos a Daisy, una chica que no nos caía demasiado bien, le hicimos creer que si se ponía vinagre en el pelo tendría más brillo y le crecería antes, lo hizo y creo que lo que pasó después se puede imaginar…**

**Me zafé de él y corrí por todo el salón perseguida por aquel chaval encantador.**

**El sonido del timbre nos paralizó a los dos, que nos miramos serios, incluso asustados, la premonición de la galleta resultaba ser cierta.**

**Abrí la puerta con cautela, esto se parecía cada vez más a una película de miedo. Mientras giraba el pomo lentamente me obligaba a tranquilizarme, el estar con Sean me estaba rejuveneciendo en todos los sentidos, incluso en los malos, como por ejemplo la credulidad que sufre cualquier adolescente.**

**Al percatarme de que quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta era Bruce mi estómago se revolvió de felicidad y emoción.**

**-Preséntame a tu amigo-Me reí al ver su cara descompuesta.**

**-¡Sean!-Grité para que viniera, eso sí, sin dejar de mirar hacia aquel Adonis que tenía enfrente.**

**Al llegar a la puerta miró a Bruce de arriba abajo y con un movimiento rápido le ofreció su mano, este se la estrechó con una sonrisa ensanchada por lo evidente, hoy no habría pelea de gallitos.**

**-Que buen espécimen te has cogido guarra-Me miró con cara de pocos amigos-Deja algo para los demás.**

**El aspecto de Sean podía confundirte pero en cuanto abría la boca todo se aclaraba, además también era muy fuerte, siempre ganaba sus peleas en el instituto.**

**-Encantado soy Bruce Wayne.**

**-Anda pasa y déjate de formalismos-Sonreí como una sabionda-Este es Sean uno de mis mejores amigos desde que…**

**-Desde que te crecieron las tetas.**

**-Sí, desde que me crecieron las tetas.-¿Qué podía decir?**

**Bruce se rió desconcertado, y mientras se sentaba en el sofá observaba como Sean se le acercaba cada vez más, mi chico me dirigía miradas que suplicaban ayuda, además las preguntas de mi amigo sobre nuestra relación no eran bienvenidas por ninguno de los dos.**

**-Oye Sean, podrías terminar de revisar la lista de …-No terminé la frase, para no revelar la sorpresa sobre las invitaciones que se repartirían mañana.**

**Mi amigo aceptó de mala gana y Bruce y yo respiramos con alivio.**

**-¿Estabas celoso?-Dije acomodándome junto a él y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros a la vez que flexionaba mis rodillas para colocar mis pies sobre el sofá.**

**-¿Cómo querías que reaccionase?-Me agarró por la cintura y se colocó sobre mí-Yo no comparto mis joyas con nadie.**

**Mi risilla fue arrebata con su caluroso beso, su olor me embriagaba, notaba como me agarraba fuerte, estrujándome contra él. Por mi parte, le enredé mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo y sedoso.**

**-No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto…**

**-¿El qué?-Pregunté desconcertada entre cada beso y caricia que nos dábamos.**

**-Perderme en ti…**

**Nuestro encuentro continuó pero antes de que llegáramos a mayores recordé la presencia de mi amigo en la habitación de al lado.**

**-No deberíamos…-Lo separé un poco con un leve empuje poniendo mis manos en su duro pecho.**

**-Si es por tu amigo… podemos irnos a mi casa.-Bruce siguió besándome el cuello haciéndome gemir y considerar esa opción.**

**-Estoy cansada Bruce, pero tranquilo mañana iré a verte.**

**-De acuerdo, pero luego no me digas que me hago el difícil.-Su media sonrisa me derritió.**

**-¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?-Le guiñé un ojo y me levanté ágilmente-¿Quieres tomar algo?.**

**-Lo siento, pero ya es medianoche y me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo por delante-Se levantó y recolocó su traje-Hay ciertos temas de la empresa que he de tocar.**

**-Y querías seguir la fiesta en tu casa… seguro que ibas a ponerme a revisar papeleo.**

**-Si seguro…**

**Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, tras despedirse de Sean y le di un largo beso en los labios.**

**-Hasta mañana cenicienta.-Dije con picardía.**

**-Espero con impaciencia tu visita Kyle.-Intentó parecer serio tras mi mofa.**

**Se montó en el ascensor y no dejamos de mirarnos divertidos hasta que las puertas se juntaron y comenzó a bajar.**

**Entré en mi casa, recogí el salón y me metí en la ducha, estaba realmente cansada, incluso los entrenamientos me parecían más divertidos que organizar semejante acto que desde luego iba a ser más que estrepitoso.**

**Me metí en la cama y caí en un profundo sueño, lleno de caricias, y los ojos marrones de Bruce que me transmitían la más dulce de las lujurias.**

**Mi fantasía se vio interrumpida a las tres y doce minutos de la madrugada cuando el vertiginoso sonido de unos pasos me despertó dejándome inmóvil durante unos segundos.**

**De pronto noté otros pasó y un fuerte golpe sordo que me hizo saltar de la cama y correr hacia la entrada de donde venían aquellos ruidos, por desgracia no me di cuenta de el hombre que apareció detrás de mí que me acorraló y comenzó a estrangularme.**

**-Dime donde está….**

**-¿Quién?-Volví los ojos hacía la derecha para ver como Sean intentaba escapar de otros dos rufianes. Apenas podía pronunciar palabra, me estaba asfixiando.**

**-La gata-Su aliento olía a alcohol, y sus palabras a miedo-Sabemos que la contrataste para entrar en casa de Malon**

**-Mierda, no sé de qué me hablas.-Me zafé de sus manos tras una patada en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo.-¡Solo sé que voy a matarte!.**

**Me dirigí hacía él en cuanto se levantó, la lucha debía ser justa, ese era el lema de Chew, el cual me había inculcado sin descanso.**

**Arremetí varios puñetazos que se encajaron en su cara, entonces el malhechor me pegó una patada en el costado que me tiró contra la mesita de cristal donde antes había cenado con mi amigo. La mesa explotó en lágrimas de cristal que se clavaron en mi torso.**

**Me incorporé sintiendo las punzadas de los cristales que rajaban mi piel y poniendo mis manos en el suelo hice el pino para enroscar mis piernas en su cuello y estamparlo contra el suelo donde se quedó inmóvil.**

**Preocupada por Sean me dirigí a la entrada donde lo encontré peleándose a duras penas contra los dos bribones sobrantes.**

**Corrí hacia el que lo tenía semi-sujeto y le di una patada en la cara, para después coger un jarrón y rompérselo en la cara, no sabía si lo había matado, pero lo importante era que al menos no le había hecho lo mismo a mi compañero.**

**Para cuando me di cuenta. Sean ya había dejado a su contrincante K.O..**

**-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?-Su respiración entrecortada reflejaba el terror que sus ojos en shock no podían llegar a mostrar.-¡Selina dímelo!**

**No sabía qué responder así que me quedé callada, temblando por la adrenalina que mi cuerpo había producido al sentir el peligro.**

**-De acuerdo, llamaré a la policía-Justo antes de que cogiera el teléfono lo agarré del brazo derecho con todas mis fuerzas, empujándolo contra mí.**

**-No, Sean por favor no.**

**Si llamaba a la policía, Gordon se enteraría de que iban a por mí, y no me dejaría sin vigilancia policial, cosa que perjudicaría enormemente a Cat woman, o incluso podrían levantarse sospechas sobre la identidad de la gata haciéndome a mí una de las primeras sospechosas, aunque por suerte las autoridades no sabían nada de mi estancia en la casa de Malon.**

**-¡Entonces cuéntame que cojones pasa Kyle!-Nunca había visto a Sean tan intimidador, eso me dejó petrificada, sin saber que hacer o decir.**

**Desde luego la visita de la que me advertía la galleta de la suerte no era la de Bruce, sino que se trataba de una más tenebrosa y peligrosa, que me dejaba en mal lugar ante mi mejor amigo.**

* * *

**En primer lugar quiero darle un millón de gracias a BatZombieAddict, a Nuharoo y todos los demás que leen mi historia, pero en especial por estos dos primeros que me animan a seguir con ella en cada review, en serio muchas gracias y en segundo lugar quiero aclarar que Sean es afeminado pero todos los homosexuales no son así, lo digo porque hay personas que lo piensan y yo como tengo varios amigos gays puedo asegurar que son todo unos machos hahahaha así que nada pues eso muchas gracias y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo miles de besoooos**


	9. Algo más que matando la soledad

**El timbre de mi móvil revolvía todo mi ser, instantáneamente me incorporé y respondí.**

**-¿Selina?-Hice una mueca al sentir punzadas en la herida que estaba cicatrizando-¿Estás bien?.**

**-Sí, Bruce, pero quiero seguir durmiendo, te iré a ver sobre las once ¿Vale?.**

**-Pero si son las dos y media, ah y me gusta mucho tu invitación, tendré que comprarme un esmoquin elegante, aunque no sé si me dará tiempo encontrarlo en tan solo tres días.**

**-¿Un momento, para, para, para…!-Estaba desconcertada y el cuero cabelludo comenzaba a picarme-¿Ya son las dos y media?.**

**Miré hacia el lado derecho de mi cama, el hueco que Sean había dejado me asustaba.**

**Colgué sin previo aviso y salté de la cama gritando el nombre de mi amigo como una posesa, me temía lo peor, y la imagen de su secuestro se venía a mis pupilas mentales una y otra vez.**

**Como si de un genio se tratase, aquel chico de piel morena y ojos verdes surgió de la nada haciéndome brincar.**

**-¡Dios Sean!, Casi me matas de un infarto.**

**-Estaba preparando un café, acabo de despertarme.-Se estiró molesto.-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con la fiesta?, No paran de llegarte mensajes, mira tu ordenador-Hizo un vago gesto hacia el aparato que tintineaba con cada mensaje que recibía.**

**Cogí una taza de café, bebí un sorbo y tragué con dificultad, que Sean hubiera descubierto quién era realmente Catwoman no me había venido muy bien, hacia un mundo de todo, y si esto era importante, haría un universo de este asunto.**

**-La celebración seguirá adelante-Por fin pude hablar-Y tú, te comportarás como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, ¿De acuerdo?-Lo señalé con la cucharilla.**

**-De acuerdo-Asintió intimidado por mi tono intimidador.-¿Qué tal los cortes?.**

**-Mal, espero que no se me infecten.**

**Dejamos de hablar para limpiar mi casa, el estropicio de la noche anterior estropeaba mi imagen de chica normal, el suelo estaba lleno de cristales y de sangre, gran parte de ella mía.**

**Tras eso, cogí mi portátil y miré en la bandeja de entrada, todos los mensajes me los enviaban personas importantes que estaban invitadas a la fiesta, estaban sorprendidos y en cierto modo le veían su encanto a lo inesperado de la invitación sorpresa.**

**Bruce volvió a llamarme, estaba preocupado por mí, y no pude hacer nada para retener su impulso de ir a verme, por desgracia esta sería la última vez que pisara mi ático. Los amiguitos del nocturno sabían donde vivía, seguramente estarían vigilando mi hogar, y no quería poner en peligro a Bruce.**

**-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Bruce estaba sentado en frente de mí, en la mesa de la cocina.**

**-Nada, me he quedado dormida, anoche Sean y yo bebimos un poco-Sonreí lo más amplio que pude-¿Qué te ha parecido mi sorpresita?.**

**-Me muero por ir-De pronto se arrodilló frente a mí y sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos-Se te ha olvidado limpiar la sangre del fregadero.**

**Mi estomago cayó a mis pies, no me lo podía creer, ¿Cómo se me había podido pasar por alto?. Me levanté rápidamente deshaciéndome de su dulce tacto y olvidando mis heridas, que se hicieron notar celosas, haciéndome sentir punzadas y retorcerme levemente pero lo justo para que Bruce me sujetara y se diera cuenta de la situación.**

**-Selina, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.**

**-He cocinado filetes y tenían mucha sangre, lo siento.**

**-Sí, filetes…**

**Al parecer era cierto que no iba a meterse en mis asuntos, hasta tal punto que ni siquiera contradijo me escusa tonta.**

**Tras lo ocurrido se fue despidiéndose cortés y cariñosamente pese a su notable enfado. Era obvio que había pasado algo malo y el hecho de que se lo ocultara en su propia cara no debía gustarle demasiado aunque no me mostrase ningún tipo de reproche.**

**Aquella mañana no hubo ni besos ni abrazos para mí, debía admitir que me sentía defraudada, lo que más deseaba aquel día era perderme en su olor y sus caricias para olvidar el mal trago de la pasada noche.**

**Más tarde me dirigí junto con Sean a la mansión familiar para terminar los últimos retoques de la celebración.**

**Mientras observaba como los invitados colocaban la carpa y los pequeños farolillos azul claro mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Sin siquiera mirar el número descolgué y respondí irritada por todo lo que se me pasaba por la mente en forma de ocupas hippies y cabreados que ponen todo patas arriba, recalentando el ambiente.**

**-Señorita Kyle, mis invitados sorpresa acaban de despertar y preguntan por usted.-La voz de Fox me sobresaltó.**

**-Voy para allá.**

**Sin decir palabra me monte en mi bugatti veyron después de dejarle todo a cargo a Sean.**

**Al llegar al laboratorio secreto de aquel científico loco me desnudé por el camino y me puse un traje que había dejado allí. Era el disfraz más aburrido de Catwoman, no tenía ningún tipo de brillo ni decoración, era más bien la maqueta de lo que fueron todos los que tenía en la habitación secreta de mi apartamento.**

**Fox apareció a mi lado mientras caminaba a la pequeña habitación llena de trastos y cajas que se encontraba al fondo de la planta tres.**

**-¿Vas a interrogarlos cómo La Gata?.**

**-Ellos la buscan a ella, además quiero hacerlos sufrir un poquito, estos cortes me van a dejar cicatriz, y la cirugía estética es bastante cara.**

**-Cómo usted desee señorita Kyle.**

**Entre en la habitación con un golpe en la puerta, que hizo a los tres hombres sobresaltarse sobre las sillas en las que estaban atados.**

**-Buenos días Bellas durmientes-Dije con voz felina acariciando mi máscara.**

**-Te estaba esperando-El hombre que provocó mis heridas habló desafiante, sus ojos negros contradecían a su pelo rubio claro.**

**-Hola cariño-Me agaché para tenerlo frente a mi cara.**

**Me miraba con el mentón bien alto, era un chulo, y debía comprender que quién mandaba ahí era yo, así que deslicé una uña de mi traje por su mejilla lentamente mientras agarraba fuertemente su barbilla con la mano izquierda para que no apartase la cara.**

**-Anoche os vi entrando en casa de Selina Kyle-Dije mientras lo arañaba-Así que tuve que intervenir, ¿Qué queréis de esa chica?.**

**-Pensábamos que tenía algo que ver contigo.-Apenas podía hablar del dolor.**

**-Os equivocasteis-Me incorporé y me dirigí al otro rufián de pelo castaño claro con entrada y bastante gordo.-¿Qué debería hacer con vosotros?.**

**El gordo me miró, parecía asustado y la verdad era que eso me venía bastante bien. Inmediatamente apartó la vista de mí.**

**-No sé por qué, pero creo que me falta información, ¿Quién es Alexander?.-Recordé la dedicatoria que escribió Malon y que dejó junto con los informes.**

**-No sé de qué me hablas-El rubio habló.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas guapo?-Pregunté juguetona.**

**-Ralf.**

**-Muy bien Ralf, apuesto a que tu rechoncho amiguito no le gusta el dolor.**

**Acto seguido cogí la silla del susodicho y la arrastré hacia a mí para clavarle mi tacón en la entrepierna.**

**El grito de aquel hombre no me gustó, desde luego torturar de ese modo a las personas no era algo que me divirtiera, pero había que tener en cuenta que podrían haber matado a mi mejor amigo.**

**-¡¿Quién es Alexander?!-Grité, esto de jugar al poli malo se me estaba dando de maravilla, daría saltitos de alegría.-Vale creo que traeré el cúter.**

**-¡No, no por favor no!-El gordito se asustaba sobremanera, era fácil sonsacarle información.-ES nuestro jefe, el que lleva todo este rollo**

**-Serás cabrón-El tercer hombre, de color insultó al chivato.**

**-Bueno como ha colaborado se puede ir a su casa.**

**Inmediatamente arrastré la silla, por cierto bastante pesada debido a su ocupante, y lo saqué de la habitación.**

**Fox entró en la gran sala subterránea donde nos encontrábamos el chivato, por lo visto llamado Tony y yo.**

**Sin soltar palabra se acercó al delincuente y le clavó una jeringuilla que contenía una sustancia parecida al agua en el cuello. Tras unos treinta segundos, Tony cayó en un profundo sueño.**

**-Es un narcótico, no recordará lo ocurrido desde dos días atrás, ah y estará inconsciente durante doce horas, exactas para despertar en la bonita mañana de Shanghái-Se rió.**

**-Encima tendrá vacaciones gratis-**

**Me cambié y después de despedirme de Fox volví a la mansión, donde Sean se encontraba gritando como un loco, por lo visto se habían equivocado con los manteles.**

**Mientras observaba como mi organizador solucionaba el problema, pensé en aviones, mejor dicho en el avión privado que estaba dirigiéndose hacia china con Tony a bordo. Me encantaría ver la cara de aquel hombre cuando se despertara en un cuchitril y sin saber dónde diablos está.**

**Ni siquiera recordará que habló con la gata. Pronto sus amigos se encontrarían en situaciones parecidas, sólo que en otras partes del mundo.**

**Esperaríamos dos semanas más para realizar la misma operación con estos, para ver si podíamos extraer algún tipo de información sobre el nocturno, del cual sospechábamos su nombre era Alexander, aunque era una posibilidad entre mil, ya que dudo que el jefe del que hablaba Tony fuera él, probablemente Nocturno era el jefe del jefe del jefe de mi enorme colaborador.**

**Inconscientemente marqué el número de Bruce, una y otra vez durante bastante tiempo estuve haciéndole llamadas que no me fueron respondidas. Sabía que estaba enfadado conmigo, pero él fue quién dijo que no se metería en mis asuntos si dejaba que cuidase de mí.**

**Ese era el trato, así que no comprendía el por qué de su ignorancia hacia mis llamadas telefónicas. Esto no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracia, yo no solía ser la preocupada en las relaciones si no que mi teléfono era el que recibía las llamadas y yo la que las ignoraba.**

**Pero lo curioso era que no estaba enfadad, sino preocupada con ciertos toques de tristeza, podría decirse que con Bruce mataba algo más que mi soledad, también el sentirme incomprendida y triste, porque con él me sentía yo misma, podía contarle cualquier cosa sin ser juzgada. Bueno no cualquier cosa, últimamente le había guardado algún que otro secretillo.**

**No sabía cómo iba a arreglar esta situación, y no me refería a la mía con el Nocturno precisamente.**

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo y mucho mejor, así que solo me queda decir muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han empezado a enviarme reviews y espero les guste este capitulo besooos vosotros haceis que quiera seguir escribiendo este fic que tanto me apasiona


	10. Un ángel oscuro

**Bruce**

**Las cortinas se corrieron en un movimiento seco, la luz derretía mis retinas y me hacía gemir a modo de queja inconscientemente.**

**-Señor Wayne, le dejo el desayuno en el escritorio y el traje de Armani que encargó está colgado al lado del espejo del vestidor.**

**-Alfred no pienso ir a esa fiesta…**

**Tras un momento de silencio, Alfred tomó la palabra.**

**-De acuerdo, no me parece bien que siga retorciéndose en su propio dolor-Ese comentario abrió mis ojos como platos, lo miré fijamente-Últimamente he visto al antiguo Bruce Wayne, señor, ha sonreído y además lo he visto preocuparse o enfadarse, en definitiva ha sentido como cualquier ser humano. Y usted sabe tan bien como yo cual es el motivo de este cambio…**

**-…Selina…-Me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza esperando a que Alfred abandonara la habitación. Me sentía avergonzado como un niño que se enamora por primera vez.**

**Cuando los pasos de mi mayordomo se escuchaban lo suficientemente lejos, me levanté y me dirigí a el escritorio, donde se encontraba la bandeja del desayuno.**

**Mientras masticaba ruidosamente una tostada, me quedé anonadado observando una foto en un marco en la cual aparecía mi familia.**

**Pese a mi forma de vivir, y a mi apariencia solitaria, ansiaba tener una familia unida, como la que yo pude disfrutar por un tiempo realmente efímero que me dejó la miel en los labios.**

**Selina, ella era perfecta para mí, tenía un fuerte carácter que marcaba el eje de su personalidad. Coincidíamos en querer ocultar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, ya que en sus ojos notaba la tristeza con la que cargaba, la cual, seguramente, se hacía más pesada con cada inspiración al igual que la mía.**

**Realmente empatizaba con ella. Me pensé mejor mi enfado, la imagen de la sangre en el fregadero me horrorizaba, era mucha, y ella era lo suficientemente bruta como para no ir al hospital,**

**No podía perderla, ahora no. Si seguía por ese camino desde luego las cosas no iban a acabar bien para Kyle, pero Bruce Wayne no era quién para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos peligrosos…**

**Una idea cruzó mi mente como si de una flecha se tratase. Se suponía que aquella etapa de mi vida ya estaba cerrada, pero era necesaria para que las otras puertas se abrieran, y esta vez no iba a renunciar a ser feliz.**

**Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse unos vaqueros desgastados, al menos para no asustar a las asistentas, ya que iba en bóxers. Así que me encamine descalzo y con el torso desnudo hacia mi habitación secreta.**

**En cuanto entre en ella noté el olor a humedad debido a lo cerca que se encontraba de la cueva. El polvo estaba en todas partes, y las teclas de mi gran ordenador se encontraban frías, faltas de tacto.**

**Pulsé el interruptor, las luces se encendieron fila tras fila. En realidad, Gotham también necesitaba la ayuda de Batman, solo había que ver las noticias, la Gata estaba merodeando por las calles noche tras noche, y no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, tal vez buenas o tal vez malas, el caso era que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados hasta descubrirlo. Los recientes sucesos habían puesto la ciudad patas arriba, y el caos se estaba apoderando de todo otra vez.**

**La fila de luces bajo la que yo me encontraba se prendió, haciéndome caminar hacia los mandos, y tras darle a un botón, apareció su esencia, la esencia del caballero oscuro.**

**Me embriagaba ese aspecto solitario, la máscara inexpresiva parecía hablarme.**

**Lo preparé todo para las salidas de urgencia, al llegar solo tendría que vestirme, e incluso cogí el control de mi moto, con solo darle a un botón aparecería junto a mí, bueno tampoco tanto, pero sí que llegaría muy rápido. Tendría que hablar con Fox, desde luego prefería mi cochecito de guerra, me sorprendí recordando aquel artefacto con ruedas de manera cariñosa.**

**Abandoné la sala tranquilamente, caminando con pesadez, mis pies reconocían el lugar y no querían dejarlo, había estado oculto tanto tiempo que me sentía entumecido.**

**Me recoloqué la pajarita, mi imagen reflejada me descubría un semblante preocupado, y la verdad era que lo estaba, no había hablado con Selina desde que descubrí aquel matadero que tenía en su fregadero,**

**No sabía cómo sería nuestro encuentro, pero desde luego esperaba naturalidad por su parte, debía comprender que hacer de estúpido no era tarea fácil, y menos para mí, que odiaba la ignorancia.**

**Mi lamborghini me llevó hasta la mansión de los parientes de la anfitriona en cuestión. El asiento parecía un buen refugio, aun no sabía cómo actuar.**

**Unos golpecillos en la ventana me alertaron de la presencia de un chico joven y vestido de uniforme.**

**-¿Puedo aparcar su coche señor Wayne?- El aparca-coches me habló amable mientras bajaba la ventanilla.**

**Salí de mi coche con elegancia, mientras notaba la mirada de aquellos que aun se encontraban en la enorme y floral rotonda.**

**-Trátalo con cariño…**

**-Robert**

**-De acuerdo, trátalo con cariño Robert-Acto seguido le lancé las llaves.**

**Al llegar, un sirviente se ocupó de mi abrigo. Mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica de cabellos oscuros que nublaba mi mente cada segundo de mi nueva existencia, muchos conocidos y amigos me paraban para entablar conversaciones amenas, no todas eran interesantes, pero desde luego un hombre cortés como yo también debe ser buen actor.**

**Hablando de películas, en las enormes escaleras apareció una figura estilizada que llamó mi atención y me hizo dejar a mis compañeros de charla con la palabra en la boca, justo como en una escena romántica.**

**El vestido negro y largo mostraba su pierna izquierda cada vez que bajaba un escalón, la parte de arriba era recta, pero aun así las transparencias le dejaban lucir un prominente escote que saltaba a la vista de todos.**

**Su sonrisa torcida no se borraba de su rostro mientras bajaba lentamente, sin apartar la vista de la mía. Aquel verde de sus ojos me transmitía su seguridad y a la vez su inseguridad, sentimientos contradictorios que me desconcertaban y a la vez despertaban hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.**

**Al llegar frente a mí no pude pronunciar palabra, tan solo la agarré por la cadera, notando su piel cálida, eso me advertía de que su vestido dejaba al descubierto su espalda, al igual que el otro, el que utilizó el día de su cumpleaños, la diferencia era que la poseedora de este nuevo vestido no era la misma.**

**-Estás espectacular.-No pude pronunciar otra cosa.**

**-Gracias señor Wayne, aunque nuestro último encuentro fue desafortunado, he de admitir que usted también esta deslumbrante.-Su actuación me arrancó una sonrisa y me hizo mirar un instante hacia otro lado.**

**-Me permite este baile.-Hice una reverencia para luego extender mi mano a modo de invitación.**

**-Encantada-Agarró mi mano provocándome una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en forma de escalofrío-Pero yo llevo el ritmo.**

**-Como la dama desee-No me esperaba su comentario, no solía tratar con mujeres como Selina Kyle.**

**Nos agarramos suavemente en el salón de baile, mientras la banda que se encontraba en un pequeño escenario tocaba una canción lenta de notas dramáticas.**

**-Siento todo esto Bruce.-Sus palabras me desconcertaron.-Siento que tengas que sufrir por mí, y comprenderé cada una de tus decisiones.**

**-No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente Selina.-Dije al descubrir el trasfondo de lo que en realidad quería decir.**

**Ocultó su sonrisa apoyándose en mi pecho, ese tipo de cosas eran las que me hacían caer rendido ante sus pies.**

**-Bruce puedes acabar muy mal si sigues conmigo-Si supiera quién soy …**

**-No te preocupes, soy de acero.-Debían de haber herido gravemente a Selina, no era la típica persona que se asustaba con facilidad.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.**

**-Lo que quieras-Su tono reflejaba deuda.**

**-¿Por qué había tanta sangre en el fregadero?, y no me vengas con lo de los filetes.**

**-Me caí sobre la mesa de mi salón.**

**-Hay algo oculto tras esa excusa.-Afirmé.**

**-Sí, pero debo decir que la caída sobre la mesa de cristal es cierta, aunque no te pueda decir el por qué.**

**-Señorita Kyle suba al escenario por favor-Una voz familiar rompió nuestra burbuja.**

**Al voltearme descubrí a Sean, el amigo de Selina. Seguro que se encontraba en el ático en el momento del accidente. Si lo forzaba un poco tal vez revelara algo de lo ocurrido…Aunque era una mala idea, seguro que se lo diría a Selina y lo echaría todo a perder.**

**-Buenas noches a todos, me siento muy acogida por vosotros en esta velada, como sabéis, los últimos meses no han sido muy buenos, pero esto no implica otra cosa que un nuevo comienzo, he vuelto y con más fuerza que nunca-Los aplausos inundaron el lugar.-Pero este no es el motivo de tan maravillosa fiesta, esto se trata de una gala benéfica, cuyos beneficios irán a parar a la ONG "No más miedo" contra el terrorismo y la delincuencia, la cual ayuda a las familias de las víctimas y posee un gran programa de reintegración social para aquellos jóvenes que no tuvieron la suerte de caminar por el sendero correcto, el de la tolerancia, la convivencia, el respeto y sobre todo el de la paz. ¡Qué más decir!, espero disfruten de la velada y recuerden que cada centavo es una gran ayuda para esta ONG que trabaja cada día sin descanso, pronto empezarán las subastas, muchas gracias por su colaboración y por su tiempo.**

**Era toda una anfitriona, se notaba que había estado relacionada toda su vida con esta clase de celebraciones. La ayudaron a bajar por las escaleras.**

**-Que nervios, pese a ser actriz suele ser difícil para mí hablarle directamente a tantas personas.**

**-¿Bromeas?, has estado perfecta.-Acaricié su hombro, ¿Cómo puede ser que una muestra de afecto tan pura entre nosotros dos se convierta en algo tan sensual?.**

**-¿Te apetece ver el vivero?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**Tras subir las escaleras y saludar a un millar de personas que felicitaban a Selina por la fiesta y sobre todo por su embriagador discurso, llegamos al último piso, un lugar espacioso.**

**El fondo del suelo estaba inundado y solo unos caminos que surgían del agua permitían llegar hasta las flores. Las paredes estaban verdes, llenas de musgo y de plantas trepadoras. EL techo de cristal nos dejaba ver el esplendor de las estrellas que enmarcaban una Luna llena que iluminaba el blanco rostro de Selina.**

**El bullicio quedaba a un lado, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el goteo del agua.**

**El olor a flores y la oscuridad nos envolvían con afecto. No encendimos los focos, solo el destello de la noche nos era suficiente para ver y lo más importante, no se necesita luz para sentir las caricias, caricias que nos regalábamos el uno al otro.**

**Nuestros besos no eran iguales a los anteriores, se trataban de muestras de cariño lentas, rítmicas y agradecidas por ambas partes.**

**Sus manos cruzaron el umbral que nos separaba al desabrochar mi camisa y desatar mi pajarita. Yo me deshice de la chaqueta del esmoquin rápidamente.**

**Selina se tumbo sobre aquel camino que nos separaba del agua y nos ocultaba entre la fragancia que las flores desprendían para nosotros.**

**Lentamente me coloqué sobre ella, acariciando la pierna que dejaba al descubierto el corte de su vestido.**

**Sin darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos desnudos, uno en frente del otro., mirándonos fijamente y temblando de la excitación. Mi primera reacción fue besar cada parte de su cuerpo, notando sus gemidos, suaves y musicales.**

**Al llegar con mi boca al costado noté el sabor a sangre seca, probablemente se trataban de los cortes, al fijarme lo verifiqué y me dispuse a besar cada uno de ellos, aquellas marcas que dañaban la perfección de aquel cuerpo y que me hacían recordar que por extraño que fuera se trataba de una mortal y no de una ninfa.**

**No puedo recordar el tiempo que estuvimos el uno disfrutando del otro, solo sé que me perdí en su esencia y olvidé todo por un momento.**

**Podía decirse que nuestro primer encuentro había sido algo sobrenatural. ¿Cómo la unión de dos cuerpos podía llegar a ser tan perfecta?.**

* * *

**Selina**

**La chaqueta de bruce cubría mi cuerpo, pero él seguía desnudo mientras nos besábamos. Debía admitir que mis actos dejaron de ser míos para complacerle a él que a su vez me entregaba todo su ser.**

**-Me encanta este sitio-Me susurró mientras seguíamos enredados.**

**-Solía venir aquí cuando era niña, era mi escondite "secreto", o al menos eso solía decir mi abuelo, que lo hizo al nacer yo como regalo, veía demasiado convencionales unos patucos.**

**Nos reímos tranquilos, nuestros problemas se hicieron a un lado, no me podía creer todo aquello, nunca pensé que volvería a confiar tanto en alguien, y ahí lo tenía, abrazándome, dándole vida a mis sentidos hasta el momento inertes y fortaleciendo a mi corazón hasta el momento agonizante.**

**El frío erizaba dulcemente la piel de mis piernas que contrastaba con el calor de mi torso, el cual seguía intacto gracias al cuerpo de Bruce.**

**-Creo que deberíamos volver.-Dije consciente de mi deber como anfitriona y del hecho de que había más personas en la mansión.**

**-Por favor no me digas eso…-Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se revolvió el pelo con la mano derecha, la que no me estrechaba contra él.**

**-Debo recordarle, Señor Wayne-Enfaticé al pronunciar su apellido.-Que abajo hay más de doscientas personas expectantes y que ya puedo percibir los nervios de Sean al no encontrarme para la subasta que debería estar celebrándose en…¿Qué hora es?.**

**-Las once en punto-Dijo tras mirar el reloj de plata con una cadena que escondía en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.**

**-La subasta empieza dentro de diez minutos así que vamos a vestirnos.-Dije con tono de pesadez, a mí también me gustaría quedarme en ese lugar idílico en los brazos de aquel Adonis perfecto.**

**Al coger mi vestido noté las manos de mi acompañante, la verdad es que no sé como describir nuestra relación, rodeando mis muñecas.**

**-Déjame vestirte.-Su seriedad me inmovilizó.**

**Colocó cada prenda con sumo cuidado, sin olvidarse de las caricias. Al final terminó de vestirme, pero él seguía tal y como vino al mundo.**

**Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, pegando por completo nuestros cuerpos.**

**-Esta situación podría resultar ser unas maravillosas fotos de estudio ¿Lo sabías?.**

**-No lo dudo-Se soltó con delicadeza de mi abrazo-Te toca.**

**Me sorprendí al entender lo que quería decir, esperaba que le pusiera el esmoquin y no le iba a defraudar, además era otra oportunidad para poder tocar sutilmente aquel cuerpo que me hacía perder la responsabilidad de mis acciones.**

**Poco a poco le coloqué cada vestimenta, sintiendo el calor de su ser. Al terminar de arreglarle la pajarita, me beso sin previo aviso, fue un beso divertido y largo, muy largo…**

**Bajamos a la gran sala donde Sean comenzaba a organizar la subasta, por su gesto, se adivinaba que estaba muy alterado.**

**Al verme bajó del escenario corriendo para encontrarse conmigo, su respiración era agitada, y al verme se le cambió la cara.**

**-Ese tono de piel…-Nos miró a Bruce y a mí alternamente-No habréis…**

**-¡Ya vale Sean!-Solté brusca.-¿Cómo van los preparativos?.**

**-Van bien, pero te necesito para que presentes la subasta.**

**-De acuerdo-Me encaminé hacia el escenario, no sin antes darme un efímero beso con Bruce, que al parecer vieron todos.**

**Tras presentar la subasta, esta fue un éxito, recaudamos dos millones de dólares que para ser una fiesta con relativamente pocos asistentes, era una buena cantidad de dinero.**

**La velada terminó y llegó la hora de despedirme de Bruce, que no podía quedarse conmigo debido a un trabajo pendiente que tenía para la empresa.**

**Tras dejar a Sean en un hotel, me establecí en mi ático, no quería que mi mejor amigo se viera involucrado de nuevo en una situación como la de aquella noche, la cual podría haber acabado muy mal para uno de los dos. Aun así me seguía preocupando por él, ahora sabía mi secreto y si descubrían quién era y de sus conocimientos corría un grave peligro**

**Encendí la radio para escuchar la sintonía de la policía, al parecer por ahora no habían sucedido muchas barbaridades, tan solo dos robos en distintas tiendas.**

**Mientras escuchaba las voces de los policías me desnudé poco a poco para ponerme mi camisón y disponerme a dormir.**

**De pronto una voz aterrada salió de los altavoces.**

**-Por favor ayuda, en una redada nos hemos visto acorralados, estamos escondidos en unos contenedores de la calle número 3 dentro del distrito de ST. Patrick, mi compañero está herido, repito está herido, todo apunta a un nuevo ataque del Nocturno.**

**La alerta me hizo correr hacía mi vestidor, donde se encontraba oculta otra habitación, me vestí rápidamente, utilizando el traje de cremallera y con brillos de charol, me coloqué el cinturón y los demás artilugios, y recogí mis cabellos con un artefacto que creó Fox, según él para que no molestara a la hora de colocarme una de las máscaras, ésta en particular disponía de visión nocturna.**

**Sin pensármelo un solo segundo, salté por la ventana para planear en el aire sobre dos azoteas distintas, St. Patrick se encontraba cerca, así que no necesitaría ningún tipo de transporte.**

**Al acercarme a la última azotea divisé una sombra a lo lejos, se dirigía hacia mí, o tal vez hacía mi objetivo.**

**Se movía como si de un ángel oscuro se tratase. Aquellas ropas...No podía ser. Mi respiración se volvió arrítmica y me quedé paralizada en el sitio.**

**Era el caballero oscuro, Dos sentimientos inundaron mi mente, la admiración y el disgusto, por una parte me alegraba verlo, era mi ídolo, después de mi padre, aunque los dos me abandonaron de una forma u otra, y por otro lado deseaba ser yo la heroína de Gotham, era mi turno, si él no se hubiera marchado yo no tendría que haber aparecido, pero lo hizo y eso me dio vía libre. Y ahora no deseaba compartir la gloria con nadie.**

**Al tenerlo justo al frente, cogí una gran bocanada de aire que me inundo los pulmones de oxígeno y la voz de valor para poder decir con voz felina y sorprendida:**  
**-Tú…**

* * *

_Siento mucho la tardanza en subir este capitulo, he recibido un review en el que me comentaban que deberia empezar la accion, lo sé, yo tambien quiero empezarla, pero no quiero ser muy rapida en los acontecimientos, para mi este fic es especial y es al que mas amor le he puesto de todos jajaja suena muy sentimental, pero este capitulo ha sido el comienzo de la acción que comenzara en el siguiente al fin ha aparecido el héroe de gotham y estoy muy satisfecha y sobre todo eso que siento la tardanza por este capitulo y realmente agradezco el review en el cual se me decia lo de la accion porque eso es lo que quiero, que me aconsejeis asi que muchisimas gracias a ese lector y actodos los demas para los que dejais y los que no dejais reviews os quiero jajaja, os prometo y ahora si que es cierto que subire cuanto antes el proximo capitulo es que me han quedado las matematicas y estoy un tanto liada... BESOOOOS :)_


	11. ¿Cuán grande debería ser este odio?

**Al tenerlo justo al frente, cogí una gran bocanada de aire que me inundo los pulmones de oxígeno y la voz de valor para poder decir con voz felina y sorprendida:**  
**-Tú…**

**-¿Qué?-Su voz ronca parecía forzada.**

**-Ha…Has vuelto-Mis mejillas se encendieron, parecía una niña tonta, decidí reaccionar, aunque no de la forma en la que habría querido-Bueno pues vuélvete a tu cueva murciélago, es mi turno.**

**-¿De qué me hablas pequeña furny?**

**No sabía dónde había escuchado esa palabra antes, pero me resultaba conocida y sobre todo como despectivo hacia Catwoman.**

**-Quiero recordar que no soy la única con un disfraz de animal, en ti ni siquiera los furnys se fijarían…**

**Un grito ahogado detuvo nuestra pelea, nunca imaginé un encuentro así con él, pero estaba claro que cuando fantaseaba con Batman era solo una chica que lo admiraba, ahora era una gata, su contrincante y por lo tanto una buena relación entre los dos era imposible.**

**Tras escuchar semejante berrido me lancé antes que él, planeé entre los edificios hasta llegar sigilosamente a los contenedores. Escuchaba las quejas de dolor provenientes de uno de los contenedores prefabricados.**

**Con cuidado me percaté de la ausencia de Batman, bien, este era mi gran debut, salvaría a los policías y por fin Gotham se daría cuenta de la bondad y la majestuosidad de Catwoman.**

**Entré en el contenedor esquivando los dos disparos del policía que no estaba herido, aun así gracias a mi visión nocturna veía el miedo en sus ojos, incluso su tembleque era perceptible entre la oscuridad.**

**-No se preocupen, he venido a salvarles-Dije con las manos en alto-No tenemos mucho tiempo y se ve que tu amigo a perdido mucha sangre.**

**Cogí al herido, y con mi cinturón expulsé una fina cuerda que se enganchó en la azotea y nos subió a ella.**

**-Bien, sé que te duele mucho pero tienes que presionar el orificio de la bala-Probablemente eso ya lo sabía, era un policía, pero aun así no lo estaba haciendo-Aguanta, ¿Tienes tu arma?.**

**-No, me la quitaron y ahí fue cuando recibí el balazo en la pierna.-Habló costosamente, como si el aire no quisiera salir del todo por su boca, parecía que cada molécula de aire era como un calmante y cuantas más expulsaba más sentía el dolor causado por la bala que aun seguía en el interior de su extremidad.**

**Enganchado a mi cinturón tenía una especie de arma, la cual disparaba somníferos que afectaban de inmediato al organismo, la cogí y se la puse en la mano que tenía libre.**

**-Bien, son somníferos, quédatela mientras subo a tu compañero.**

**Sin escuchar su respuesta me tiré a por el otro policía. El sonido de disparos me perforaba los oídos, y las luces alternas que se producían con ellos me cegaban en mi vuelo.**

**Divisé al amigo tras unos deshechos de metal, estaba cuidándose de las balas.**

**Oculta en la noche, llegué rápidamente a su lado. Mientras nos refugiábamos escuchaba la respiración sofocada de aquel joven.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-Su juventud, al igual que la mía me conmovían, no podía dejarlo.**

**-John Weatswood- Los disparos cesaron y con ellos el sonido de nuestras respiraciones.-En realidad es Blake, me cambié el apellido hace poco, al parecer mi familia biológica no tenía el primer apellido, así que investigué y en realidad era la familia Blake, nunca me llegaron a adoptar así que imagino que es lo correcto.**

**-Si-Le sonreí con tristeza, yo había podido disfrutar de una verdadera familia ¿Entonces por qué me quejaba de los sucesos?, al menos tuve un padre que me quiso y aun tenía al resto.**

**-¡Detrás de ti!**

**Me giré con los puños extendidos para darle una buena a quién nos estuviera molestando. En efecto un hombre con aspecto elegante cayó al suelo después de recibir mi llave.**

**-¡Vamos!-Ofrecí mi mano a John que la tomó sin rechistar.**

**De la misma manera que había subido al otro policía, lo hice con él. Los deje juntos y relativamente a salvo, pronto llegaría un helicóptero a socorrerlos, pero yo debía quedarme entre los contenedores, iba a averiguar quiénes eran.**

**-¡Alexander no los encuentro!-Al escuchar ese nombre me dio un vuelco al corazón.**

**-¡Dios, Michael, eres un inútil!-Parecía la voz de un adolescente.**

**De repente noté los brazos de alguien alrededor de mi cuello, impulsándome con mis piernas, pude chocarlo contra la pared, pero al ser de una especie de lámina de metal, sonó sobremanera. "Mierda".**

**Un millar de pasos se dirigían a mi posición, si recibía un disparo a quemarropa este sería el final de mi corta existencia como heroína, así que con todas mis fuerzas salte en una voltereta por encima de la cabeza de mi oponente, zafándome de su doloroso abrazo y cayendo de pie a su espalda, en cuanto se giró le dije:**

**-Bien nene, esto no se le hace a una señorita-Al menos me tomaría con humor mi trabajo.**

**Al divisar la cantidad de hombres que venían hacía mi no pude hacer otra cosa que crecerme, si quería, podía con esos ocho maleantes.**

**Agarré a uno del costado clavándole mis uñas de gata, y sin soltar su piel dañada lo estampé contra el que venía detrás, que bien me vendrían mis somníferos en ese momento.**

**Los dos se levantaron y fueron por mí a la vez, yo me agaché y comencé a correr hacia ellos, en el último momento cambié de posición y me deslicé por el suelo entre los dos, de forma que tenía sus pies a mi altura. Rápidamente cogí las cuchillas y las lancé hacia mis lados cortándoles los tendones y haciéndolos caer.**

**Me puse en pie sin perder la velocidad del deslice, y le arrebaté la conciencia al siguiente de una patada en la cabeza.**

**Aun me quedaban cinco oponentes, pero al escuchar un ruido sordo, noté como la escena se nublaba ante mis ojos, el lugar se había llenado de humo. Un golpe me arrebató el poder, justo en el estomago, de nuevo un puñetazo dañó mis labios cortándolos y haciéndome sangrar, ni siquiera era un dolor grave, estaba acostumbrada a eso debido a los duros entrenamientos de Chew, pero no podía reaccionar.**

**Cerré los ojos, en los entrenamientos con venda, podía derrotar a mi oponente incluso sin utilizar el sentido de la vista. Tenía que sentir su aura, el calor que desprendía, y escuchar el sonido de sus movimientos, solo tenía que hacer eso.**

**Sin más preámbulos, me dispuse a hacer lo que mejor se me daba a parte de actuar, combatir con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Sentí a mis espaldas la presencia de otro contrincante, y sin abrir los ojos me empujé hacía atrás para someterlo a mi choque, mientras caíamos me recoloque sobre él para una vez estar su cabeza sobre el suelo, sujetarla, levantarla y por último golpearla contra el asfalto, esperaba no haberlo matado.**

**De pronto dos personas distintas me agarraron por los brazos, tirando de ellos hacia atrás y haciéndome abrir los ojos de sorpresa, percatándome de que la extensa niebla, había desaparecido.**

**Desde atrás alguien me puso un arma en la cabeza, el sonido del seguro al quitarse me alertó del peligro.**

**-Encantado de conocerte gatita-La voz aniñada del sujeto que tenía a mis espaldas era según había comprobado antes, la voz de Alexander.**

**Por desgracia me encontraba en una posición incómoda que no me dejaba ver a aquel joven, pero a los gorilas que tenía sujetándome podía verlos tan solo con girar la cara.**

**-Eres tan solo un niño-Mi voz reflejaba compasión.**

**-Dudo que sea solo eso, además ahora mismo tu vida está en mis manos-Era un arrogante-¿No te parece descortés no presentarte ante alguien con un arma?.**

**-Soy Catwoman, solo puedo decirte eso Alexander.**

**Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, el chico, apretó más la pistola contra mi nuca haciéndome estirar mis hombros doloridos al echarme hacia delante evitando inconscientemente el tacto de aquel arma.**

**-Tú me conoces a mí, ¡Es hora de qué yo te conozca a ti!-Apartó un poco el arma para agarrar mi máscara.**

**Forcejeé y conseguí soltar uno de mis brazos, le asesté un golpe al otro gorila para que soltara mi brazo derecho, debido a su sorpresa lo hizo, y me enzarcé en una pequeña pelea con aquellos dos rufianes.**

**Tuve la mala suerte de olvidar al chaval, el cual hizo acto de su presencia al pegar un tiro.**

**Me giré para mirarlo a la cara, al menos quería ver el rostro de ese chico, pero una sombra apareció frente a mí, desviando la bala de su trayectoria, todo sucedió a cámara lenta.**

**Al percatarme de quién era me sentí aliviada y enfurecida, ¡Era mi trabajo!, era cierto que me había salvado, pero yo no le había pedido su ayuda en ningún momento.**

**Él se dirigió hacia Alexander para arrebatarle el arma, pero yo seguía luchando contra aquellos dos animales.**

**Tiré a uno al suelo, aprovechando el tiempo del que disponía para volver a levantarse me abalancé sobre el otro, e inmovilizándolo sobre el asfalto boca arriba, levante levemente una de sus piernas y pisé su rodilla, partiéndosela por la mitad. El grito de dolor de aquel hombre me desgarró por dentro, hacer daño a los demás no me hacía ninguna gracia, pero era consciente de que ellos eran causantes de muchas muertes de inocentes.**

**El otro se levantó con más rapidez al escuchar aquel berrido, me dispuse a atacarlo, pero la sombra del caballero oscuro se cernió sobre él, y tras escuchar un golpe seco lo sentí caer.**

**De pronto se volteo para mirarme a la cara.**

**-¡¿Dónde está Alexander?!-Mi pregunta le desconcertó.**

**-El chico se ha ido, no iba a atacarlo.-Entendió a quién me refería.**

**-No te cuestiono eso, solo quería verle la cara.**

**El ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero nos sobresaltó, y la presencia de Batman me resultaba cada vez más incómoda.**

**Hizo el intento de agarrarme de un brazo pero esquivé su tacto rápidamente y con mucha elegancia. El único hombre que me tocaría esa noche sería Bruce… y Sean, pero él no contaba, obviamente no le atraía, además tampoco pensaba que yo pudiera atraerle a Batman, por muy seductora que yo fuese, la impresión que me daba era de envidia, quería retomar su posición, pero no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.**

**-¿Tienes miedo?-Soltó burlón.**

**-La verdad es que no-Dije felina-Deberías tomar algo caliente, te noto la garganta un poco raspada.-Me burlé de su evidente forzado tono de voz.**

**-No es momento para bromas, nos pueden ver, y a la policía no le va a gustar…**

**-Sí recuerdo bien, solo te buscan a ti-Lo interrumpí-Me marcho… Ah, y no quiero verte de nuevo por aquí.**

**Cogí carrerilla y me alejé con majestuosidad, la distancia que nos separaba me brindaba una sensación de alivio que me inundaba de los pies a la cabeza, cada paso era una delicatesen.**

**La llegada a mi ático fue como la llegada de los soldados tras la guerra, debido a las emociones encontradas aquella noche, mi casa, su olor, todo me parecía lejano, había que tener en cuenta que hacía tiempo que no permanecía por mi ático mucho tiempo seguido, sin tener en cuenta cuando dormía, que tampoco era mucho tiempo.**

**Tras desinfectarme las heridas, y aplicarme crema calmante en mi cuello me acosté, aunque no sirvió de nada, debido a los nervios, me resultaba imposible caer en los brazos de Morfeo, ni siquiera la más bella de las nanas hubiera conseguido que mis párpados descansasen, y con ellos mi mente.**

**Cuando pensaba en Batman, me imaginaba circunstancias en las que él me salvaba, como cuentos de la niñez. Imaginaba que me caería bien desde el primer momento y soñaba con saber cómo sería su voz, o el tacto de su piel.**

**Pero la verdad era que las circunstancias en las que ambos nos encontrábamos en ese momento, no me permitían mirarlo con buenos ojos. Para mí era mi contrincante, incluso era peor que los siervos del Nocturno, ellos al menos no querían mi puesto…**

**Pero hablando en serio, nunca imaginé que mi primer encuentro con el caballero oscuro tendría tal calibre, y sinceramente no sabía cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Siempre lo había admirado y eso no me permitía odiarlo con toda la fuerza con la que hubiera sido capaz, aun así, lo odiaba, y esperaba que ese sentimiento me diera fuerzas para luchar contra él, porque si era preciso, lo eliminaría.**

**La mañana se aferró a mis músculos, quitándoles movilidad y llegando a afectar a mi propio estado. El dolor de los golpes que la adrenalina me amortizó la noche pasada, ahora era muy perceptible.**

**Mi estómago no estaba de humor, y yo tampoco, el sólo hecho de terminar de beberme la taza de café que me había preparado me parecía inalcanzable, definitivamente, aquel órgano mío se había cerrado en banda. A lo mejor la falta de sueño tenía parte de culpa, maldita falta de sueño… Y pensar que uno de los culpables de esta era Batman, aquel maldito pajarillo asustado no podría con una bestia felina como yo. Debería haber sido la mujer pantera… El recuerdo de esa película me arrancó una sonrisa, todo un clásico, ojalá yo hubiera sido la protagonista.**

**Mis recuerdos como actriz se ocuparon del resto del tiempo, no sé si realmente estuve pensando en ellos durante veinte minutos o veinte horas, hasta que la perturbadora melodía que provenía de mi móvil reclamó mi atención.**

**-Buenos días, tu fiesta ha sido todo un éxito...**

**Mientras esa vocecilla me hablaba con confianza, yo me sentía cada vez más a gusto escuchándola, me era familiar aunque no podía identificar a su propietario.**

**-Perdone, ¿Con quién hablo?.-Mi voz era la confusión en persona.**

**-Soy Eve Lauren, tu manager boba-Un suspiro salió sin aviso de entre mis labios-Hablé con Erika, tu publicista y me dijo que la gala benéfica te vendría muy bien para resaltar tu imagen en la sociedad, y así es, además tenemos un spot de televisión en el que te pagarán una fortuna por protagonizarlo, entre otras ofertas.**

**-Eve, muchas gracias pero ahora mismo no estoy interesada en…**

**-Sé lo que te pasó-Me interrumpió-Pero también sé que para ti el arte dramático es muy especial y si dejas de aparecer, dejaran de ofrecerte trabajos como este, esta es tu última oportunidad Selina, y vales para esto, aunque eso ya los sabías ¿Verdad?.**

**´Todos mis recuerdos se apelotonaron frente a mí, nublando mi razón y dejándome llevar por los sentimientos.**

**-¿De qué se supone qué iba ese spot?-Una parte de mí, quería recordar cómo era mi antigua yo.**

* * *

_Miles de gracias de nuevo, no me cansaré nunca de decir esta maravillosa palabra, gracias, enserio, vuestra paciencia al esperar por los nuevos capítulos me parece admirable debido a mi horrible tardanza, pero teneis que comprender que no se me dan nada bien las malditas matematicas ... así que miles de besos y espero que sigais ayudandome con vuestros reviews, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para comentarlos pero os prometo que en el siguiente capitulo hablare de cada review, miles de gracias y abrazoooos espero os guste mi capítulo :)_


	12. Una noche larga (Parte 1)

**Bruce**

**Mis párpados juguetones no me dejaban volver a la realidad, deseaban quedarse en el dulce sueño por más tiempo.**

**El motivo de mi repentino adormilamiento era que ya no estaba acostumbrado a entrenar todos los días a las seis de la mañana. Había perdido aquel hábito y ahora tendría que reavivarlo con sudor y sangre.**

**Me incorporé dolorido, la bala que chocó contra mi costado, justo en las costillas estaba demasiado cerca como para no causar algún tipo de daño.**

**Mi desayuno se encontraba en el escritorio, junto aquella foto, como siempre.**

**El entrenamiento me salvó de los quebraderos de cabeza que acechaban desde la noche anterior. He de admitir que me hubiera gustado dormir mejor, pero los acontecimientos ocurridos en St Patrick me dieron en qué pensar. Por suerte el recuerdo de Selina me bastó para tranquilizarme y dejarme llevar por el sueño, así que hasta ahora solo me había permitido pensar en nuestro encuentro. Parecía que hubiera sido mi primera vez, la verdad es que nunca había tenido una conexión tan especial con alguien, y por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, Rachel y yo no éramos tan semejantes, aunque mi amor por ella no moriría nunca, también tenía su lugar en mis recuerdos, y en mis tormentos…**

**Por desgracia, el vapor que desprendía el agua caliente de la ducha, dispersó mi concentración y me hizo cavilar sobre Gotham y sobre mi posición con respecto a esta.**

**Era obvio que la policía me buscaba, si pudiera hacer saber que fue por el bien de la ciudadanía y que en realidad yo seguí luchando por ellos hasta el final… Pero ahora no me podía arrepentir de mis antiguas decisiones, debía recuperar mi honor, realizando un acto heroico, aunque para ello necesitaría recuperar mi puesto. Aquella gata se había hecho con él.**

**Desaparezco durante un tiempo y aquella furnny se me adelanta de mala manera, de acuerdo, tenía previsto desaparecer para siempre, pero no solo era el hecho de que Selina estuviera en problemas el que me había empujado a actuar, sino que también Gotham estaba volviendo a ser igual o más peligrosa de lo que ya fue antes de la aparición del caballero oscuro, los seguidos atentados y asesinatos que se habían producido me asustaban, la población estaba perdiendo su humanidad ante la ira y el miedo, los honrados estaban sometidos a los tiranos y eso era algo que no permitiría por más tiempo.**

**Volviendo al tema de la gata, aquella primera impresión tomada aquella noche, no era la que me esperaba. Parecía que realmente quería ocupar mi lugar y eso significaba que más que un peligro para Gotham, era un beneficio. Por esa parte no me disgustaba, sabía cómo pelear, y actuaba en relación a los acontecimientos con una soltura digna de una heroína, pero a la vez, sus habladurías me parecían molestas. Me había faltado el respeto e incluso hizo notar su disgusto debido a mi nueva aparición.**

**Esa chica iba a jugar un gran papel para Gotham, y lo peor era que era consciente de ello y que haría todo lo posible por hacerse ver ante el mundo como la salvadora de dicha ciudad, sin importarle cuantos debiera eliminar a su paso, cosa que me ponía en la línea de fuego y que tal vez me hacía arrepentirme de haber desviado la trayectoria de la bala que iba dirigida hacia ella con todo el cariño y aprecio de Alexander. La voz angustiada de Catwoman se vino a mi mente cuando el nombre del chico se pasó por mi mente, parecía importarle el paradero del chaval, un tanto sospechoso… Teniendo en cuenta que aquella situación de peligro hacia dos policías había sido causada por los camaradas del nocturno, el asunto me parecía cada vez más enredado, ¿Qué sabría la gata sobre aquel joven llamado Alexander?.**

**Las teclas de mi ordenador echaban chispas, había estado tres horas y media seguidas buscando información en la base de datos, pero aun así no encontraba ni siquiera la fecha de nacimiento de aquel sujeto.**

**Unos pasos me desconcentraron, era Alfred que conteniendo una sonrisa me dijo:**

**-Tiene visita señor Wayne- Al juzgar lentamente la expresión de su cara pude adivinar de quién se trataba, eso me arrancó otra sonrisa a mí.**

**Me encaminé descalzo con unos pantalones de deporte gris claro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, mi pelo aun estaba mojado, pero eso se solucionaría pronto, el calor que comenzaba a desprender mi cuerpo era abrasador.**

**Conforme me acercaba al gran portal de mi mansión veía esa silueta perfecta, envuelta en un vestido de gasa blanco y holgado al cual, al darle la luz su cuerpo formaba una sombra que me permitía apreciar cada una de sus curvas, como siempre llevaba tacones que la estilizaban. No podía dejar de mirarla, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito pero cada vez que se mordía el labio me volvía loco, esa sonrisa dulce interrumpida por un atisbo de travesura, revelaba lo que había pasado aquella noche.**

**Al llegar a su lado la agarré de la cintura he inclinando mi cabeza sujeté su barbilla para tenerla a escasos centímetros de mí, podía sentir su respiración tranquila y cálida contra mi tez.**

**-Buenos días señorita Kyle.**

**-Muy buenos días señor Wayne- Y sin avisar se estiró y me plantó un dulce beso mientras se apoyaba en mi costado haciéndome aguantar un gemido de dolor.- Tengo una cita con el director de un anuncio y debía pasar por aquí.**

**-¿Vas a volver tan pronto al espectáculo?.**

**-No quiero dejar mi vida de lado Bruce, además necesito esto.**

**-Pues me parece muy bien, enserio me alegro.-Me gustaba la idea de que mirara hacia delante, con suerte no se metería en más líos…**

**-Oye, podría recogerte cuando termine mi reunión, e ir a comer.**

**-Sí, pero con una condición-Mi media sonrisa se mostró ante ella, permitiéndole entrar en el juego- Que haya postre.**

**-No se preocupe Wayne, el postre lo traigo yo de casa.**

**Me dio un cachete en el trasero haciéndome dar un pequeño salto, la verdad era que no me lo esperaba, y la vi alejarse con soltura y sensualidad hacia su bugatti veyron.**

**Selina**

**La reunión era para un anuncio de perfumes de una marca famosa y muy cara. Mi publicista y mi manager se encontraban haciendo el contrato con los representantes de la empresa en cuestión, así que no pude evitar dejar a mi mente volar por las nocturnas calles de Gotham.**

**Debía seguir la pista del Nocturno, aquellas posesiones incluida la casa de campo de mi padre, en la que tantos momentos habíamos vivido mi familia y yo, podría de una forma u otra llevarme hasta aquel hijo de su madre.**

**El contrato se cerró, y yo y mis socios nos llevaríamos un buen pellizco, la suma era tan alta que ni siquiera podía plantearme qué hacer con todo aquel dinero.**

**Me subía a mi coche animada tras despedirme, tenía ganas de ver a Bruce y sobre todo de tocarlo, mi tacto pedía más, esa noche no había sido suficiente para mí.**

**Al llegar a la mansión toqué la bocina y esperé unos segundos para verlo con unos vaqueros, una camisa clara y con los botones superiores abiertos dejándome ver el comienzo de su trabajado torso, además de llevar una americana azul oscuro.**

**Su paso ágil y tranquilo me volvía loca, no podía esperar a que se sentara junto a mí en el asiento del copiloto, hasta que lo hizo, y con todas mis fuerzas me abalancé sobre él, sin previo aviso. Palpé cada parte de su cuerpo que estuvo a mi alcance y sentí su grato acogimiento a mi muestra de cariño a modo de besos, que recorrían mi cuello una y otra vez.**

**En un determinado momento revolví su pelo y tirando un poco de este le sujeté la cabeza haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba y mientras seguía acomodada sobre él, lo besé lenta y apasionadamente.**

**-¿Me echabas de menos?-Dijo cuando paramos para respirar agitados.**

**-No tanto como tú a mí-Le mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas traviesas y tras un efímero beso en los labios me pasé al asiento del conductor.**

**Arranqué, deleitándome con el suave ronroneo de una de mis cosas más preciadas, mi coche. Por otra parte, la compañía no estaba nada mal.**

**-¿A dónde me lleva señorita Style?**

**-Es una sorpresa.**

**Mientras avanzaba por una carretera rodeada por abetos bien cuidados y la luz de la media tarde daba un ambiente cálido y veraniego poco común de Gotham, hablaba con Bruce.**

**Él me contaba cómo había pasado el día, haciendo deporte y durmiendo y yo le hablaba sobre el spot con el que recobraría mi vida en el mundo del espectáculo.**

**Lo nuestro parecía cada vez más una relación, no era que me disgustase, pero no parecía algo normal y corriente, nuestra atracción sobrepasaba todos los límites. El simple hecho de tenerlo a mí lado me excitaba, y no solo de la manera sexual, si no que todos mis sentidos estaban alerta esperando cualquier sonrisa o gesto para no perderme ni un solo momento que vivíamos juntos.**

**Al llegar a una pequeña hacienda de la montaña, justamente encima del laboratorio subterráneo de grandes extensiones de Fox, paré y me recliné en mi asiento para luego quedarme mirando fijamente a Bruce, el cual parecía encantado.**

**-Estamos en una venta a la que solía venir de pequeña-Mis palabras sonaban nostálgicas.- Vengo siempre que puedo, los dueños eran amigos de mis padres y me tratan muy bien.**

**-Me encanta que me lleves a sitios tan… tuyos.**

**-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Solté con un amago de sonrisa.**

**-Que me confías una parte de ti, cosa que realmente me sorprende viniendo de alguien tan independiente como tú-Cogió mi mano suavemente y me besó a la altura de los nudillos.**

**Salió del coche para luego abrirme la puerta.**

**Al entrar el ambiente rústico me relajó, Cindy, la propietaria que tras atender una mesa corrió a abrazarme, y llamó a Harold Milton, su marido.**

**-¡Cuánto tiempo pequeña!-Harold me abrazó.**

**Nunca habían tenido hijos y a mí me trataban como si fuera la suya propia, incluso tras la muerte de mi padre vinieron a verme, y con comida, todo se solucionaba con comida, los guisos de Cindy eran los mejores.**

**-Este es Bruce Wayne.- Presenté a mi acompañante, podría decirse que ilusionada.**

**-¡Cómo para no conocerlo!-Harold le estrechó la mano después de Cindy.**

**-Estamos encantados de tenerlo aquí señor Wayne.**

**-La suerte es mía, este sitio es muy tranquilo, y huele que alimenta-Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande-Ah, y por favor llámenme Bruce.**

**Tras una breve conversación nos sentaron cerca de la chimenea y justo al lado de un enorme ventanal que nos permitía ver el color de la naturaleza.**

**El almuerzo trató de mis vivencias de niña, Bruce quería conocerlo todo sobre mí, y yo no me negaba en retratarle cada minuto de aquella vida lejana, eso sí, dejando atrás los malos momentos y los que no debían contarse, como por ejemplo mi segunda identidad.**

**La despedida con los señores Milton fue algo triste, ellos formaban parte de las etapas más felices, y tan solo el verlos me recordaba cuan maravillosas épocas había vivido en el pasado.**

**Mientras conducía de vuelta una extraña sensación de angustia acechaba en la boca de mi estómago.**

**Ya en la ciudad, había mucho tráfico y estábamos estancados en una de las carreteras centrales. Los sonidos de los coche repiqueteaban en mis oídos como si se tratasen de una tormenta moderna, llena de pitidos y frenazos, a ello se le añadían las quejas de los conductores con las que no se conseguía nada.**

**Bruce y yo permanecíamos callados, inmersos en nuestro mundo interno.**

**Al ver tan silencioso a mi copiloto no pude evitar pensar que en realidad yo no sabía nada de él, es más, ni siquiera le había preguntado. Sabía lo que todo el mundo, y con ello, la trágica muerte de sus padres, por eso no me atrevía a preguntar y tampoco quería saber sobre su larga lista de amantes, yo no me quedaba atrás, pero era obvio que la suya había sido mucho más escandalosa.**

**Desde mi coche observaba como los conductores indignados comenzaban a salir de sus automóviles. Giré la cabeza para ver hacia donde miraba Bruce con tanta atención por la ventanilla. Al darme cuenta me sorprendí, ¿qué hacía ahí la policía?.**

**La luz roja del atardecer se mezcló con la del fuego en cuanto un estruendo sonó justo detrás de mí haciendo que mi coche volcase.**

**Justo en el momento de la explosión Bruce volteó con los ojos abiertos como platos y me agarró de la mano, intentando protegerme de una manera u otra del impacto. Mientras mi coche giraba obtuve las fuerzas para agarrarle con fuerza e intentar que no le pasara nada malo.**

**Los movimientos de mi bugatti se hicieron más violentos y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude evitando el dolor.**

**Cuando los abrí el olor a quemado se pegaba a mis fosas nasales y a mi garganta dificultándome mi respiración.**

**Me encontraba fuera de mi coche con la chaqueta de Bruce doblada bajo la cabeza. La visión de los escombros me produjo un shock aterrador. El pánico de los recuerdos inundó mi cuerpo y mente.**

**Me levanté con cuidado y me puse la americana azul oscuro, manchada por el humo y la suciedad de los escombros. Los llantos y los gritos eran la banda sonora de aquella escena macabra.**  
**El dolor estaba presente en cada paso que daba, aun así no podía parar, tenía que ver dónde se encontraba Bruce. Miles de imágenes horribles de su paradero me paralizaban.**

**Llegué a mi bugatti, que estaba con el techo contra el suelo, para comprobar que en el asiento del copiloto no se encontraba nadie.**

**¡Claro!, seguro que él fue quién me sacó del coche, ¡tenía su americana!.**

**Caminé lo más rápido que pude, buscando a Bruce, "está bien" me repetí a mi misma ese mantra una y otra vez, intentando convencer a mi parte realista.**

**De pronto el llanto de un niño me distrajo, venía de un coche, guiada por el sonido, en un automóvil rojo vi al pequeño amarrado a su sillita, no tendría más de tres años.**

**-¡¿Quién ha dejado solo a este niño?!-Decía mientras me apresuraba a desamarrar a aquel infante que se agarraba con sus manitas a mí.-Tranquilo pequeño.**

**Cuando al fin conseguí desatarlo vi una medalla colgada de su cuello en la que ponía Daniel.**

**-Tranquilo Daniel, shh-Acallaba al niño abrazándolo contra mi pecho, protegiéndolo.**

**Y con aquel encuentro llegó la segunda explosión, y como un gato me agazapé y rodeé a Daniel con mi cuerpo llevándome el impacto de los trozos de escayola y ladrillos provenientes del edificio de al lado.**

**El dolor no era algo nuevo para mí, pero mis costillas ardían por los golpes y los cortes no podían pasar desapercibidos.**

**Tras esto, me dirigí a la luz de las sirenas y me encontré con ambulancias y coches de policía, a estos últimos acudí para dejar al niño con un policía.**

**Tenía que dirigirme a mi piso, tenía que ser Catwoman en ese momento y ayudar a toda esa gente, estaba desorientada y con Daniel aun en mis brazos, ya no lloraba y su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho, le hablé de cosas bonitas en el trayecto, no podía dejar que se durmiera, no sabía si había sufrido algún golpe en la cabeza y podría ser peligroso.**

**Un policía me vio a lo lejos, y se acercó corriendo junto a mí. Esa cara me resultaba familiar, aquellos rasgos juveniles me recordaron a alguien.**

**-¡Señora déjeme coger a su hijo!-La explosión al parecer sí que había afectado a mis oídos.**

**-No es mi hijo John, se llama Daniel y estaba solo en un coche-Mi voz sonaba cansada, pero sin querer pronuncié su nombre, era John Blake, el policía de la noche en la que me encontré con Batman.**

**-Acompáñeme a la ambulancia Señora…**

**-Soy Selina Kyle-Se sorprendió al oír mi nombre.-Y tienes que ayudarme, por favor.**

**Si quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible tenía que confiar en él, y algo me decía que hacía lo correcto.**

**-¿Te acuerdas del último encuentro con el nocturno?-Tomé aire-Yo te salvé a ti y a tu compañero de los contenedores.**

**-Es imposible-Estaba desconcertado.**

**-¡Tienes que creerme!-Intenté tranquilizarme.-Te espero tras ese coche patrulla, deja a Daniel con los servicios médicos.**

**El chico tuvo fe ciega en mí, porque hizo lo que ordené sin ningún reparo ni delatándome.**

**Cuando llegó se agachó junto a mí para escuchar mis explicaciones.**

**-Tienes que llevarme a mi ático John, allí cogeré todo lo que necesito y os ayudaré.**

**-¡¿Sabes lo qué dices?!-Me agarró de los hombros-¿Estás herida y se me puede caer el pelo mierda!**

**-Sabes que es lo mejor para Gotham.**

**Tras una mirada meditabunda asintió sabiendo que cometía una locura.**

**Sin que se dieran cuenta por el ajetreo, cogimos el coche patrulla y con mis indicaciones llegamos a mi casa, John me acompañó hasta arriba y de mi habitación secreta fue cogiendo los artilugios que le pedía mientras me vestía con el traje negro sin brillos y cremallera, la cual me subió el agente.**

**-¿Y ahora qué?-Espetó intentando ocultar su miedo.**

**-Ahora vuelves a el lugar de los sucesos, te necesitan, yo llegaré en un suspiro-Hablaba con rapidez mientras salíamos a mi azotea-Y no digas nada de esto a nadie, confío en ti, amigo.**

**Acto seguido, ante la sorpresa de Blake me lancé y estiré mi traje para llegar sin dificultades a la azotea de al lado.**

**Mi localizador empezó a sonar y mientras corría saltando de tejado en tejado le di al botón de mi mascara para escuchar la voz de Fox.**

**-Mira hacia abajo.**

**Me apresuré para asomarme a la estrecha calle, ahí se encontraba él con una moto extrañamente gruesa y negra. Bajé planeando con mi traje y caí dolorosamente sobre un tobillo dolido por el accidente. Al fijarme en la moto recordé los últimos recortes de los periódicos en los que aparecía Batman, era la misma.**

**-No voy a preguntarte el por qué tienes esta moto-Sonreía impresionada-ya me lo imagino… todo me cuadra ahora.**

**¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?, Fox ya había ayudado a Batman antes que a mí, todos aquellos cacharros, ¡Incluso los trajes eran parecidos!, pero, ¿Ahora qué utilizaría él?, ¿tal vez había vuelto a huir?.**

**Aquella última idea me enfadaba y aquello me sorprendió, no podía volver para luego no luchar por lo que un día fue suyo, no podía dejar solos a los habitantes de Gotham otra vez. A lo mejor él sabía que yo era idónea para su puesto y había admitido su derrota, pero la verdad es que esa conjetura no me parecía muy probable.**

**-¿Qué se dice?-Lucius hizo caso omiso a mis comentarios.**

**-Gracias-Puse los ojos en blanco y arranqué.**

**-¡Ten cuidado Selina!-Escuchar mi nombre cuando era Catwoman me sorprendía. La voz de Lucius se alejaba tras de mí.**

**Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta aquella carretera central hecha trizas a la vez que escuchaba la señal de la radio de policía.**

**Llegué a aquel sitio atestado de miedo y dolor, parte de los sentimientos que más temía se colaron en mí, los recuerdos volvían una y otra vez en forma de flashes, me refugié en la noche que ya cernía sobre mi cuerpo la luz de la valentía en forma de rallos lunares.**

**Las sirenas y los focos tornaban el caos de matices rubíes.**

**Tan solo llegar me acerqué a los policías, debían saber que estaba ahí para colaborar y quería ayudar a toda costa.**

**-¡Eh tú, quieta!- La orden de uno de los policías me hizo parar en señal de sumisión.**

**-¡Roger déjala, sólo quiere ayudar!-Blake apareció para apoyarme.**

**Con un gesto precavido Roger se alejó e inmediatamente me reuní con el joven policía.**

**-Bien, los bomberos están sacando a gente de los escombros…**

**-¿Quién ha sido el artificie?-Lo interrumpí, mi respiración era entrecortada por el nerviosismo.**

**-Todo apunta al Nocturno y a los suyos-Negó con la cabeza con gesto triste-Aun no sabemos nada, pero en cuanto lo sepa te avisaré a ti la primera.**

**-Muchas gracias John-Le sujeté las manos agradecida, ¿Se había sonrojado?.**

**-Mientras, hay zonas a las que los bomberos no pueden llegar, y las personas que se encontraban en los edificios están atrapadas, además posar un helicóptero provocaría el total derrumbe del edifi…**

**Sin pensármelo dos veces pulsé un botón de mi cinturón mágico y un cable salió disparado del centro, para engancharse al tejado de uno de los bloques que no estaban damnificados por la explosión.**

**Al llegar a lo más alto, golpeé mi pie contra la pared y en un medio giro en el aire abrí mis alas para llegar hasta aquellos inmuebles medio derrumbados. Me introduje por una ventana planeando, nada más hacerlo los gritos captaron toda mi atención.**  
**Conseguí sacar a dos hombres y a tres mujeres, al dejarlos con los bomberos tras lanzarse desde unos pisos más abajo a la colchoneta con mi ayuda, volví a subir.**

**Una chica de unos dieciséis años lloraba al encontrarse bajo una biga.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le dije en un tono extrañamente maternal.**

**-Ann, por favor sácame de aquí, ¡No te vayas!.**

**-Tranquilízate-Rodeé su cara con mis manos-Hasta que no te saque de aquí no me moveré, te lo prometo.**

**El humo llegó por la apertura de las escaleras, el incendió que se había provocado en las primeras plantas debía estar descontrolado, ¿cuántas víctimas habría?, no quería ni pensarlo, el nudo de mi garganta crecía al escuchar toser a aquella chiquilla con un aspecto muy parecido al mío con su edad, se estaba asfixiando y yo no podía levantar aquella maldita biga.**

**Intenté buscar algo que hiciera palanca, no había nada. La adrenalina atestó mis venas y en un primer impulso, doble mis rodillas y agachándome cogí aquella biga para luego sin soltarla levantarme manteniendo todo el peso en mis piernas, esa chica era muy joven, no se merecía perder algo tan valioso como la vida.**

**Ante mi asombro conseguí levantarla y lanzarla a casi dos metros de distancia, ¿cómo lo había hecho?. Hallé la respuesta en un momento.**

**-¡Vamos, cógela!-Aquella voz ronca e inconfundible provenía justo de mi lado, él me había echado una mano.**

**Sin siquiera mirarlo agarré a la chica de la espalda y las piernas, como si se tratase de una princesa rescatada, ella no tenía fuerzas ni para agarrarse a mi cuello.**

**-Las paredes están muy mal para que use mi cable.-Espeté sin saber cómo bajar a Ann.-Agarra el tuyo a mí y bájame desde arriba.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que tengo uno?-Estaba sorprendido.**

**-Fox.**

**No tuve que decir nada más, acto seguido, el caballero oscuro hizo lo que le dije y pude bajar a Ann que inmediatamente fue socorrida por los servicios de emergencia, se había desvanecido en mis brazos.**

**Sin darme tiempo a comprobar el estado de la muchacha, me precipité de nuevo hacia arriba a toda velocidad, estampándome contra el hombre que me sujetaba y que retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás para acabar cayéndose conmigo encima. La situación y la postura resultaban ser muy comprometedoras.**

**-¿Quieres jugar?-Le dije divertida.**

**En un momento se colocó sobre mí agarrando mis muñecas con brusquedad y dejando su boca a milímetros de la mía.**

**-Cuando y como quieras gatita-Aquella manera traviesa de hablar, me resultó familiar, ese olor… le di un efímero beso que lo confundió y me permitió empujarlo para zafarme de su singular abrazo.-Vamos, hay que sacar a más gente-Solté mientras me sacudía.**

**Entre los dos comenzamos a auxiliar a tantas personas que perdí la cuenta, hasta que gracias a mi máscara y los auriculares implantados en ella oí la señal de la policía, era la voz de John Blake.**

**-Código 19 11, repito 19 11, C.W., C.W.-Aquella era mi fecha de nacimiento y las iniciales de Catwoman-Hacia nuestros contenedores, rápido.**

**Aquel Blake era todo un loco de las adivinanzas, gracias a Dios sabía a lo que se refería, tenía que ir a los contenedores de Saint Patrick. Miré hacia Batman, seguía buscando entre los escombros, ni siquiera se percataba de mi presencia. Sigilosamente salté por la ventana y planeé para luego correr y saltar de azotea en azotea.**

**Desde lo alto, al arribar a la calle mencionada, divisé como Alexander escoltado de unos siete gorilas se introducía con aire autosuficiente en uno de los contenedores. Esperé a que estuvieran en el interior, y tras asegurarme de estar sola, me deslicé por el aire y me introduje silenciosamente en aquel contenedor de metal pintado de lo que fue un verde claro alguna vez, ahora desteñido por el maltrato del tiempo.**

**No había nadie, ni un alma, era como si se hubiesen evaporado. Esto tenía truco. Rememoré el laboratorio subterráneo de Lucius Fox y me tiré al suelo a palpar cada centímetro de ese sitio rectangular.**

**Tuve que utilizar la visión nocturna, estaba realmente oscuro, hasta que encontré una minúscula anilla de la que tiré notando como mis articulaciones se quejaban por el sobre esfuerzo llevado a cabo aquel día interminable, no les hice caso, algo me decía que la noche que quedaba por delante iba a ser aun más larga y que mi cuerpo seguiría experimentando el dolor de una manera u otra. Comencé a arrepentirme de no haber avisado a Batman, sacudí la cabeza, no, esto debía hacerlo yo sola, es más, era muy capaz de ello.**

**Lentamente me introduje bajando unas escaleras estrechas, la luz provenía de una pequeña habitación entre abierta, corrí hacia ella. Al percatarme de la ausencia de Alexander y de cualquier súbdito del Nocturno me metí dentro, dándome cuenta de que se trataba de un ascensor si botones, que después de cerrar completamente sus puertas empezó a bajar con rapidez, las puertas se abrieron y me vi rodeada de golpes que me dejaban sin aliento.**

* * *

¿Qué decir? Siento tardar como tardo tanto siempre, ya sabeis que las matemáticas me hacen la vida imposible y espero que os guste este capítulo , ¡ Miles de besos !


	13. Una noche larga (Parte 2)

**Bruce**

**-¡No parece que haya nadie más en esta planta gatita!-Esperé la respuesta a mi afirmación-¿Gatita?**

**Al girarme no vi a la susodicha, inmediatamente mis ojos se posaron en la ventana que se encontraba frente a mí. El policía seguía hablando por la emisora, nunca había escuchado tal código. Con ayuda de mi cable bajé hasta abajo por aquella ventana para dirigirme hacia los coches patrulla, eso sí, sigilosamente y arrastrándome para ocultarme entre el polvo y los fragmentos de los edificios afectados.**

**El humo penetraba en mis pulmones al respirar haciéndome sentir un fuego lento que me consumía cada vez más. Debía encontrar desde qué coche se ejecutaba la retransmisión. Agazapado miré como pude hasta ver a un chico joven en el asiento del piloto hablándole como un loco al retransmisor.**

**Sin ser visto, me metí en el asiento trasero e intenté hablar tranquilo para no alertar a aquel chico y que no diera la voz de alarma.**

**-¿Qué significa eso de "Código 19 11 C.W"?**

**El agente dio un respingo en su asiento y se volteó como una bala. Al ver su cara con claridad descubrí que era el mismo agente que me había atendido hacía tiempo, cuando visité a Gordon en busca de respuestas sobre Selina.**

**-¡Eres tú!**

**Su reacción me impactó, creía que rápidamente me apuntaría con el arma y tendría que amenazarle para obtener respuestas, pero parecía… ¿Contento?.**

**-Yo también me alegro de verte-Bromeé-En serio, necesito que me digas de qué va todo esto.**

**-Estoy ayudándola… quiero decir a Catwoman, ahora se dirige hacia los contenedores de Saint Patrick.**

**Nada más oír esas palabras me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir, pero John me paró, quiero recordar que se llamaba así.**

**-Ya era hora-Me puso una mano en el hombro-Toma- Me dio un Walkie Talkie-Dime dónde os encontráis cuando llegues, pase lo que pase quiero ayudar, pero tras eso deshazte de él, no quiero que haya problemas.**

**Asentí y me marché, no podía esperar más tiempo, subí hasta la azotea de un edificio que no había sufrido el impacto de la onda expansiva y me arrojé para planear por el aire como un murciélago.**

**Saint Patrick, calle desierta que me ponía los vellos de punta, esperaba que aquella chica se encontrara bien, bajé hasta los contenedores para averiguar en cuál de ellos se encontraba la gata.**

**Al fijarme en uno de ellos, se veía que el cierre estaba dañado por el fuerce de este al abrirse y cerrarse. Al entrar pude divisar un hueco en el suelo gracias a mi visión nocturna, que extraño, la superficie del contenedor se encontraba al mismo nivel que el de la calle.**

**-Saint Patrick, tercer contenedor, fíjate en el suelo.-Dije al coger el Walkie Talkie.**

**-Recibido.**

**Al escuchar la voz de John tire el aparato al suelo y lo pisé destrozándolo.**

**Bien, ya era hora de que me introdujera en la conejera. Cada paso que daba escaleras abajo, mi conciencia me reprendía, el peligro podía olerse.**

**Todos mis sentidos estaban trabajando, no podía permitirme ningún fallo, al terminar el surco de escaleras, encontré una luz, más bien una fina línea alargada, sería una puerta. Al acercarme se confirmaron mis especulaciones, se trataban de las puertas de un ascensor, presioné el botón de llamada que se encontraba a su lado y estas se abrieron como por arte de magia.**

**Al introducirme con sumo cuidado, intenté encontrar la manera de marcar al piso que quería ir, pero no había pulsadores, rápidamente, el ascensor inició su bajada.**

**Preparé tres cuchillas en forma de murciélago para lanzarlas cuando fuera preciso.**

**La planta baja se encontraba llena de pasillos, lo peor de todo era que estaban iluminados, aquel sitió parecía un laberinto de cemento.**

**Escuché unas voces provenientes de una habitación, estas se acercaban cada vez más, corrí hacía la esquina que conectaba con otro pasillo y pegué todo mi cuerpo contra la pared esperando no ser visto y poder enterarme de algo.**

**-La hemos dejado bien-La voz grave de un hombre habló ganándose las risas de otros tres compañeros.**

**-No entiendo por qué no le hemos podido quitar la máscara-Perfecto, habían cogido a Catwoman…**

**-Rick ya sabes que Alexander es quién quiere hacerlo-Otro le respondió al anterior.-Y ya sabes qué puede pasarnos si no le hacemos caso…**

**Alexander, ese era el nombre de aquel chico… Catwoman me preguntó angustiada por él el primer día que nos encontramos. El sentimiento de compasión por ella me inundó, estaba realmente preocupado, no sabía exactamente en qué estado se encontraba pero por lo comentado anteriormente podía hacerme una ligera idea.**

**Los pasos de los patanes se alejaron dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí, por suerte, escogieron el camino contrario a donde yo me encontraba.**

**Rápidamente y con el corazón en un puño entré en aquella cámara. Escuchaba la respiración entrecortada e intensa de una mujer, de la gata.**

**Cerré la puerta y miré al fondo, donde encadenada a la pared se encontraba el objeto de mi búsqueda, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, estaba ensangrentada y cabizbaja, no sabía por qué tanta preocupación, ella solita se había metido en esto sin siquiera comentármelo, poniéndose en peligro, pero algo me decía que debía protegerla, aquella voz y movimientos, aquel corto beso, todo me era tan familiar y dulce…Selina se vino a mi mente, no quería pensar de la misma forma en Catwoman que en ella, no quería confundir mis sentimientos, no ahora.**

**Corrí junto a aquel cuerpo demacrado y la agarré entre mis brazos intentando que no se le escapara la vida por los poros de su piel.**

**-Que bien hueles…**

**Su voz me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, estaba muy mal y aun así seguía con sus bromas.**

**-Debo oler a polvo, humo y sudor.-Dije en voz baja.-Voy a sacarte de aquí.**

**La dejé apoyada en la pared para hacerle frente a las enrevesadas cadenas que le impedían escapar conmigo.**

**Mientras empleaba toda mi fuerza ella gemía de dolor, le debían doler las muñecas, por mi parte intenté hacer caso omiso de sus quejas, no podía ir con cuidado, contra antes la desatara antes nos marcharíamos de aquel lugar.**

**-No, no, no-Una voz hablaba lento y con aire de superioridad-Ni se te ocurra soltar a mi mascota.**

**Volví el rostro para ver a Alexander, un chico joven, muy joven, pelo castaño claro, corto y despeinado y unos ojos verde grisáceos profundos por su oscuridad. Aquellos ojos me mantuvieron absorto por un momento hasta que volvió a hablar.**

**-Ahora me voy a acercar a ella y tú te vas a apartar.**

**-¡Ni lo sueñes!-Cogí impulso para arremeter contra él.**

**-¡No!-La voz de Selina me paró.**

**La busqué con la mirada, pero no estaba por ningún sitio, miré hacia la gata, ahora más vivaz y de rodillas agarrada a las cadenas para evitar caer hacia delante, no podía ser…**

**-No le hagas daño por favor-Yo seguía en Shock, ya no forzaba la voz y pude reconocerla-Él lo sabe todo, sabe todo lo que yo no sé, es El Nocturno.**

**Con una pequeña risita, Alexander pasó por mi lado, yo ni siquiera podía moverme, se agachó frente a ella, agarró su máscara por el extremo y se la arrancó, dejando ver el rostro de Selina, tenía el pelo recogido pero algunos mechones caían a los lados y sobre su cara.**

**Aquellos labios que besé tantas veces ahora estaban cortados y llenos de sangre, el moretón de su mejilla izquierda parecía doler y estaba empapada en sudor.**

**-¡Selina Kyle!-El chico aplaudió-No esperaba menos de ti, la verdad es que somos muy parecidos.**

**Unos pasos apresurados venían hacia nosotros, seguro que eran sus secuaces, me preparé para atacar, Selina estaba atada y no podía defenderse, tenía que protegerla.**

**La puerta previamente cerrada por el chico se abrió de una patada y unos ocho hombres aparecieron tras ella.**

**-¡Joder!-Grité agobiado por la situación y sin ocultar ya mi voz.**

**Todos se abalanzaron sobre mí a la vez, pegaban tiros por doquier, al menos no se paraban a apuntar, mi presencia les había perturbado, pero eso los hacía más violentos al fin y al cabo.**

**Los golpes me atravesaban una y otra vez, alguna que otra bala daba contra mi costado pero gracias a mi traje no sufría la perforación.**  
**Cuanto antes pude los deshice de las armas, el dolor me reventaba por dentro, me sentía tremendamente cansado, la imagen de lo que le podían hacer a mi gata era lo único que me impulsaba a seguir adelante.**

**Un disparo me dio en el pecho produciéndome un fuerte impacto, cosa que aprovechó un siervo de Alexander para arremeter contra mí un golpe con una vara de hierro tirándome al suelo envuelto en la desesperación.**

**Mierda, este no podía ser nuestro fin, ahora no por favor.**

**De repente de la nada unos nuevos disparos sonaron, cerré los ojos fuerte para que el momento pasara rápido, podría ver a Selina en la próxima vida, si es que había.**

**Tras unos segundos sin sentir nada, algo me agarró de las muñecas intentando levantarme, abrí los ojos de inmediato para ver a John.**

**-Les has entretenido bien, he podido acabar con estos pero tenemos que salir lo antes posible, vienen más.-Estaba sudando y muy agitado, sobre todo por el hecho de que no me levantaba.**

**-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte.**

**-Tu voz…**

**-Esta es mi voz.-Dije decidido.-Tenemos que sacar a Selina, vamos.**

**Alexander se encontraba tras ella para protegerse de las balas, la había utilizado de escudo humano… la ira se apoderó de mí.**

**Cogí al joven y lo estampé contra la pared, no podía matarlo por petición de la gata, pero al menos le daría un poco de mi medicina.**

**-Maldito niñato, ¡será mejor que me entregues las llaves!-Lo levanté del suelo y volví a "posarlo suavemente" sobre la pared.**

**De pronto un sonido metálico sonó repiqueteando en el suelo, las llaves.**

**-¡John desata a Selina!, nos vamos.**

**En cuanto la soltamos tuvimos que agarrarla, estaba muy débil, habíamos pasado por una pesadilla, sobre todo ella. Justo antes de salir por la puerta la heroína habló.**

**-Coged a Alexander, nos lo llevamos.-De inmediato al chaval se le cambió la cara, ya no estaba divertido, estaba asustado, es más debía estarlo.**

**John apuntaba a Alexander con la pistola para que no intentara escapar, mientras yo corría con Selina en brazos.**

**Otros pasos volvieron a escucharse, así que tuvimos que escondernos.**

**Mientras estábamos pegados a la pared, Selina se irguió un poco en mis brazos agarrándose con los suyos alrededor de mi cuello acercando así su boca a mi oído, la electricidad que existía cuando nos tocábamos seguía viva, aunque nosotros ya no tanto.**

**-Te quiero-Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.**

**-Cuando vi que eras tú no supe…-Susurré al igual que ella.**

**-Shhhh-Me colocó su dedo índice en mis labios.-Tenía mis sospechas de que tú fueras él.**

**De pronto me dio un suave beso que me recordó todos aquellos que nos dimos en situaciones muy distintas: en mi casa, en la suya, y aquel lugar secreto de la mansión de su familia, ese sitio nunca se me olvidaría, ni lo que allí hicimos por primera vez.**

**-Parejita deberíamos irnos…-El policía parecía incómodo por la situación.**

**Corrimos de nuevo como pudimos, pero algo chocó contra mí derribándome y haciendo a mi protegida volar por los aires hasta caer con un estruendo al suelo, su quejido corto y ronco me desgarró.**

**Nos vimos rodeados de tantos secuaces que no pudimos hacer otra cosa que huir. Cogí a Selina de nuevo y buscamos un lugar donde meternos, nos pisaban los talones.**

**-¡Vamos!-Nos adentramos en una habitación forrada con placas de acero que John encontró.**

**Sin esperar un segundo atrancamos la puerta con una barra de metal.**

**Los hombres intentaban abrirla, los golpes seguidos de ecos me ponían los bellos de punta, ¿Qué haríamos cuando el único soporte que teníamos se derribara?, en este caso una simple puerta.**

**Tras unas dos horas encerrados los cuatro, el estado de Selina mejoró, pero los ánimos se tiñeron de un rojo furia en ella difíciles de contener.**

**-¡Si voy a morir tú lo harás conmigo!-Se levantó para coger a Alexander y comenzar a pegarle puñetazos y patadas.**

**-¡No vas a hacer nada!-John me miró angustiado.**

**-Al menos dejaré que vengue a su padre…**

**John intentó sujetarla, pero ella arremetió contra él haciéndole chocar contra la pared.**

**-¡Selina esto no es lo que quieres, va contra ti!.**

**Los gritos de dolor del chaval me estaban volviendo loco, pero algo me impedía intervenir, era el Nocturno, había acabado con tantas vidas… incluso con las nuestras.**

**Una placa de acero cayó al suelo para descubrir tras de sí una puerta que se abrió dejando a un hombre alto y moreno al descubierto.**

**El hombre abrió la boca autoritario para decir algo, yo me puse en posición de defensa, y parece que todo el mundo se quedo parado en seco con su manifestación, Selina seguía agarrando por la camisa a un ensangrentado Alexander, pero miraba hacia aquel misterioso hombre.**

* * *

Siento no haber subido capítulo antes pero de nuevo gracias por leerlo y también siento que este sea más cortito, aunque normalmente en los que Bruce relata lo suelen ser jeje siento mi inutilidad y muchas gracias por leer mi fic besoooooos ¡ ;) sin vosotros esto no es nada en serio mil gacias


End file.
